Juicy
by RogueMichinNyun
Summary: Three men and one relationship changes everything.
1. Juicy

**You are currently reading Juicy. The title of the story has been changed for its protection against those that wish it down.**

**Author's Notes:** I know the fic is a bit popular and by no means do I plan on denying it from readers. Nuff said.

**Disclaimer: **_This story isn't for the faint hearted. It's very much PWP, though with a slight twist of plot cohesion and it deals with explicit relations between men. (though, it's technically bestiality...so...) And if you're not jarred yet, its of poly-amorous relations. Read at your own discretion and perversion. _

**Jacob**

I guess the perfect place to start would actually be at the beginning. I knew of the Cullens' true "faces" for about two years going strong. It was one of those interesting quirks to being part of the Quileute pack. One quirk I didn't expect was actually becoming their ally. It all started with a weird murder just outside Forks. The little pixie one was shitting kittens, really going crazy, so I'm guessing something had to be done. War knows no boundaries, so of course, out of the goodness of his heart - and this is not sarcasm I'm using - Carlisle Cullen met up with Sam about two months ago and told him that a new killer was on the loose. A vampire. He gave the warning and it was this that started the weird temporary friendship between pack and leeches. Ever since then, we've been getting what Edward Cullen called "Wanderers", small groups of vamps curious as to why other vampires have lost their non-existent lives in such a small ass, nobody town. You think after decades of living, they'd know to _avoid_ Forks, not run towards it. It could just be human curiosity. Human. Huh.  
>Perhaps it was human curiosity that had me use out my welcome that day, but initially I was there for one thing; providing a message. On what would have been a dark and stormy night anywhere else, was pretty good weather for the residents of Forks. I had ran my way across the ever fading border between the Quileute tribe and The Cullen family, jeans tied to my hind legs as I sped through damp earth. Just a mile away from the familiar mansion, I dressed myself and walked the final distance. I knew about half the family was out doing their hunting thing. The idea still irked the hell out of me, but gladly I understood that bears and mountain lions were better than big bosomed school girls and new born babies. It was Edward that I knew for sure would be present considering that he told me he was sticking around for the next Wandering Coven, but I was surprised to see his brother's big ass truck. The Jock was there also. I assumed he was usually down for animal pouncing action. If there was no pouncing involved, he wasn't interested.<p>

Irony never fails to amuse.  
>I was used to the over-zealous welcome of Esme, so it may have just been my fault when I stepped through the unlocked doors of the looming, open house. I inhaled that familiar sweet burn, nearly choking. Something else hung in the air. Something more sweet than just the smell of 7 vamps. This was an aroma I never <em>tasted<em> before. My sensitive ears perked up to a new sound. A moan. A vampire moan. An Edward vampire moan. That was no vocal expression of pain or insolence. That, my friends, was an expression of pleasure. I bit my tongue, holding in a laugh. I just _knew_ Edward was too pompous for his own good. He had a dark side, a horny side. And if I was quiet enough- physically and mentally - I'd catch him in the act! Nothing like catching Edward Cullen cock-handed.

I inhaled deeply, lifting my foot slowly before starting an agonizing pace up the stairs. The moans were long and drawn out. He was really giving it to himself. Half way up to his room I paused hearing a thud. It was followed by two more. Then, a series of smaller rhythmic bumps against the wall. What was he doing? Humping his couch? I bit my tongue harder, tempted to catch him. I could imagine that bronze shining hair, messy from all that work, his hard chest rising and falling in mere imitation of a human out of breath. I wanted to see those golden eyes roll to the back of his head as he arched that perfectly sculpted body into his fist. Oh God! Was I getting turned on? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I paused thinking it over. Is this something I actually wanted to see? With little time, my face set in determination. I was getting that fucker if it was the last thing I'd do. It was no fair that he got to stomp obnoxiously around my brain, quoting things only I knew just to be a pain in my ass. He knew every secret thought I had, _especially _the ones about him. It was easier with the pack. We didn't need to phase as much unless we were patrolling and that was usually alone. But with him, it was every time we met, which was more often than I initially wanted. So hell, I figured I'd invade his privacy for a change.

I was finally at the top step, hands frozen on the banister, eyes wide with anticipation. I only went up three flights of stairs, but it felt more like 30. I was suddenly out of breath, with clammy hands. What was wrong with me, I wasn't about to do a stage performance in front of 3000 people, I was going to catch Edward in his private moment. It was him that should have been nervous, not me. I huffed out a brave breath of motivation and continued forward. The noises were ridiculously loud and the smell was so heavy in the air I could taste it and feel it swim down my throat like warm milk. I shuddered, getting closer. I could see the ajar door, quick shadows playing against it like some one man puppet show. I could feel the smirk creep up on my cheeks. Oh Eddy, you naughty boy, this is what happens when you're not careful. I was close now. My hands twitched in anticipation. I stepped just a little closer, palms flattening against the door, giving me room to peek. My jaw dropped open at the sight.

**Edward**

It was Alice that felt that a stormy Sunday morning was a perfect day for family hunting. Her petite form danced around the house, rounding us about. My thirst, still a forever etched burn in my throat was more at ease than it should have been for hunting so I was pleasantly relieved as in mid-skip Alice's face blanked. I smiled seeing the ruined pout. One of us would have to stay back. Jacob, the second in command in the Quileute pack was stopping by for a visit. It could only be meant for importance.

"He can't just call?" She grumbled.  
>"A face-to-face conversation might work better for him." Emmett shrugged catching my eye. Treading carefully, Emmett and I had a quiet agreement. He was very much aware of my presence in his mind, so it wasn't a surprise that he occasionally caught me enjoying small sex scenarios in his head. Recently during the continuous visits from the family's "favorite" wolf, a small imagery sneaked in. If there was anything Emmett liked, it was a challenge. Going "balls in" in any situation was like giving a kid candy. Emmett took in Jacob's fit form. He admired his towering frame and aggressive snappy attitude, but he wanted more than anything to throw him down and dominate. Unbeknownst to Emmett, I was very much aware of who Jacob sexually wanted; Me. He was the typical teenage male, hating what he didn't understand. It was very much easy to pick up the vibes physically, but his mind screamed thoughts at me and he knew I knew.<br>So we found an advantage.  
>The family continued with their plans with me willingly staying behind to meet the teen dog. It wasn't until Emmett thought it best to "keep me company" did I get a raised eyebrow from my compacted annoyance of a sister.<br>"You boys are up to trouble." She said knowingly, biting her lip. I felt Emmett's eyes on me, but I kept my expression innocent, "You're going to give that dog trouble, aren't you?"  
>"Something like that." Emmett answered honestly.<br>"We don't need tensions to grow when things are getting better..." Alice complained.  
>I sighed, faking irritation "Alice, that's childish," She jutted a lip out at my feigned disappointment and with a huff walked out of sight. There was not much she would be able to see, not when our plans now involved Jacob Black.<p>

**xXx**

Emmett remained relaxed and unfazed even after the family had left for hunting. His eyes were on a game, but his mind elsewhere. I didn't have to guess. I knew. Obviously.  
>"About an hour," I answered a question that had been pressing on him for the last 20 minutes, "That's when things got hazy for Alice." He smirked quietly to himself.<br>"How long have you known?" He asked. That was an easy question to answer.  
>"About as long as you have known yourself." I settled next to him on the couch. Despite the stumbling of teen boy thoughts in his head, he kept his physical responses very tame. It made his attempts at self-control more amusing and yet so appealing.<br>He bravely met my eyes, his lips turned up in a devious smirk, "Did that turn you on?" I thought a moment. I wasn't going to lie and said it didn't, but I never intended anything to happen at first because of two factors; Rosalie and Alice. I knew what he was really asking. Was I turned on enough to want it also.  
>"I thought of consequences." I said, surely ruining the moment for him. He rolled his eyes and turned his face back towards the television.<br>"Not surprising," He shrugged, "Very Edward-like." He was taking it as a shot-down reply. His thoughts soured at the rejection.  
>His response had a tickling annoying tone to it.<br>"And that turns you off?" I asked with true curiosity. His head snapped in my direction.  
>"I can always force you." The gears in his head turned as he set up strategic moves to throw my body off balance, "You are weaker after all."<br>He was like a puppy. I did my best to hold in a smile, "I'm pretty sure I have the advantage here."

I knew it was coming, but I decided the element of surprise was always a nice touch with Emmett. He pounced up, pulling my body against his, before pushing me backwards against the carpeted floor. I was quick enough to soften the fall even with his bigger frame on me.  
>I hadn't had this type of close encounter with anyone in decades. The close touching of body against body was too comforting for words and it surprisingly sent a jolt to my groin.<br>"Oh!" He shouted out in shock, "I _knew_ you saw that coming, bro! You had to."  
>"I thought I'd let you win...this time."<br>He scoffed, "Yeah, whatever," I felt him press himself against me absentmindedly, "I was taking it easy on you." He held his face inches away from mine, breathing evenly against my skin. It made me envious of Rosalie. She had this just about every moment she wanted it.  
>"What are you thinking, Edward?" His voice was surprisingly husky. I knew that tone. I heard it often when he thought no one was close enough to listen. I took in a sharp breath, feeling like a school girl.<br>"What do you think about Jacob?"

**Emmett**

I have to admit that took me off guard. The hot ass stared back up at me waiting for a response. He had such a serious expression. We were speaking about a potential threesome not politics!  
>"I'd fuck him til' he howled." Why deny it? For Edward to randomly bring it up, to stay behind <em>alone<em> with Jacob coming, I knew he had something planned. And I needed to be there.  
>"What do <em>you<em> think of Jacob?" I asked back. Unlike him, I honestly had no idea what he wanted...or who.

"He's had some interesting...thoughts."  
>"Like..?" I pressed, feeling his legs bow out under me, so I could fall into him more. I felt a twitch in my pants. He was asking for it.<br>"Jacob has an interesting dynamic playing on his mind," Edward snickered to himself. I never seen him look so...naughty. God, Edward, you must be a freak in the bed. He raised an amused eyebrow, but went on, "He has had some sexual thoughts about me."  
>No fair. What was it with Edward getting all the attention?<br>"None about me, I take it." He laughed out, catching on to my tone. So what if I was jealous? He knew what I wanted to do with that wolf boy, but it is no fun if he fights it...well...

"That's not what we're going to do, Em." Edward sighed under me, causing me to scowl. Yeah, of course. We needed consent and all that shit. Whatever. It's not rape if you like it.

"Em." Edward warned.  
>"I never said I was going to hold him down and make him take it," I grumbled, "It would just take him a minute to realize that what we're doing feels good."<br>"He's got to want it first." Edward did that sugar dipped in honey tone. It worked a lot on the faculty at school, but I was immune...sort of. I just wanted to have fun, but thinking responsibly is a pain in the ass.  
>"You can still have fun and be responsible." He cooed, moving his hips under me. I came to realize that he was grinding against me. The hot ass, "Come here." He whispered. My face was but inches away from his, but I gave in, growling as I did when I kissed him roughly. I had pictured doing this often in so many ways, but it didn't take out the impression it had as our first kiss. He let me dominate like a good boy, giving in when I tongued my way in his mouth, searching feverishly.<p>

"Emmett," He moaned under me, already giving in. Whoa was I that good or was he just horny? "Both." He answered sheepishly.  
>"Why Edward, I didn't figure you for the prepubescent type." I teased, kissing along his jawline. He whimpered pathetically.<br>"I have to admit, I'm a novice at this." He managed to get out calmly between pants, "I don't screw around every chance I get." I cackled at that comment.  
>"Yeah, I can get a bit physical often."<p>

"That's an understatement, Em." Yeah, yeah, I know. I fuck like a dog.  
>Speaking of...<p>

"How much longer?" I asked.

"45 minutes." He replied, snaking from under me.

"That's enough time for me to get to know you better," I laughed. Maybe less, he was melting like ice cream in the Sahara under my touch, "And what do we need to do to get his _permission_?"  
>"Simple." Edward replied, "I have an idea."<p>

**Edward**

"This sounds too easy." Emmett sat comfortably on my couch, gazing across the room towards the trees as if he expected Jacob's wolf form to appear from the distance. His big frame settled comfortably against the arm rest and he parted his knees surprising and distracting me altogether. He rubbed against the fabric of his jeans and grunted. The bulge there was evident. I didn't know my idea turned him on so much.

"I don't know," He mumbled, not noticing the new attention he was attracting, "I think it would work better if I held him down and you sucked him off." He began forming a fantasy, still unaware that I was obsessed what was contracted by the jeans fabric. I was quick. It wasn't until after his jeans were ripped from his body that he protested.  
>"What the hell?" He yelled, snapping out of his daydream, "Edward, you could have asked kindly." I didn't respond right away, gripping him through his boxers and inhaling his scent. "Whoa!" He gasped, not expecting that, I'm sure. My hand began working in motion, stroking him teasingly.<p>

"You're so big, Em." I licked my lips, thinking obsessively if he would fit in my mouth, "I never imagined it this thick."  
>"God, you thought about it?" He asked, twitching in my grip. I nodded and he let out a deep, chuckle, "That's fucking hot."<p>

I hooked my finger under the brim of his boxers and pulled gingerly, moving the fabric behind his length. I always had glimpses and flashes of it from Rosalie the night after. It was an advantage and luckily the reason why I was in no need of porn. It was looking and holding it close up that made it as stimulating as ever. I had the opportunity to taste him. And that I did. I kissed the head, snaking my tongue out to lick the slit getting a guttural growl in response.  
>"How do you like it?" I asked. I wasn't quite sure if I was doing this right even if I could call back unwanted tutorials.<p>

"You already know." He sighed, raking his thick fingers through my hair and applying pressure. I took the hint and parted my lips, taking him in all the way. Thankfully the gag reflex doesn't function as it does when alive. It wasn't much of a difficult task, but he hissed in satisfaction nonetheless.

_Damn Edward, suck me off._

I hummed in reply around his cock. He responded well, using both hands to keep my head down on him. I didn't mind. In fact, I loved it. His hips jerked under me erratically before he began building a rhythm against my throat. He was rough and dominant, whispering my name in pants, his grip loosening as he attempted to hold his will. I enjoyed the way he writhed under me, trying his best to keep himself under control, but I needed to keep the teasing going. I pulled away, licking my lips to catch any of his pre juices.

"Fuck, Edward!" He laughed out in pleasure.

"How was it?" I panted, feeling myself strain against my jeans.

"You suck like a pro." He answered huskily, watching me with heavy lidded eyes.

"Appreciate the comment." I replied grateful that I was able to satisfy someone with such experience. I leaned in, kissing his parted lips. He moaned in reply, not hesitating to force his tongue into my mouth, searching fervently. A tingle shot up my spine, shocking my entire lower abdomen.

"Em," I whined, voice muffled against his lips. He responded, leaning his body towards me, planting me against the lush, clean carpet and himself. In a flash, he linked both arms under each of my thighs, spreading me so he could fall into me better. I gasped into the kiss, feeling his hard-on against mine. I couldn't comprehend what was going on. My mind was racing, attempting to keep some form of logic as he took control, thrusting his hips against mine so I could succumb to his own personal torture.

"Don't beat around the bush, Em." I moaned, snaking under him, "Just fuck me."

He continued pecking my lips as if I said nothing, but his hips picked up speed. He needed more encouragement. I knew what Emmett wanted to hear.

"I need it." I whined. It wasn't much of an act. My cock throbbed, the consumed blood in my body rushing there. I heard a long rip and felt each pant leg slide down my thigh. He ripped my jeans apart my simply tucking at each end.

"Mmm, Edward." he spoke in quiet shock, staring down at my bare skin, "Well I guess we don't really _need_ boxers." He smirked. I bowed my leg, whimpering. Time was closing in. He'd be here soon.

"Don't like being teased, huh?" He said smugly, "Now you know how it feels." He positioned himself against me. With a final chuckle, He pressed into me, sighing out when I closed in on the invader. Another electric shock shot through me. It took me awhile to realize it was pain. His hard body pressing into me, stretching me out. I bit on my tongue, completely overwhelmed with this new feeling. Emmett was unaware and fell into me completely. His lips brushed against my neck, tickling the exposed skin there. It relaxed me and I adjusted just as he began a steady motion. I began writhing under his weight when I felt a pressure against what could only be explained as a trigger. I spoke Emmett's name, fisting his curly locks.

"I guess I found something." He whispered against my neck before his hips picked up speed. I couldn't contain my vocal responses and it only fueled him to go harder and faster, touching my trigger. I shook violently, losing measure in time. It felt like a fast second, but it could have been an half hour of his skin collided against mine.

"God, I'm going to lose it." Emmett bucked against me.

I could hear a loud heartbeat, a familiar strong smell filling the air in the room.

"Not yet." I whispered.

Emmett's hips jerked to a stop at a quiet gasp.

**Jacob**

My heart hammered against my chest like a violent, angry drum. I couldn't' have seen that. My back was now to the room, my hands over my heart as if to keep it in place. I got more than what I bargained for. I wanted to catch him in the act, _just_ him. Not his big, muscle-bound brother too. I felt light headed surprisingly, looking down and nearly choking on a gasp. I had a raging, painful boner. What the hell? I leaned over, doing my best to walk down the stairs in my condition. I got to the second floor and rested doing my best not to think of the look they gave me when they heard me gasp. Both golden eyes were like liquid gold on fire. My cock jumped at the thought. No, I had to leave while I had the chance.

I waited, hesitating, hoping. Yet, I heard the loud buzz of nothing.

They had to be surprised, because they did nothing.

I was wrong.

"Like what you see?" I jumped, turning at the voice. It was the bigger brother Emmett. He stood before me naked as hell and still turned on. I bit my tongue, turning immediately.

"I came at the wrong time." I stammered, "Just pretend I wasn't here."  
>"What's that there?" He asked lightly, "Banana in your pocket?" He strolled towards me nonchalantly. I froze, my eyes narrowing on impulse.<p>

"Get back, leech." I growled. Despite my arousal, a heat burned through me, threatening to pop and form me into something more violent.

"If it is a fight you're looking for, pup..." He said seductively, licking his lips.

I took a half step back, a growl ripping from my chest.

"Jacob." The voice was gentle and whispery. My head jerked away from the buff leech landing on what made me breathless. Fuck.

I suddenly felt sick, "I'm just going to go."  
>"Wait." His voice was soft.<p>

My cock throbbed again. "Shit." I mumbled. The heat in my body rose. I panted, feeling the nausea reel in me. This wasn't anger I was feeling. I was overwhelmed. My knees buckled under me.

"Uh oh, he's tipping." His brother spoke. I felt arms wrap around my waist, keeping me from hitting the floor under me.

"Heh. He's so turned on, his blood rushed to his cock too fast."

Was that it?

"You're going to need to relax if you want to leave, Jacob." Edward spoke politely, "I'm going to take you to my room-" My body froze as I immediately thought about making a run for it. "If there was any time to trust me, it would be now."  
>From the corner of my eye, I could see his brother staring at me intensely.<p>

"Do you trust me?"

Say no, say no! My mind screamed at me, but I knew it was an aversion from something. What it was, I wasn't sure. If I was to say no, I would be lying. I trusted him. Why else would I come see him alone even if there was a possible chance his very vampiric family was around?

"Yes." He smiled at my reply. The smile looked almost...grateful. Using his strong hold around my waist, he guided me upstairs to his room, leading me to his very comfy looking sofa. I sat on it, suddenly feeling loads better, yet my cock was still hard and it only looked more evident sitting there. Ugh, I felt dizzy again.

"Is there anything I can get you?"  
>"A mouthful of cock." His brother joked from behind.<p>

"Em," He warned lightly.

I couldn't help agreeing with Emmett. My cock twitched in agreement. I knew he heard this. And he knew I knew. He didn't say anything else. Well, not until I looked up.

"Are you sure?" He asked as if I just offered him to borrow my most prized possession. Well, I guess I kinda was.

My throat was dry and my stomach was doing Olympic style tumbles, but I still answered, "Yes." A cool hand rested on my cheek in what I guess was an act of assuring me that this was okay.

This was fucking ridiculous. How did I get into this? My eyes fell, too embarrassed to look up. Edward took this as a sign to sit next to me. I was going to lose it - and soon. I couldn't help thinking back to what went on not even 5 minutes ago inches away from my feet. The way Emmett dominated him like that...and how he liked it. I always figured Edward for the freak...but never a bottom.

"You can do whatever you want to me." He whispered, his breath fanning out against my skin. How did he know to say that? How did he know that's what I wanted to hear?

Of course. Brain tours are always handy.

**Emmett**

Man, was I fucking impatient. I stood, watching the hot ass show, show that got stuck in slow-mo and I couldn't find the damn remote to speed it up. It was hot, don't get me wrong, just too slow for my taste. I needed action, damnit! Edward, you can hear me! HELLO?

Edward tucked a finger under Jacob's face, lifting his head so their eyes could meet. Oh, come on! I watched anyway, hoping something would happen. The heavens parted for me when Jacob aggressively pulled Edward's head to his by wrapping his huge ass paws around the nape of his neck. He kissed him like he only had a second to live. It was too hot for words. My once bored-to-shit cock sprang up at the site of opportunity.

I'm not sure if this boy had experience, but the way he kissed Edward was...professional? It looked legit and by the way Edward moaned freely into his mouth, it was good. I watched the show, unaware of what I was doing to myself. Jacob pulled away every minute or so to kiss along Edward's jaw and neck. While he did this, Edward would stare in my direction. What? Did he want me to come over?

"Em," Shit, the way he said my name could have been an instant jeans creamer if it wasn't for my focused attention on getting Jacob ass. Jacob pulled out of his sex daze temporarily to look at me. To my pleasant surprise he gasped out an astonished "Whoa!"

I looked down at the sight. My cock and stomach was coated in my juices, yet my cock was still as hard as ever. I was too distracted to know I was rubbing myself out. I looked up meeting two suddenly very hungry pairs of eyes. Yes! Now this is what I'm talking about.

I was the first to move, using my speed to get to them. Jacob jumped back but didn't flinch when I mirrored his moves, pulling him in for a violent kiss, bruising his neck with my hand, I'm sure. My other hand hadn't forgotten Edward. It blindly roamed his chest, tweaking him in the right places as I tongued his wolfy friend.

I could feel Jacob hesitating in the kiss. The sexy boy was completely unaware of what his physical and snarky attitude did to me on a daily basis. Just thinking about throwing him down with a fight until he finally gave in, was enough for a lifetime of happy jizzed filled endings. I felt pressure against my chest, realizing it was his hand attempting to push me away. Our lips parted.

"Come on, Black, you know you like it." I teased, watching his skin redden. He licked his swollen lips, his eyes flickering back and forth between me and Edward. Ah, He was unsure of what to do next. time to take initiative.

I thought of my next move, knowing my brother got it.

"Edward, give wolf boy a little kiss." I said as I lowered myself to my knees. Okay, Emmett, time to work your magic.

**Edward**

My plan worked. The only way for Jacob to want to have any experience with us was to see the action first hand and come to terms to what it did to him. He was attracted to me yet he didn't admit it to himself. Such a simple thing as a hard-on made him realize.

Emmett would be happy to know that the site of his naked body gave Jacob ideas, a lot due to curiosity of who would top if they were to wrestle dominance over the other. I already knew.

My patience waning, but with much restraint I leaned in, taking his lips with my own, expressing all that was possible through a simple kiss. He got the picture immediately and deepened our connection unaware of why Emmett had slipped to his knees in front of his lap.

Jacob yelped out, finally noticing the cold hands parting his legs, "Unngh!"

I cupped my hand around his burning skin, holding his face to mine in reassurance, "It's okay." I spoke slowly in hope to calm him down. His warm breath panted against my cold skin, heating it like a furnace.

_I don't know what to do! What if this leech does something-! I can't-_

He fought with himself. I shook my head, disagreeing.

"He wants you." I spoke with a tinge of excitement in my tone, "So bad you have no idea." Jacob's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. It was obvious he didn't. It was hard to suppress my laugh.

"You're kidding me, right?" The thought to him wasn't even comprehensible.

Emmett appeared to be in his own world, paying us no mind as he examined the creature before him. He had already undone Jacob's pants and exposed him. The sight before him was a surprise. He was big. His fingers closed around Jacob's arousal, causing the young boy to jump in my hands.

"I'm serious as is he." I laughed again, "Hence the hilarity."

Emmett had less patience than I for teasing and build up. He licked along Jacob's head, kissing it with a smack before his head disappeared from site.

"Unghh! Oh my-!" Jacob screamed out. He loved it. I still held his chin in my hands, watching as he bit his lips suppressing any moans or screams to keep from embarrassing himself.

"We love it when you're vocal, Jacob." I spoke against his mouth, swiping my tongue along the part in his lips, teasing for access, "It turns us on." Emmett's voice hummed in agreement from below.

He shuddered in pleasure, moaning out finally.

"Good." I encouraged, before pulling away to check the show. Emmett's head bobbed with speed no human could attempt to do. The sight thrilled me. Without second thought, my hand shot out, tightening around the short, baby curls and applied pressure, making sure all of Jacob's length was in his mouth.

"Swallow around it." I instructed. He complied and Jacob's voice rung out high and tight, "Again." I ordered Emmett. This time a small whimper rumbled through the young boy's chest.

_He's coming!_ Emmett screamed in excitement. It was quick for us, but considering the overwhelming situation, I wasn't surprised.

Not a drop leaked past his lips onto the brown skin. I pouted thinking about what I was missing out on. "Save some for me." Emmett immediately pulled away, leaning up towards me, before pressing his lips against mine, giving me a taste. My hardness throbbed at the tangy taste.

My eyes locked on Emmett's as I pulled away, but my words were for Jacob, "You taste so good."

"Oh God." He moaned from beside us. His body was slack against the couch, his legs parted and limp as was his arousal. Emmett grinned smugly. He definitely wasn't done. He already had another idea.

"Want a ride?" He winked at me. I laughed out, despite the situation. What a romantic.

**Jacob**

I wasn't sure I could breath. That was the hardest I ever came in my entire life. Not saying I had much experience save for me, my hand and Dirty Backdoor Sluts Volume 9, but I didn't expect it to be so quick and by two vamp- men I thought I hated so much. Was this it? Were they going to laugh about it later, calling me a minute man? Would the Littlest Leech see this as well and have a laugh. Did they just want me as a little virgin fuck buddy? Ouch. That would hurt.

"Want a ride?" I heard Emmett, the one who blew me into another galaxy, tell Edward. Suddenly I could breathe better. I sat up watching Edward as he laughed hotly. If sex took the form of laughter, it would have been Edward's. Our eyes meant briefly and I turned away. I needed to go before I showed any feelings about what just happened.

"Hey," I heard someone call. I turned, surprised to see Emmett's eyes boring into mine like I was some big breasted blonde. He was splayed out on the carpet, cock up like a flag pole, a finger pointing to his face, "Have a seat." He offered.

Wait...what?

"Come here." Edward motioned with a finger. As if under a hypnotic spell, I did as I was told. He pecked my lips sweetly guiding me toward Emmett's head. I was positioned with each leg on either side of his head. Edward instructed me to lower myself onto my knees. This was strange. How was he going to blow me in this position..? Oh shit, wait a minute.

"N-no." I stammered, getting what was going on, "I can't. Not there." Edward nodded in understanding as if speaking to a child.

"I know, love," He said softly, "It's an intimate area, but-"

"I just want to tongue fuck you, dude." His brother's voice boomed from under me, "You'll love it and it'll be so hot. Promise." Glad someone was nonchalant about this. With one brief look at Edward's face, I nodded. The things he made me do. I felt like some sort of slave, yet the thought turned me on. Sitting on his face like this. My hands rested on a cold, toned, hard chest as I positioned myself.

"Mmmm." Emmett hummed against my skin, flickering his tongue around it. My body convulsed. Wow, that felt new. He wasn't shy, lifting his hands to knead me. His tongued poked around obnoxiously, only feeling satisfied when it had rimmed me about a dozen times in remarkable speed. I panted out, doing my best not to lose it so soon again, but what caught my eye as I looked up nearly had be on overload. Edward sat just inches away from me, positioned on Emmett where his cock was once standing proud and tall. It took me half a second to realize that it still was, just inside him. Whether it was my thought or guttural moan that got his attention, Edward noticed I was watching. And boy, was I. His hips rocked against Emmett's in almost a trance-like way, locking and picking up speed at random moments, before he found a rhythmic pattern that had his brother wildly tonguing me as he moaned against my skin. My lap twitched in excitement. I was feeling a reaction already?

Something Edward did this time had Emmett's hands spreading me impatiently so he could have better access to my entrance, penetrating it into me as far as he could, his wet muscle worked its magic.

"Em-!" I bucked against it, literally riding his tongue. The distance between me and Edward wasn't much considering my height. I took advantage, leaning over to kiss his cool chest. It felt good against my burning lips. Like ice to a stinging burn. I kissed up until my lips feathered across his nipple. I nipped it lightly before moving to the next for the same treatment. I felt a hand tightening around my short hair, encouraging me to go on. I moved up his chest slowly as I grinded my body against Emmett. I kissed and nibbled Edward's neck, pausing to where a pulse would have been pounding against my lips were he as I was. I preferred the sighing moan I got in response. I ended the journey with my lips to his. The sound of our lips smacking was loud enough to alert Emmett what was going on. Edward was thinking the same.

"He is enjoying this." He spoke into the kiss. As confirmation. Emmett's tongue wiggled wildly in me and his hips jerked up under Edward.  
>"Emmett!" we both yelled out in unison. His chuckle reply was muffled by my ass.<p>

It was time to switch. With one last smack of the lips, I lifted myself off of Emmett turning my body at a 180. Emmett stared, a pout on his boyish face. This wasn't all about Edward and I needed him to know that.

"Thank you." was all I knew to say. After all, he did eat me out.

"Oh, baby you have no idea how much of a pleasure that was." He spoke huskily. I felt my entrance throb in response, then a surge of affection and gratitude guiding me. I kissed him with enough passion to sell that, getting a shocked gasp.

"Fuck yeah," He groaned, tonguing my mouth as a reminder to where it was. He pulled away smirking, "Ass to mouth, my favorite."

"Charming." Edward spoke from behind. I pulled away from Emmett allowing him to sit up and watch us with eager eyes. My head turned to catch what Edward was doing. I didn't catch much due to me being tackled from behind. There was no surprise as to who did it.

"Emmett, wait." I wasn't sure what he was trying to do. My body froze and spasmed under the cold lips along my spine, tracing up to my neck. I felt something hard hitting my thigh and whined in anticipation. Okay _now_ I knew what was coming.

"Emmett, please be careful with him." I heard Edward plead.

"Don't worry," Emmett chuckled, cupping his arms around my waist, "I got it."

Okay, it was time to hold up the T for time out, "Wait!" I protested. I was surprised to feel Emmett's hands pull away from me. For a split second, I felt disappointed. I turned onto my back, knees up. My cheeks were burning hot, my body felt drenched and my cock hurt like hell. "I'm not some fuck doll that you just fling around!" I belted out, "What the hell? I'd like to have some say in this."

I was met with a concerned expression and an amused one. Not hard to guess which belonged to whom.

"Jake," My heart shot up to my throat at that word, "I've known for a while that..." He didn't finish. What? Known what for a while?

"Look, bro, he can read your mind. He can read mine. We all have been jonesing for the other but never admitted it to ourselves. Just think of this as everyone getting a treat." Emmett had an interesting way of putting things.

"So you guys are not just trying to get your rocks off?" I asked.

"I just want you to feel good." Edward answered honestly. I heard a cough from behind me, "So does Emmett."

This was just...awesome.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?"

I shook my head, "No," my voice came out strong, "I just never thought you'd give me- give this the time of day."

"Mmm, well." He smirked, wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me close to him for a kiss. I didn't fight it.

**Edward**

I saw Emmett move from behind me, taking a seat on the sofa. He didn't rush me this time, watching with horny eyes as our kiss became more intense. I held the heated body to me, grinding against him eagerly, until his legs nearly gave in under him.

_Ready any time. _I heard Emmett from over Jacob's shoulders. He was absently stroking himself and watching. I guided Jacob backwards until his knees hit the couch. His heart picked up with speed knowing where we were going, yet he didn't stop thinking about it. He anticipated the feeling of Emmett. He wanted this, but I needed to ask anyway.

"Are you sure?" He nodded eagerly.

"But it'll be my turn to give you the ride." He suggested. I couldn't turn that down. Ever.

Jacob's hands shook as they rested on the thighs under him. Emmett, being the gentleman he truly is, held the slim waist above him, making sure to position him just right. I was anxious for him. For humans, the sexual act could be painful. Jacob choked on his breath, feeling the tip slip in.

"Jake?"

"I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth. I was quick, getting on my knees. I kissed his arousal, hoping this would take his mind off of the pain. I puckered my lips around it, lifting my hands to grip him as well. I could feel the blood flow. My mouth watered automatically. He had already taken Emmett in halfway without a whimper of pain. I knew he could feel it.

"Mmmm" I hummed around him drawing out a high moan.

"Oh God, Edward." He bucked against my mouth before fully taking all of Emmett in. The sight suddenly gave me an idea. After all, this was the what Jacob originally wanted.

**Emmett**

I had to show patience. Edward could, so could I. But God was he tight. The young body above me shook. I wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure. I held him to me, waiting until he lifted his hips. I heard a hiss of pleasure. Edward had positioned himself on top of Jacob straddling both our hips, his ass already slapping against Jacob's thighs, causing the bounce on mine.

Holy Shit.

I was kind of doing two men at once you look at it. Awesome.

Arms wrapped around the young teen body and mine, gripping my weak spot; my hair.

"Fuck us, Em." Edward moaned.

"You bet I will." I held Jake's waist tight enough to guide his hips into Edward's. I bucked up to test it. Both boys moaned. Test successful. I jerked my hips up again, this time taking into account that the wolf boy in the middle was too fragile to handle the intensity I could go. Not saying I wouldn't be rough.

Edward decided to fight back, grinding against Jake, leaning over his shoulder to lock lips with me. Jacob panted between us. I hoped he could breathe okay. This was just too hot to breathe evenly. Edward noticed, pulling away to make matters worse, I'm sure. He lifted himself nearly all the way before falling back onto that big cock. I took this as my chance to lift Jacob just a little fast, pulling back down on my lap. The combining sensations got quite the response from the pup.

"Emm- Edwa-" He panted incoherently, "I can't-"

Yes, please! "Come for me, Jacob."

**Jacob**

Emmett hit something. I don't know what it was, but my body suddenly had a mind of its own. My eyes rolled back and my torso rocked into Edward who tightened around me so hard I thought I'd explode.

My shoulder tingled at the touch of cool lips. "Go on." Emmett's breath fanned into my ear.

"It's okay." Edward encouraged, pecking me repeatedly, tightening around me again. It didn't help that they were egging me on. My body wracked violently. An explosion of heat erupted from me, causing me to convulse against the intruder in me and release all I had in Edward.

"Mmm," Edward moaned, tonguing my mouth in gratitude, The last of my convulsions ended. My throat moaned out in satisfaction. That was too intense. I guess Emmett felt the same way. He arched his back under me, lifting both Edward and I up. With a guttural growl, I felt him twitch in me.

I panted, waiting for the next move. Edward was the first to get up. His eyes locked with Emmett's behind me, who chuckled, lifting me from his lap until he was fully out of me. I whined, feeling a little empty without that ridiculous thickness in there. I was surprised he didn't kill me from his size. Thank God, I dealt with worse pain. Both his arms hooked undermine, bringing them above our heads. He used the hand closest to my face to turn my head in his direction. His tongue snaked out, wiggling sloppily between my lips before I greedily suckled it into my mouth. His hard lips felt oddly soft against mine, though he applied pressured between us. Was he trying to get me hard again?

Or distract me?

I suddenly felt exposed.

**Edward**

_You're still hard. Should I distract him? It would hurt less for him_. Emmett offered. I nodded quickly. Jacob was too out of breath to notice what was going on even with Emmett chuckling like a child who just stole candy and got away with it. I got up to reposition myself. Emmett took advantage, sexily maneuvering his arms around the warm body before devouring him in an arousing kiss. I used this free time to coat my length in my own juices. I wasn't as thick as Emmett, but I was sure to inflict some pain if I wasn't lubricated, although I'm sure Emmett's cum would be lube enough. Always nice to be safe.

Jacob didn't jump at the contact of my knees spreading him, neither did he fight against me slipping in. Instead I had a rush of exclamations-happy ones- when I entered.

I was almost at climax when I fell into his body. Having his warmness in me was exhilarating and yet I had no chance to reach my high as quick as he did given the situation. He was after all feeling two extreme pleasures at once. But now that it was me invading him, I had my opportunity to feel the high he and Emmett felt.

Emmett continued his tongue play enjoying the sounds that was emitting from his kissing partner. I leaned in, taking advantage of the exposed, fiery flesh, kissing from his collar bone to his neck as I grinded my hips against his.

He broke free from the vice-like kiss Emmett had on him and moaned out my name. That was it for me. My teeth clamped lightly on his neck as my body relaxed and my mind took a euphoric trip.

**xXx**

Emmett hadn't moved from his spot on my couch. He had been replaying our playtime for the last 10 minutes.

"Em, the rest of them will be home soon." I sighed, knowing he could be sitting like that for hours, "Don't you want to wash off the smell of cum and wolf and put some clothes on?" He scoffed at my suggestion. He loved the smell immensely.

_There should be a cologne for it. _He had thought earlier in his recent playpack of events.

"Yeah, like that's going to work." He laughed, patting the wet cushions under him, "May as well throw out the couch." He was right. I sighed, running a towel through my wet hair. Jacob was still in the shower. It really wasn't a good idea to wash together. It took way too long and it kept from _actual_ washing.

Emmett turned his head out towards the window, grinning, "Well it is drizzling a bit. We may be able to get the soapy smell off of us if we run through it for a few hours." I nodded in reply. Soap smell was just as suspicious as the cum smell.

"I like it when you use your head, Em." I teased.

He merely licked his lips.

"I like it when you use your mouth - Eddy"

"Touché"

I heard the shower faucet turn off down the hall.

"Shall we?" I motioned towards the bathroom.

"We shall." Emmett pouted. He didn't like the idea of taking Jake home.

But.

He already had plans.

In the next room, Jake plotted too.

This surely wasn't the end.


	2. Juicier

**You are currently reading Juicy. The title of the story has been changed for its protection against those that wish it down.**

**Disclaimer: **_This story isn't for the faint hearted. It's very much PWP, though with a slight twist of plot cohesion and it deals with explicit relations between men. (though, it's technically bestiality...so...) And if you're not jarred yet, its of poly-amorous relations. Read at your own discretion and perversion. _

**Jacob**

Ass pains can put many at a disadvantage. I really don't know how some men did it. Not even an hour after my cherry was popped, I was witness to it and the juices of Emmett leaking down my thigh. A ghost of the pain must have been present because even days after I healed, I felt the occasional throb and twitch. I wasn't sure my ass was handling the loneliness all too well.

I hadn't heard from or seen Edward or Emmett. I wasn't going to lie to myself; it kind of bothered me. I was sure they had at least minimal joy considering the mess their couch was in after and they were more than polite escorting me to the treaty line. I constantly was asking myself if they were keeping their distance in mere good manners or because they were just done with me. Either way, a call would've been nice. Guess I'm high maintenance.

Whatever Wanderers that were nearby a week ago knew better to make a bee line back to wherever they came from, so the last days left everyone free to do as they pleased. I hadn't phased on command in a week. I wasn't quite ready for what everyone would think of the sexcapades, but even worse, I didn't care. Mixing pleasure with business never seemed to be something Sam approved of and I could quite easily be banned from any kind of communication with them if he were to find out.

But he would eventually. I was merely biding my time under his good side.

But I couldn't let that get to me when there was no patrolling, dozens of free hours of sleeping time and free money to spend. I didn't know how, but on any random morning, I went to check the mail for my dad. I was surprised to see an envelope addressed to me with no return address. It appeared I was randomly entered in a contest and was now rewarded with 200 dollars in a gift card. Despite the randomness of it, I was ecstatic.

I told my father about it, just because it would feel wrong not to. As always, my father hates making claim to things I earn or possess. I made plans to get him something anyway. Within an hour of checking the mail, I was on my way to Port Angeles in high spirits. I knew usually any money I made would go into a car, but this time around I felt I owed myself some new jeans and actual shoes if I wanted to look normal at school. Some shirts wouldn't hurt either.

My mind was momentarily distracted from last week's events finally. I wouldn't say I was bummed, but idle hands were a devil's workshop - which clearly means I jacked off a bit too much when there was nothing to do and all I fantasized was about that day, replaying everything in my head like a movie. With this money, I had something to do. I even thought about calling Quil, Embry and Seth up so we could catch a movie, my treat.

It was nearing 2 by the time I arrived in the mall parking lot. It wasn't too crowded, so I was sure to not have much problems with getting in and out of places. Shopping was never my thing, even with money. My first destination was a popular clothing store called "Fitted". Their clothes were surprisingly cheaper, but good quality. I walked through the empty mall, climbing the steps two at a time with a permanent smile on my face. The clothing store was fairly empty, which only made my smile widen. Within 5 minutes, I had found two pair of jeans I really liked and bought them. I was already thinking about the next store I needed to go to. It was the only Hot Topic I knew to be in fair travel distance from where I lived. I was a sucker for their Vintage Tees when I actually whore shirts. The joy of walking in and _buying_ something I wanted was overwhelming. I continued to my destination, inhaling the cinnamon buns and cookies as I walked pass the food court to the gothic arches of the store. This was perhaps the only place where I actually perused.

I took in the merchandise and posters for the new movie currently in theatres. Some big fangirl crazy romance movie about a normal, boring girl and her immortal boyfriend and the drama and danger of their love. Blah, blah, blah. I'd perhaps probably have been more interested in the movie if there was a snarky, stubborn, immature and hotter character involved.

I moved to the back of the store, nodding at the employee who greeted me with a friendly hello. I enjoyed the rack of shirts on the wall. My mind wandered to the naughty twins and I had to shake my head. Sometimes when I thought about them, it was like I was right in that moment again. I could feel them, hear them. God, I could even smell them. I attempted to focus on shopping, snapping myself out of it. I took to checking out each vintage tee, making sure I was out of the way of a fellow shopper in a hoodie. He was somewhere near the CDs, turning towards where I stood. I couldn't see his face, so I wasn't sure as to where he was going. If he wanted to get by me, he'd say something. Sure enough, I felt him behind me as he was going to walk pass, but instead he kept behind me. I felt a bit crowded. There was more than enough room for him to check out the shirts. Why did he need to be right behind me?

That's when he did it.

I gasped, feeling his jeans press up the rear of mines. He had a hard-on! I didn't know whether to turn and punch him or ignore it. But he wasn't touching me or making moaning noises. Maybe Japanese rock turns him on?

Perhaps what threw me off more was the brief flashback to Edward thrusting inside of me. I gasped, pushing myself forward into the shirts so the guy behind me could pass. I was just as demented as he was. I trembled hearing a breathy chuckle from behind. I froze, hoping he would move. He didn't. Okay, this was spiking in the creep-o-meter. Granted, I admitted to myself I liked hard-ons pressed against my ass, but only by two men and _only _them.

Anyway, it wasn't like he could rape me in a public place even if he tried. I turned, ready to tell him off only to find he wasn't there. I jerked my head every which way and didn't even see anyone in a hoodie. No one even fit his build.

Perhaps I was going insane. Could it be cock withdrawal? Afterall, I was here to distract myself. Maybe this was something that bothered me more than I let on.

Suddenly I didn't feel like shopping. I exited Hot Topic, needing to go to the men's' room, just to get a moment of peace. I turned sharply into the food court, high tailing it straight to the back, down a hallway with a sign jutting out from the walls showing a stick figure man and woman. I slammed the Men's bathroom door open, relieved that I didn't see anyone by the urinals. An exposed dick was not what I needed at the moment. Rushing to the sink, I turned on the faucet and splashed cool water on my face, enjoying the way it clashed with my warm skin. I was reminded of an icicle like touch, cooling me from the inside. My cock twitched.

"Pull yourself together, Jacob." I groaned to myself. I stared at my reflection and nearly laughed. My skin was flushed, my lips fuller from absently sucking on them. I looked turned on. Please don't tell me Hoodie Creeper did this to me.

I tried to compose myself, hearing the thundering stomps of feet approaching the bathroom. By the time the door banged open, I had a paper towel to my face dabbing the wetness. The footsteps stopped right behind me. Was I in the way?

Or was I followed?

My heart quickened pace, thinking about that man again. If there was anything that freaked me out, it was the fact that something about that creep had me turned on. I removed the paper towel from my cheek, ready to face him and at least let him have a piece of my mind. Him following me wasn't something to be rewarded.

"Don't talk." He barked behind me. I froze, incapable of looking at him through the mirror. "On your knees." Something about that voice.

Whoever this was, he couldn't overpower me, "I don't think you understand who you're talking to."

"I know _exactly _who I'm talking to." He growled, securing an arm around my waist, locking me to him. This wasn't the hoodie guy from Hot Topic. This one was more built, stronger and-

I shuddered, feeling a bare hand sneak under my shirt.

He was cold.

How did he know I was here? Why was he cornering me in the bathroom? In the second it took me to ask that question, I answered it. If there was anything I learned about Emmett, he was adventurous in just about every aspect. Trapping me in a bathroom and forcing me on my knees was something he would get joy out of. I was supposed to play along.

"Okay," I whimpered along for the play, "I'll do whatever you want. Just...don't hurt me."

"Mmm," I felt his breath on my ear, "That's a good boy."

**Edward**

I admit, it was a very clever idea. Emmett was even careful about how to discuss it. It wasn't a _plan, _but an interesting thing to do. It wasn't something we _intended_ on doing. It was merely a hypothetical situation. Alice couldn't catch those.

We couldn't do a check, so the wisest idea was a gift card. Emmett bought it and I typed a very convincing formal letter alerting Jacob to his award. I made a plan to drive to a local warehouse to pick up paint for Esme. She had been building a small cottage a few miles down as a sanctuary for anyone who needed privacy. It was her and Carlisle's reward to the family. It also was a way of keeping us from leaving.

In the midst of my destination, I made a quick U-turn to the post office delivering the letter.

And so we waited.

It was hard keeping a look-out for him without getting too close. I had grown accustomed to his thoughts and scent, so I'd know when he was close. And with Alice frequently on the look-out, I was sure to hear when he obstructed her vision.

I knew Emmett's initial reason for this, even if he tried not to think about it. He enjoyed Jacob too much not to say thank you. The money was withdrawn from his account and it was his idea. It wasn't really much of a luring method, it was appreciation.

But Emmett is a man and if a meal is good, you'll want seconds. He was aching for another experience. His thoughts were polluted with it.

It was a shame for Rosalie.

**xXx**

I was halfway back from the cottage on my way home. The inside of what would be the living room was already decorated and the paint dry. I had assisted Esme in helping with the furniture that had just arrived. She had previous plans of heading into the city for an imported coffee table and some silverware, so the rest of my day would be back at home, finishing homework that merely took a handful of minutes. A strong wind trickled through the trees, alerting my senses as to what was to the East of me. A rush of excitement shot through my entire being at the scent. I immediately experienced the brief flashes of him nestled on Emmett's lips, timidly kissing me.

I ran home, catching Emmett just as he stepped out of the garage.

"How about that new itouch?" I asked.

He grinned, "Sweet. My cars or yours?"

"I'll get mine."

**xXx**

When I was within range I was able to catch where Jacob wanted to go. We stayed half a mile behind. Jacob would recognize the car if he saw.

"What's he thinking about?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"Getting his dad something. And buying a few clothes for himself." I waited, catching another stream of thoughts and grinned wickedly to myself, "He's as anxious as you are. He has spent a few nights thinking about our encounter."

Emmett's hand clenched into a fist at his side, "Fuck," His mind focused on Jacob's lack of communication in recent days, "I say we mess with his head."

My eyebrows raised, "Have another plan?"

"Jacob is a closeted freak," Emmett said confidently, "The way he works himself on a cock, you can tell."

Always so subtle.

"I say we play the strange, perverted creeps."

I thought for a second. Jacob is a strong, capable person. He could handle anyone. "I don't think he'll get off on that, Emmett."

"He'll let you. Don't worry."

We sat in silence. Emmett was grinning to himself, already planning an idea.

We drove into the parking structure beside the bold building that was the mall. I caught Jacob's initial idea of going to a clothing store. I parked on the other side of the parking lot, turning off the engine and looking to see a grin on Emmett's face.

"You're wild." I said flatly, "I'll check to see if he is up for fun." He pouted briefly at that. I needed to prep Jacob first. I turned to the rear of the car, grabbing a hoodie that Alice had bought me for Christmas. She claimed I dressed too mature for my "age" and didn't know understand how to have fun. I think it slipped her mind that she was the one dressing me.

"Wait for me by the food court. Keep yourself out of sight."

"Whatever you say, boss." He saluted.

**xXx**

He seemed determined and set on getting his clothes. I stayed behind listening to his mind wander innocently until he bought the articles of clothing he liked. I then kept behind a handful of middle school minors speaking of adult issues that which they had little experience with but utilized in attempts to impress one another. Jacob thought of another store to browse while still at the register. I figured I'd beat him there. It was right next to the food court where Emmett paced impatiently.

"He's going to Hot Topic. I'll test him there."

"Do you really need to _test_ him?" Emmett whined, something he rarely did, "I know he swallows. What more can you ask from that?"

"Emmett," I started, sensing the anxious thrill in his thoughts, "You don't want to jump on him when he doesn't want you to, do you?"

It was a bit perplexing to see a very big vampire shrug.

I tugged the edge of my hood over my head, zipping up the hoodie to hide my features, then walked into the store. Other than the obligatory greeting from one of the employees, I had little attention on me. I needed to be in a location where he could see me, but pay me no mind. I made the decision to head towards the back of the store where a collection of albums and soundtracks were. I stuck to there, until I got a whiff of his scent. He was entering the store, mind on consumer matters. I kept my back to the entrance, looking at the splatter of colors and words on different album covers. He was working his way to the vintage tee area. He was innocently wondering about what to get and suddenly, his thoughts took a sharp, left turn. An image of me and Emmett flashed into his head. He thought back to the many other moments he had flashbacks, commenting to himself how overwhelming the experience was for him. He even proved to himself that the reason why he could smell us now was due to his strong recollections of past events. He lost himself momentarily, as did I. The thought was brief, but I got the gist of it.

He touched himself when he thought about us. Breathing wasn't necessary for me, but the simple psychology of inhaling and exhaling deeply was an idea that was comforting. It was harder earlier to determine whether Jacob would want this again after being at home and looking back on what happened. A small fear of mine was maybe it could have left him unnerved and put off, yet there he stood in public thinking of us. I suddenly had the urge to take him there. I was beginning to understand Emmett's lack of patience.

I turned, seeing him looking irresistible, shaking his head as if that would rid him of the thoughts. Well at least I knew he would be okay with a little surprise - he was aching for it. But the real question was how do I get by him without a) giving in and fondling him right there or b) not being seen?

The answer came like an animated light bulb switching on. I already had the props for this stunt, I could get away with it. I walked in his direction casually. He noticed, but figured I would voice my presence if I needed to go directly behind him. Of course, it would be unwise to speak. I pressed behind him, getting a gasp in reply. His initial reaction was to do something about it, yet he couldn't. Instead he thought of me and the multiple fluid exchanges we had. It took all the restraint I had not to make any more of an advancement. He shuddered violently in front of me, getting farther turned on. He didn't like what a stranger's arousal did to him, yet ironically he could accept it. I couldn't help but chuckle at the on-going dichotomy that was Jacob. Now that I had him loosened up a bit, it was time to send in Emmett. Before Jacob had the idea to turn around, I was cautious and careful enough to leave at top speed without anyone seeing. I met up with Emmett for the last time. He was standing too still in the middle of the mall crowd. Many shoppers eyed him curiously, before steering their directions around him. Emmett was just too concerned about our next romp to take notice. It was a relief to know that even as a vampire, he was still a man.

_All a-go? _He asked straightly, smirking deliciously. It didn't help with looking covert.

I nodded, "Bathroom." I jerked my head in the direction of the restrooms that Jacob had thought to go next. I pulled my hood down, walking into the food court. The foods that cooked and sat in the court were enough to cover the human scents as well as Jacob's. It was easing to the burn in my throat, but agitation to concentration. Food had quite the opposite effect on me than the individuals walking around Emmett and I. We both kept to the far right of the food court, watching Jacob walk to the back in big strides. We waited until we heard the banging of metal against wood, until we followed, Emmett in front. At the end of the small hallway, I kept by the entrance, allowing my brother the honor to reveal us. I had to keep look-out. There was no doubt in my mind that Emmett would pull something even if I couldn't read it.

Jacob mumbled to himself, in hopes that he could get over the small debacle in the store. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the idea of him still hard.

_Still like a rock? _Emmett thought casually, not blowing our cover. I nodded, feeling a rather wicked grin spread across my face. He was looking in the mirror now, lips swollen as if robbed of a very aggressive kiss. Taking the silence in the bathroom as a right for invitation, Emmett opened the door, stepping inside. The door swung shut behind him. I honed in on the transmission of Emmett. He eyed the muscles of Jacob's back through the thin fabric in his shirt. His back was tense. He held a paper towel to his cheek, wiping off the droplets of water that were still left on his face. Emmett watched his reflection and I could clearly see the trace of slight horror forming. Then, as if something clicked, his face hardened. He was going to turn around. Emmett, using intuition commanded he didn't and better yet, ordered him on his knees.

I could always count on him for subtly.

I watched through Emmett's eyes again as Jacob hesitated. I was surprised to hear his voice, obviously shaken, switch to that of a person feigning fear knowing they were completely safe. He was responding like it was role-play. I was momentarily dumbfounded. How did Emmett know what his limits were and what he was willing to do? I was suddenly curious if Jacob was the type to "swallow" as Emmett so casually put it.

I kept my mind open, watching Jacob shakily fall down to his knees, eyes timidly looking up into Emmett's, which were now my own.

"Okay, I'll do whatever you want. Just-" He licked his lips nervously, keeping his eyes downcast, "don't hurt me."

If Emmett could break character, he would have squealed. His mind went on an erratic tangent of scenarios to play out with his _victim._

_ We're going to have some fun, Eddy boy._ He laughed, obviously aware that I was watching the show. He stepped forward, crowding Jacob's space. Leaning his head over Jacob's shoulders, he hummed in satisfaction, "That's a good boy." He turned Jacob, only to be met with dark, brown eyes. To both of our surprise, Jacob leaned in timidly pressing his lips to Emmett's. I didn't know whether to be turned on or laugh. He was playing this rather well. I could see the plan forming in his mind. He was going to try to break Emmett...and me. He had quite a quick mind, already piecing together who was behind him in the department store. He knew he had an audience and he was going to try to crack our self-control.

"Would you promise to let me go if I do what you say?" Jacob kept his eyes downcast.

Despite Emmett's shock, he jumped back into his role immediately grabbing Jacob by his biceps and pulling him towards him, "I'm not promising anything to a whore," He growled, licking his lips when Jacob shuttered under his touch, "On your knees, bitch." Emmett's paw-like hand fell on Jacob's head, guiding him onto his knees. Jacob obeyed, until his head was facing the bulge growing in Emmett's jeans. He looked up hesitantly, lifting a hand to rub the fabric of Emmett's shirt. His hand was swatted with a disapproved growl.

For a second there was doubt in Jacob's mind. Emmett was a little harder to break than I, considering he had more experience, but then Emmett's fingers raked through the shortened strands of his victim's hair, stroking it as if his own pet. It was a mistake. The number one rule of role play is not breaking character. And no forceful sodomizer showed affection unless it was twisted and coming from Emmett, it wasn't. If there was any way to explain what Jacob was thinking in one expression, it would have been a coy smirk.

His lips parted, fanning his breath on the engorged flesh behind fabric. He whimpered, falling into the jeans, milking the affectionate attention he had. I chuckled, despite knowing that I'd crumble under Jacob. Although we were the ones seeking him out and catching him off guard, I had a feeling we were going to be surprised.

Jacob's plan was already re-surged and in motion. He puckered his lips, kissing Emmett through his jeans, "Please," My lower abdomen tingled seeing him make the next move. A tongue hesitantly flickered out, licking over the fabric, "I promise not to tell anyone. I swear."

"Fuck." Emmett growled, breaking his role completely, "Jacob, you tease." He hastily unbuckled his jeans, unzipping his fly. His hardened member fell out, brushing against the Native boy's nose. I felt my jaw clench, jealous it wasn't me staring down at those pretty eyes.

The sounds of approaching voices and footsteps pulled me temporary out of the show. It was a family of four, a father, mother and their two daughters. They had plans on utilizing the restroom.

It was time for an intermission.

**Emmett**

I hissed out a breath when he blinked up at me as if he had no idea he was a fucking walking wet dream.

"Fuck." There was no other way to describe how turned on I was. Rose never did things like this anymore, "Jacob, you tease." My cock was suddenly in pain, aching for those full lips to suck me off. I undid my pants, pulling down the zipper, pulling out Emmett Jr. who happily greeted Jacob with a pat on the nose. I nearly came watching him nuzzle it like a little puppy.

"You going to kiss it for me, baby?" I watched as he lifted a hand as if to touch me, but dropped it and leaned back. My cock twitched greedily not feeling the warmth of him against it.

"Why are you guys here?" He asked straightly.

"You're staring at it."

"Because-" He briefly looked at my cock, licking his lips, "You're horny?"

I gripped myself, stroking, hoping that would ease the tension, but it did very little, "Don't deny yourself, wolf boy. We can smell you nearly every night. Every time you touch that thick cock of yours and rub one out, I can taste it miles away.

In his little crouched position I could see him think. Here I was offering him the world- my huge manhood- and he looked upset. I thought this would have him leaking juices.

The door opened. Edward was in the doorway, a moment killer on his face.

"We have company." Fuck.

Jacob jumped up on his toes, a hard-on in his jeans. I could nearly taste it.

"Jacob," I rolled my eyes at the sultriness in his voice. It was something he often used when he wanted things to go his way, "Love-" And it was working. It was amusing watching Jacob's brown skin glow redder. Don't do it, man. Don't butter him up. He needs to play a bit.

It was like a saving grace hearing the echo of two little brat girls approaching the rest room. I grabbed Jacob against me, my cock poking his ass through his jeans and guiding him into the stall with me. Edward was just as quick, sliding in with us and locking the latch on the door just as someone stepped into the bathroom.

It was a tight squeeze. Jacob took to falling on the porcelain seat, a fuckable look on his face as he stared at the two of us. I couldn't help shoving my cock into his pretty face. Jacob's eyes narrowed, before his gripped me rather strongly, challenging me to make a noise. I took it one step farther, curling my hands behind his neck and pushing his lips towards what leaked so generously for him. I've been waiting for a long, fucking time.

Edward hissed my name, but I quietly threatened to shove my cock down his throat as well if he kept the cockblocking up.

The little wolf boy seemed determined to suck me off until I screamed bloody murder, even as the man outside the stall took his sweet time pissing. My hip jerked on its own accord when his slippery, warm tongue prodded my slit.

He was playing dirty.

There was a downfall for being a vocal, sex machine. The louder I was, the more I had control, the more fun was had. My hips worked on their own brainwaves, pushing past his tongue to the edge of his throat, enjoying the way he gagged slightly. Edward's breath caught beside me. The voyeur was loving this show. I felt a proud smirk cross my face.

Yeah, that's right, Jakey. Take it all in.

And that he did, not pulling back once. I swear he had more experience then he let on. It was his turn to one up me. A quick hand came up, cupping my balls, before tickling the skin past it. I clamped my teeth shut, nearly letting a moan slip past. I needed something to muffle me. I turned to Edward, needing an audience member to assist me in my next trick. Doing the same as I did to Jacob, I forced Edward towards me, only this time in need of his pink, prick sucking lips on my own. I forced my tongue into his mouth, feeling a bit big headed when he suckled it like a little cock hungry girl.

That's right boys, let me dominate.

The man flushed and left without washing his hands. The coast was clear.

I let out a chuckle, "Fuck. I'm so glad I came up with this plan." And just like that, my moment on top of the world was over. Jacob pulled those plump lips form my aching member. Edward ended the kiss, a look of concern on his face.

"Jake," He started, as if he was willing to explain himself, but he was panting. He was so turned on, I'm sure his conscience was fighting his libido - and losing.

Jacob stood up from the toilet, leaned over and unlocked the stall behind me, before squeezing his way past us. We followed him out. He was already grabbing his bags that were under the sink and was walking over to me, a look of fury on his face before he shoved them into my hands.

What the fuck?

Wasn't he just eagerly sucking me off a minute ago?

"I guess it was you two that set this up?" He said angrily.

"Set _what _up, pup?" I wasn't understanding the sudden burst of anger.

"T-this!" He stammered, pointing to the bags before digging in his pockets and pulling out the gift card we mailed to him, "You were luring me out of La Push so you could f-fuck me?" The look on his face was a mix of anger and...hurt.

Wait. When did this happen?

"Jake, we weren't trying to lure you out here." Edward tried to explain as I zipped myself back in my pants. I guess finishing the blowjob was out of the question.

"Then what was it for?"

"We had a great time with you." I shrugged, "And I just wanted to say..." I didn't know how to finish that. He gave me an awakening fuck. I had to pay him back in some way.

"Thank you?" He finished, "With..._money?"_ I nodded at his words. Yeah, thank you. That's what I meant to say.

I was a bit thrown off when his fist hit my jaw. He pulled back, holding his hand in pain, glaring at me. I had no idea what that was for. Was he angry at me for being thankful? This boy was a handful. He stood there, eyes darker than I have ever seen. I'd fuck him right there if he wasn't so willing to break his other hand against my face.

"Jake-" Edward started.

"Don't call me that." He snapped at him. He cradled his hand to his chest, then with no other words, left us where we stood.

And everything was working out fine.

"Emmett," Edward spoke these words calmly, but I knew that tone. He was fucking pissed and was trying to keep things civil, "He's not a _toy. _He's-"

I wasn't understanding this mess up we were in, but one thing was clear to me, "I know he's not a toy."

"We hurt his feelings." Was the next thing Edward said.

I felt a bit helpless. I thought he would be happy with extra cash in his pocket, "I don't understand."

"It makes him feel cheap."

"And I forcing him to suck me off doesn't?" I inquired. Was it just me or was this ridiculous?  
>"That's...different." There was something weird about the way Edward was staring at me, "When you care about someone, you don't mind doing things for them."<p>

Wait. Wait. Wait.

"He _cares_ about us?" And here I thought the wolf was just down for a healthy tumble.

My partner in crime was silent for a moment.

"I _know_ you felt it before." His words were heavy with meaning.

I rolled my eyes. Did we really need to talk about this? He was a great kid. I enjoyed his company, especially when I was filling that tight ass up.

This hard-on wasn't going to take care of itself

"Emmett." he reminded me of a scolding father.

"Does it hurt that I'm honest?"

"No," He surprised me with that answer, "But it does hurt him when he believes that that is all you want from him."

"But it isn't." I argued.

Great, I hurt the little pup's feelings.

**Jacob**

I was angry, seething, speeding down the one road towards home. My body trembled violently, shaking the car, threatening to rip it apart with my massive form, but I was able to contain the worst of my fear - for now.

It was a bit disheartening knowing that it was all about the thrill for them. I wasn't quite human, able to endure what they could give me yet I wasn't one of them, so it wouldn't be a problem avoiding me. It was perfect. I wished I would have seriously considered that fear I had. That fear of meaning very little to them. I knew now this was all they wanted from me.

And here I was getting vulnerable and _enjoying_ what may have been a kinky romp in a public space.

What was I thinking?

And Edward...I thought he was different. I could have sworn he cared.

I scowled, realizing I was thinking too much into this. It was a one-time thing. It was fun while it lasted. Granted, I lost my virginity in a very unconventional way to a bunch of leeches, I didn't regret it. At least I found how flexible I was sexually.

I laughed out loud at the thought. I got done in the ass and I loved every minute of it. There's no way anyone at home would understand that _me _of all people, was a pillow biter.

But it was the realization that came crashing down on me. I wouldn't have taken it from anyone else but them. I couldn't get the image out of my head. They were so gentle with me, like I was some precious...thing.

But I guess being de-virginized can get messy if you're forced into something. I was going to have to get over myself.

Yet I couldn't.

I growled out in anger feeling my eyes sting and nearly pulled off the road when the wetness collected and ran down my cheek. I was _crying _over leeches? No wonder they felt it right to target me out of everyone when it came to fucking. I was easy to manipulate and hurt and too fucking stupid to tell the difference between a delusion and reality.

I was almost sure I had driven myself to insanity when I felt the car rock, but what I saw had me doing a double take before hitting the brakes harshly. I jerked forward violently, but that wasn't enough to keep my eyes away from what hung on the side of my car, nearly tipping it over.

Emmett grinned sheepishly at me, knocking on the window. He wanted in. Without a thought, I reached over unlocking the seat before cursing myself. Wasn't it him that had me speeding down the road like a maniac? He slipped in with ease, eyeing me curiously before shutting the door beside him.

I stared at him, waiting for the reason why he decided to pounce on my car, but it never came.

"If this is your attempt at another blowjob, you're failing miserably." My voice came out cold, causing him to wince.

He gave a nervous chuckle, not looking at me as he finally felt it fit to speak, "I'm not here for that."

"No hand jobs either." I added, causing him to sigh in defeat. I stared at him curiously. He looked uncomfortable and that was something I had never seen before.

"Jacob," he started, "I-. Fuck it." He growled, turning towards me, "I didn't mean to hurt you like that. _Both_ of us didn't. You have some set of balls on you to do what you did with us and I guess I thought I was paying you back by taking care of you, but I never thought it would backlash like that. Seriously, dude, if that was what I thought would have happened, you would have had a lifetime guarantee of blowjobs from me, whenever you wanted. All I was saying was thank you, so...thank you." His jaw clenched as he stared ahead.

I stared back at him in awe, feeling slightly amused - and touched.

I didn't know whether I should kiss him or laugh in relief.

His eyes finally met mine, "Say something, dude."

"I-" I bit my lip, "But why did you guys meet me there?"

"We wanted to _see _you."

"And fuck me?"

"What can I say, you're a fuckable guy." He joked, "But we do like you. I know damn sure I do. And this whole thing was my idea, by the way, so the blame should only be on me."

I stared back at him, not sure how to digest what he was saying. I didn't want to be a pawn in their game, but I couldn't deny myself that all I thought about in the last few days was what I would do to them the next time we were all alone. Was it so hard to believe that they were thinking the same thing?

"Look," Emmett said, probably still believing I wasn't buying anything he said, "I don't think I could stand sitting in a separate car as you cried-"

"How do you know I was crying?" I lifted my hands to check my cheek. It was a bit wet, but it wasn't like I was sobbing loudly with the windows down.

"Edward," He said softly, "He knew."

"Where is he?"

"He should be at the house, waiting for us," He stopped, facing me and adding, "That's if you want to come."

I raised an eyebrow.

"He wants to check your hand, babe." He pointed to the hand that was gripping the wheel tightly. The attention on it caused me to loosen my hold. I was so wrapped up in anger, I didn't realize I was actually in pain.

I didn't answer right away and that seemed answer enough for Emmett, "Alright," He sighed, opening the passenger door, "I hope you don't stay angry about this. I really am sorry. Edward is going to kill himself-" He grumbled, but I reached out, grabbing his jeans.

"No," I finally stated, "Don't go." He stayed put, looking back at me. I thought to myself for a minute, trying to digest everything.

There he sat, watching me patiently. From what I knew, Emmett was rarely patient and yet he showed no sign of agitation at my hesitation. My stomach tingled in delight and I suddenly didn't care about being angry. I leaned over across our seats, kissing him gently in gratitude.

"Fuck yes." He growled against my lips, using one hand to pull me onto his lap in a big swoop, before aggressively parting my lips with his tongue. I felt relieved being on his lap, in his arms, kissing and making up. If only Edward was here, it would be perfect.

"We need Edward." I finally was able to get out after a breathtaking kiss.

"Damn straight we do." He repositioned me on his lap, so that he held me to him like a baby. Reaching over, he grabbed my keys from the ignition and knocked my door open with his knee before standing up. With a fluid motion, my door was closed and we were speeding past trees.

**Edward**

What bothered me wasn't the unknown of whether or not he would forgive us. Jacob was naturally a forgiving and trusting person. He showed that much by stopping by alone to inform us on certain matters and letting us pleasure him as we desired. No, trust wasn't a problem. I was actually near hysterics about what he may have thought our intentions were. Knowing that what we had done driven him to tears hurt more than what I would have ever expected. I paced the small house waiting. I had to leave this up to Emmett, considering that it was him that ultimately drove Jacob away and he felt responsible and willing to mend it. Something about Jacob had softened his demeanor more than I know Rosalie could. Granted, Rosalie was tough and hard to deal with. I never saw Emmett's capability of care put to use. All that he never did for her, went to Jacob. In more ways than one.

I paced straight to the back of the small space, walking right into the one bedroom area. Esme wasn't trying to be covert about her intentions for us. A bed was meant for only one thing to a vampire. I backed out the room, hearing the familiar patterns of Jacob and Edward. Relief washed over me as I caught that Jacob wasn't in distress, although his hand was troubling him. Emmett, on the other hand, had a racing mind. He was like an over-active wild animal. His thoughts raced back to giving Jacob a good "reaming" to just making sure he was okay. He was after all a man.

Within seconds, they were stepping inside the nestled space of Esme's creation, Emmett sporting a very happy grin, "Honey, we're home." He called out. Jacob trailed in behind him, a sheepish look on his face.

"How's your hand?" I asked as gently as I could. At that moment, I was more concerned about his pain. We would get to the 'forgiving' afterwards.

He lifted a cradled hand, biting his full lip. Emmett and I both had hitched breaths, "It hurts a bit, but it'll heal."

"It will," I agreed, "But we need to make sure it heals correctly."

He stood where he was for a second, unsure of what to do.

I took the initiative, "Em," I said, getting my brother's attention, "Carlisle's kit." He nodded, running out of the front door before it could close.

And we were alone.

"I-" His teeth didn't seem to relent from his lip, "Um, where did Emmett go?"

I took slow steps to him, watching as he tensed a bit. Before any of this, he was a very stubborn and aggressive young man. He was defiant to my siblings and I, yet respectful to our parents. He kept to himself and we had shared little conversations and the ones we did share, I couldn't keep myself from fooling with him. I thought it was amusement, but standing there in the small space with him, it was so obvious to me that I was flirting. We both were.

He didn't know how to wrap his mind around keeping our company. I could understand. Emmett's slip-up did bring some issues to the front burner, but the first thing I wanted him to know was that this wasn't a game.

"Emmett went to go get some medical supplies Carlisle keeps at home in case of some emergencies." I was in arms distance from him. I lifted a hand slowly, taking his wounded one in my own. He allowed me to examine it.

"What kind of emergencies?" He seemed to like the safe conversation.

"With many Wanderers in the past, Carlisle thought it smart to keep some medication and bandaging back at the house. You visited more often than you'd care to remember and there was always a chance of..." I let my voice trail off, not wanting to continue.

"Oh." He said softly.

"Jacob, we cared about you before anything happened."

He winced when my thumb grazed along his knuckles, "You knew I was attracted to you." He confirmed.

"I did."

"You knew that I wanted you."

I felt my jaw clench. Now wasn't the time to think about sex, "Yes."

"A-and Emmett wanted...?"

"Emmett likes you too." I couldn't help feeling a grin spread on my face.

"So...we all just...fuck each other?" He asked, wincing again when I checked the sensitivity in his fingers.

"We don't have to."

"What if I said..?" He hesitated for a second, "What if I said I enjoyed the sex though?"

"It's not wrong to. We all did."

He was having an internal battle. He didn't want to get attached to this, but a piece of him didn't care. It all ended when he spoke the next words, "All I want to do is kiss you right now."

**Jacob**

I didn't know how this was going to work out. Being alone with Emmett, I couldn't keep my hands off him, and standing alone in the woodsy house with Edward had me speeding through scenarios. I wanted to taste him again.

He smiled sweetly, massaging my sore hand with his thumb, "I empathize that desire."

Before I could even consider closing the distance between us, there was a soft thud. I blinked seeing a small sack in Edward's hand.

"You boys having fun without me?" I heard Emmett say lightly behind me. I jumped. That was quick and quiet! Edward merely shook his head, walking to the counter of the kitchen, adjacent from the living room. He opened the sack, pulling out a roll of bandages and a small bottle of pills. I watched intently.

Just no needles. No needles.

"There won't be a need." He answered, "You have a metacarpal fracture and one of your knuckles are crushed. The only problem is that I'll need to re-break the bones. You heal so fast, that some of the bones are out of place. We need them to heal correctly."

I didn't like pain, but I have had bones broken before.

"Alright."

He motioned me over and I walked being mindful that Emmett was dangerously silent. I tried my best to ignore it. Edward held my hand, giving me eye contact. He seemed to nod in the direction behind me. I frowned, feeling odd that they were secretly communicating with me here.

"We're not." Edward said softly, lowering his eye, so he could watch me through his lashes. I could feel one of my knees give. He needed to not do that, "Emmett was just thinking about how good you would look naked in the king-sized bed in the master bedroom."

"Wha-OWW!" I cried, hearing the snap in my hand. I cursed the both of them.

"Anticipation is the worst part, Jake." He said tenderly, "I apologies." His eyes were softening. It didn't look like he enjoyed hurting me so I forgave him.

After massaging my hands to make sure everything was in place, he wrapped it in a stiff looking bandage. He commented that a cast was unnecessary because I healed at an excessive pace.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." I mumbled, holding my hand out to see. I was unable to close it into a fist.

"It is if you punch a vampire." he said lightly, "I have these for you. I'm going to give you two since it takes a little more to knock you out." He held up a prescription bottle. I didn't figure Carlisle for an illegal drug user. Edward smirked, but didn't reply.

"Why would you need me knocked out?" I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't surprised to hear Emmett chuckle behind me.

"Asleep, you move less." He replied, "and in addition, the medicine will help ease the throb you may feel."

_But what about my other throb?_

I slapped my face with my normal hand, regretting the slip of thought. How could I slip such a sexual thought in during a normal conversation.

I looked up, shyly, hoping Edward didn't catch that. He was watching me with parted lips and hungry eyes. I felt my breath catch in my throat like...well, something big. I tried not to think of Emmett that moment, which ultimately left me thinking of his big...My ass throbbed and I swallowed, feeling a thirst not for water.

I jumped, feeling a hand slide up my back, "I won't fool with you, I promise." Emmett's cool breath hit the back of my neck, bringing up goosebumps. I shuddered, my knees buckling again.

"I don't want to take it." I mumbled. God, that sounded perverted. They both knew I was willing to take something else though.

Edward's eyes re-focused, his lips meeting before he spoke, "Humor me." He opened the bottle, slipping two pills in his hand before retreating to the kitchen sink, getting a glass of water, "Follow me, love." He said in a small voice. Like a trained dog, I followed him pass the living room, and a flight of stairs leading to a loft. We turned right passed the stairs, under the cover of the second floor to a double door room. We entered and I bit back a gasp seeing a very wide room with an enormous bed, fireplace and fluffy rug. This looked like a fuck-room.

"Where _am_ I?" I thought to ask, although it took about 10 minutes.

"It is a gift from Esme," Edward said softly, setting the pills and cup on a modern looking nightstand, "It's hard being..._intimate_ in a house full of vampires." He said softly.

"Have you been intimate with anyone else but me and Emmett?"

He shook his head, "No." He said softly.

"So it isn't a present for you." I mumbled, sad that no one knew of our sexcapades but happy he had no one else to fuck.

"It is." He said so softly, I had to strain to hear, "Take the pills and rest. We'll be here when you wake up." Before I could argue, I felt his cool lips on my forehead, then lips. I knew he wanted it to be a peck, but I greedily wrapped my good hand behind the nape of his neck, making sure our contact stayed as was. Our lips smacked noisily as I tried to gain some dominance, but he fought, a growl growing deep in his chest as he wrapped a cool arm around my waist, pulling my torso to his.

"God, _Edward_," His name came out like a cannon ball, hitting his nerve and severing it. I whimpered feeling my back on the bed. He was in between my legs, fingers weaving in my locks before tugging gently, "More," my hips snapped up, locking happily when he responded with a rough buck. He pulled from the kiss, pecking along my chin and neck. My flesh tingled at the contact.

"You're making me lose control, Black," He said aggressively. I didn't expect that at all. He never referred to me like that before. Something about it made me whine pathetically.

I moved my right hand, ready to grip and crumble his shirt in my hands, but a stab of pain made me hiss out. He pulled away immediately.

_No. No. No. Keep going!_

"I can't." He sounded disappointed and a bit irritated.

"No," I whined, "I don't care. It doesn't hurt that much."

"Jacob," His will was breaking.

I tugged at his shirt, whimpering, "_Please."_

A guttural sound came from him that made my pelvis jerk into his chest, "Jacob, don't stay that." He growled.

I grinned inwardly, "_Please."_

He lowered into me, kissing my lips roughly. God, I never saw this sign of him. Wasn't it supposed to be Emmett who was like this. Where was he anyway?

"Fuck." I heard Emmett growl happily from the entrance of the room. Edward's head snapped up and he was off of me, "Aww, come on!" Emmett whined.

"He needs to heal." Edward sounded like he was fighting the urge to do something. With a clenched jaw he backed away from me, "Take your pills, okay?" He said softly, before disappearing from sight. I cried out, feeling cheated. I needed contact. My eyes searched, catching Emmett in the doorway, licking his lips. He had the same hungry look in his eyes.

"Em," I tried to sound seductive, but I'm sure I sounded lame, "come here."

"Fuck yeah I will." He snickered, taking a step in the room.

"Emmett." I scowled, hearing Edward's voice. Emmett hesitated, his eyes narrowing and then he took another step, "Don't do it." He warned in the next room.

I pouted, feeling my cock ache. Emmett was out of the room and I was alone. I stared at the pills, bitterness rising in my throat like bile. I wanted to fuck them, damnit!

I heard a glass breaking in the next room. I grinned. Someone was listening in on my thoughts. I closed my eyes, picturing the both of them, stark nude, hard and willing coming towards the bed. Edward moved first, getting on his knees, pleasuring what he left aching minutes before. His pink lips wrapped around me, licking up the juices that was now wetting my jeans. Emmett laid next to me, brushing a hand under my shirt like earlier only this time finding the sensitive dark flesh on my chest. With a skilled tongue, he teased my earlobe before biting, whispering dirty, Emmett comments. I moaned, losing control of my left hand. It was suddenly applying pressure on my cock through my jeans. I played around with my imagination for a few minutes, trying my best to lure Edward in and get myself off at the time, but it was only becoming disappointing. In the back of my mind, I felt the painful twinges of rejection. I finally gave up, pouting and angry. I looked at the pills again, feeling defeated. I sat up, picking up one of the pills, examining it with distaste before throwing it in my mouth, guiding it down with water. It didn't satisfy my thirst.

I was contemplating the other pill when I heard a muffled thump and a moan. I stood to my feet immediately, peaking through the ajar door. I couldn't see anything from there, so I took to tip-toeing down the hall to see what was up.

I suddenly had a case of déjà vu.

I turned the corner, hearing the rumbled voice of Emmett, "You want him to fuck that ass, don't you?"

"Em," Edward whined. He hissed out, responding to something Emmett did.

"Say it." Emmett growled.

"Ungh, yes. I do." He sounded so submissive. This was totally different to how he was with me. I scanned the living room and gasped, catching the sight.

"Uh oh. Looks like we have company."

**Emmett**

I felt frustrated. There he was offering himself to me, whining for me to come over and I was responding to Edward as if he was my master. When I get the chance, I was going to fuck him until his ass got overworked. I found Edward standing at the counter, hands tightening and splintering the wood.

"You are too safe." I sighed. He looked as if he was concentrating hard on something.

"I don't want to hurt him." He said too seriously to be horny. He moved around the counter, grabbing a dish that wasn't yet put away by Esme. The kitchen counters were still littered with silver utensils and cups we'd never use.

I cocked an eyebrow, seeing the glass slip from his fingers, before crashing to the floor. It was an odd sight.

"Fuck, Jake." He shut his eyes. I laughed, figuring that Jacob must have been thinking something quite dirty in the next room, "A mind is a dangerous weapon." I laughed teasingly, enjoying how Edward's will was breaking. That kid had quite an effect on him. He turned, with in human speed, running towards the front door. He was trying to make an escape, keep his will intact. I followed, grabbing his arm in the living room, before pulling his back against my chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" I was enjoying this immensely.

_Come on, Edward. Lose control for me._

"I can't stay within range of him. I'll go crazy." He heaved forward, but I pressed him against my chest again, "He knows what he's doing. He's trying to lure me in there."

Smart pup.

"Well, let's do something about it."

"Em," He warned.

I sighed, annoyed as hell with him. This was a damn wolf. We could fuck the wolf boy into next week and he'd be fine. I laughed seeing him double over. The pain must be incredible. Well, if I was here, I may as well handle this tragedy. Edward tensed in my arms, knowing my next move.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" I asked, squeezing his arousal. His hands fell on the back of the leather living room sofa. With ease, I pushed my hands between his jeans and boxers loving the low growl I got for the intrusion, "It's not rape if you like it, baby."

"Stop." He wasn't fighting.

"What would you rather?" I asked, knowing this was a win-win situation for me, "Losing control and end up fucking his brains out or getting off on a measly handjob?" He didn't answer, so I continued, leaning in to shamelessly lick his neck before kissing the flesh sloppily. I began fisting his dick, thumbing his tip, happy to collect some Edward juice.

"Now would you look at this?" I spoke to him, lifting my hands from his throbbing arousal. I held my wet thumb to his lip, "You enjoying this?" It took a few seconds, but I saw the bronze head in front of me nod curtly. That's right, give in to Emmett. I pressed my thumb to his lips, laughing in pleasure when he suckled it, moaning openly.

"You love the way you taste?" I asked, "You wish it was his, don't you?" My hands slipped back into his jeans, fisting that cock again, pumping furiously. The next moan came out loud and loud. Fuck, that's what I'm talking about! He was liking the talk about Jacob, "He has a big cock, think you can take it? Think you could take mines as well? Us both filling you up? You want us in there?" He whined, bending over the couch.

"I can't take it." He cried.

I wouldn't stop, "You want him to fuck that ass, don't you?"

"Em," He cried. I loved this. I love having him whining for _me._ It made me hungry for more. I bucked my rock hard cock into his ass. He hissed out, most likely picturing it snug inside him along with the warm, fiery cock of Jacob's.

What a dirty, little bitch. I loved it.

"Say it." I growled, getting so much joy.

"Ungh, yes. I do." His hips were moving with my fists and he moved a hand over his head, grabbing my hair, before tugging roughly. Fuck, he knew I loved that. He straightened his back, turning his head to kiss me, but the gasp behind us stopped everything.

"Uh oh. Looks like we have company."

"I-" Jacob stuttered, "I'm sorry, I didn't know..." His voice trailed off. He looked so deliciously innocent, standing there before us.

"Come here." I ordered. He bit his lips, hesitating. Fuck, what was it about him and that nervous habit? I could see his tongue flicker against that pout and I nearly jerked Edward through the couch, "Don't make me repeat myself again, Jacob."

He looked so fuckable with that blush on his cheeks, but he walked forward, stopping only inches in front of us, "I'll leave-" He looked upset, almost hurt. I felt a bit of guilt, knowing that he wanted Edward in that room with him and yet here I was, fooling around with him. I'd make up for that.

"Kiss this bitch, right here." I motioned towards Edward who grunted in reply.

"Emmett-" He started, but my hand squeezed his cock in warning, "Did I say you could talk?" I wasn't surprised to hear a small whimper of pleasure come from Jacob. Who didn't like some rough play?

That tanned chest rose and fell in heaves, but he still closed the gap between us, lifting a shaky hand to graze along Edward's shirt. Edward bucked into my hand, responding to the seductive wiles of our beloved prey. I was waiting all week for this! He took another step, pressing his chest against my bronze-haired captor before pressing his lips to Edward's. I cursed under my breath feeling his hardness through Edward's jeans and again I pumped that leaking dick in my hands, this time bringing it out to the air, wetter than ever.

"Eat it up, boys." They both whimpered in pleasure. I could literally see the color enhance in Jacob's cheek as he took in short breaths of Edward's pre cum. He suddenly looked hungry. He pressed his lips to the tip of my middle finger, where most of his juices were, and suckled until all of my finger was nestled in in his throat like a fucking popsicle. My cock was straining against my jeans. He was a dirty boy, I knew it!

Edward gasped watching along with me.

But it didn't end there.

I nearly came in my pants watching them obscenely lick my hands clean before their tongues met along my palm battling for the scraps before melding together into a very porn friendly kiss.

"This looks like something we should take into the room." I offered.

**Jacob**

I couldn't believe what was going on. Here I was again, a witness to their secret romp and once again invited in. This was becoming a habit or a well-rehearsed plan. Edward's tongue battled against mine as hips jerked into mine. I could feel his hardness and all I wanted to do was taste more of the sampler I had. I wanted to suck him dry. He plunged his tongue deeper in my mouth, probably catching that last thought.

"This looks like something we should take into the room." I heard Emmett's enticing voice boom. I pictured him filling me up as I sucked Edward off. What I wouldn't give...

Edward's moan was loud, causing me to blush and pull away and Emmett to chuckle, "Edward's voting for it, I'm taking. What about you, sexy?" He asked me.

"I-" I stammered, not sure how to answer it right. I wanted to so bad, my legs were shaking and my body ached for release and filling. All I had was my honesty, "I want you to fuck me, Emmett."

He grunted, licking his lips, "That makes three of us then." With quickness and strength I forgot he had, he wrapped an arm around my waist, throwing me over his shoulders as well as Edward and booked it to the bedroom where we both bounced against the soft mattress of the bed.

"I want to see you two make-out." He said, a glint of lust in his eyes as he undid his jeans. I was more than happy to oblige. I looked over to Edward, who was now eyeing me curiously. He turned on his side, resting on his elbows and motioning me closer with his pointer finger, "Come here, love." My stomach tightened and did about a dozen flip flops. I couldn't even speak. He looked so sexy, heavy eyelids and pink lips; lips you could put to work.

I mimicked his position, leaning in to kiss his cool lips, enjoying how he controlled me. Emmett made a satisfied noise at the edge of the bed, still watching. It seemed that alone fueled Edward. Hands were on my jeans, fingering the zipper and button. He continued to massage my tongue with his own, moaning into my mouth when I bucked my hips into his hands.

I felt the mattress weigh down and I pulled away just in time to see a very eager and naked Emmett crawling over towards us. He leaned into me, pecking my lips before repeating the same to Edward. And then, with a coyness only Emmett could pull off, he wrapped each arm around our shoulders, cradling our heads to meet with his before simultaneously tonging both our lips.

"Oh my God!" I gasped into the three-way kiss, pressing my face in more, flickering my tongue along both his and Edward's. I closing my lips around theirs, suckling their wet muscles into my mouth. Both men moaned. Their tongues battled inside me and even as I pulled away, they went on in a rather aggressive kiss, fighting for control.

I wasn't surprised to see Emmett win.

He slid down Edward's body, ripping his shirt off his body in the process, but took the time to unbuckle and slide Edward's jeans and boxers off. And there they were, both naked. I leaned back, enjoying the show. If this was as far as it got, me watching them, it was perfect. Emmett was back on top of Edward, writhing, their hard cocks battling like their tongues did moments before.

"Em!" Edward whined, snaking his hips. I felt a jolt to my groin and despite my best efforts, I moaned.

_Fuck._

Their heads both turned to me with dazed looks.

"You alright there, wolf boy?" Emmett asked, a ravenous look in his eyes.

"Please," I felt my body shaking from the heavy sexual tension, "Keep going."

I unbuckled my jeans to indicate that I was going to get full pleasure from the show.

"Watch," Emmett ordered, "But I don't want you to come yet. If you're going to get off, it should be by one of us."

I panted, not sure talking should be allowed. I was so turned on, I couldn't think straight. I nodded in silent agreement, watching as Emmett rolled both of them over, reversing the positions. Edward now was on top, kissing and pecking along Emmett's neck, chest and finally his prominent V in his groin area. I shuddered, knowing what was coming next. Edward held Emmett's cock in his hand like it was a precious treasure. He stared momentarily at it, licking his lips before kissing the tip, darting a tongue out, collecting the juices.

Emmett growled out, watching Edward at work, as did I. My hands were cupping under my shaft, toying with myself idly as I watched. Anything more and I'm sure I would have come instantly. It was insane how turned on I was.

Emmett's cock was thick, but Edward managed to get all of it in, bobbing in a slow rhythm before alternating to match Emmett's thrusting hips. Edward looked so delicious, pink lips wrapped around an alabaster cock with hallow cheeks sucked in. My heart pattered loudly in my chest as I watched. I felt a bit jealous. Not because I wasn't included, but rather that Emmett got to feel that tongue and mouth on him and that Edward got to wrap his mouth around that beautiful monstrosity. I whimpered, feeling like a kicked puppy. My eyes met Emmett's, getting a sexy wink in response before he ordered me over. I crawled towards him, panting erratically like there was no oxygen in the room. He stretched his neck out, capturing my lips with his. I felt his arm around my shoulder and I was soon cradled under his arm, my head on his chest where his heart would have been beating under my ear. From this view, Edward looked even more beautiful. It was almost like he was sucking my dick. I extended a hand, petting his bronze hair and enjoying the moan I got in response. Emmett copied, only fisting Edward's locks and roughly guiding him down to the base of his cock before pulling him all the way off. I sat up, settling on my knees so I could kiss those pink lips, coated with Emmett pre-cum. I licked them first, gathering the wetness before sharing the taste with him, wrapping my bandaged hand around his waist. He seemed to enjoy it.

"I enjoy everything you do, Jacob." He confirmed, "It turns me on so much."

"I like seeing Emmett fuck you." I complimented getting a happy smile from Emmett and a coy smirk from Edward. I sat back, enjoying how Edward caught the hint. He straddled Emmett backwards so I could see him. With a giddiness, I kicked off my jeans, watching wide-eyed as he easily sat on that thickness without hesitation. His hands settled on Emmett's thighs and used them as a balance so he could lift his ass with ease before swallowing the engorged member again.

"That's right, baby," Emmett groaned happily on his back, "Ride that dick."

The dirty talk had my hands on my cock squeezing and rubbing. Edward continued, picking up pace before occasionally stopping, leaning back slightly to grind himself against Emmett. That caused the bigger of the two to buck violently like an angry bull. That must've felt so good. Watching was making me lose patience. I crawled over, straddling Emmett's legs as well, suddenly wanting to feel Edward's cold, hard body against my overheated flesh. I wrapped him in a tight hug as he sat on Emmett's cock. I kissed his neck and just under his jaw, tonguing a trail to his lips before frenching them sloppily. He moaned into my mouth and I felt that strong jolt again and like Emmett, I was bucking my hips. Edward's arms were holding me to him and his hips began working again, this time, his cock grazing against mine. The sensation was beyond anything I imagined. I didn't want to come, but it was appearing that I wouldn't be able to help it.

Or maybe I could.

I pulled away, sitting on Emmett's legs, now nearly eye level with Edward's alabaster cock. I lifted my normal hand and gave it a testing squeeze.

"Yes, Jacob," Edward pleaded, "Please touch me."

I started off slow, working his juices over his cock, so the friction wasn't too much for him. I kept my wrist loose as well as my fist so I maneuver my hands well, occasionally thumbing his slit getting a hiss of pleasure. Emmett was bucking again, most likely unable to fight the sounds Edward was making. I followed the rhythm, this time including my bandaged hand, weaving my fingers together, closing my palms on his throbbing hardness before working my hands up and down, rotating clockwise and counterclockwise, squeezing just when Emmett's thighs met his ass.

"Em-J-Jake!" I never heard Edward speechless before. I felt my cock throb painfully, not happy that it was the only cock in the room being ignored.

"Shit!" Emmett growled. I didn't realize the cool, stickiness coating my hand. I watched in amazement as Edward's body locked. I knew what was happening right then. I remembered. The pleasure that courses through and shuts all muscles down so the euphoria could kick in, take over. The only muscles in overdrive are those where the blood rushes to. Which could only mean that Edward's ass was clamping on Emmett's arousal extra hard. I remembered that as well. And I wanted that so bad. Emmett shouted out, his body locking too. I felt so turned on, massaging his muscled thighs and staring dizzily into Edward's eyes, who stared back just as intensely. He didn't look a bit exhausted. If anything, it seemed like he was just refueled - well, he kind of was.

"Em," His voice came out throaty and lust filled, "I want you both." He whispered.

I watched in confusion as Emmett groaned loudly and to my surprise, kept going, bucking his body into Edward's who now, with agility you'd only see on a limbered pornstar, leaned back gracefully, his back meeting Emmett's chest, before he lifted his arms, tucking them under Emmett's neck, craning his neck to kiss him and utter words of encouragement.

At this point, I was ready to lose it. I had a perfect view of Emmett pushing in and out of Edward. Emmett's legs were bent at the knee on the bed and Edward's legs wrapped around them, so he was spread so nicely. Both their feet planted on the mattress. I felt a thread of pre-cum ease through the slit of my cock as big hands snaked over Edward's chest cupping and fondling him. I was panting like a pervert. I wasn't sure I could take this. And yet Emmett ordered that I couldn't touch myself to the point of orgasm. Did he know just _how_ bad I wanted to?

"Fuck me, Jake." I heard the velvet sweetness of Edward's voice whisper on the bed. I gawked at the request. How could I? He was already being fucked.

"Fill me up." He whined.

As much as I wanted to. I had to wait my turn, right?

"Edward-" I started. I was just as horny as he was, but there was no way I could fuck him now, unless... "Double penetration?" I gulped and then the weirdest thing happened, my cock jumped at the thought. _Literally._

"God!" I hunched over, gripping it, trying my best not to lose it right there.

"Please," Edward whispered.

"Let's fuck him so hard he won't be able to walk straight." Emmett growled, still pumping his cock in and out of Edward.

"I don't want to hurt-" I started. That was a lot of stretching, that I wasn't sure Edward would be able to tolerate.

"_Please."_

Fuck. He did not just use the same trick on me. Like an order, I followed, first lubricating myself in my own pre-cum. God knows how much I was leaking. I positioned myself between both of their legs. Emmett kept his hips still as I prepared Edward, slipping a finger in, feeling how tight it was before sticking another, rubbing it along Emmett's cock while scissoring for extra space. Edward mmm'd huskily and I couldn't take it anymore. With my healthy hand, I guided my cock in the extremely tight space hearing both of them groan.

God, it was a tight squeeze. So tight, I wasn't sure I could hold out. I waited until I was halfway in, leaning over, resting my hands on both sides of their cool bodies. I moved my hips as slowly as I could, nearly going cross-eyed at the tightness and the feel of both of my cock sandwiched between them. Who would have thought I would be extremely turned on by this.

Edward froze under me, his back arching. I wasn't sure if I was hurting him, so with all the self-control I could muster, I stopped.

"No." He voice came out breathy and dare I say, turned on, "More." That was enough to send a rippling effect of pleasure down my spine. I stretched my torso slightly so I was now level with two beautifully blissful faces. Minding my movements, I began a slow grind into Edward, hissing when I could literally feel the throbbing of Emmett's manhood on the underside of my cock. Possessed by the vision altering sensation, I lowered my head onto Edward's chest, kissing along his sculpted pecs and grinning into his cool skin when my lips found gold.

"Jake!" He yelped out. It seemed to me that I found a special spot. I swirled my tongue around the small bud, biting gently.

Wasn't a good idea.

I was happy for my position on the bed, because my knees automatically buckled, feeling the walls close in around both invading members.

I nearly choked on my tongue as Emmett hissed out a low "Fuck." I witnessed in awe as Emmett's eyes locked with mine. I was able to catch an eye winking in my direction right as his lips closed around the nape of Edward's neck before shamelessly licking along it like a kitten keen on cleaning. His hips jerked up, lifting both mine and Edward's body. I gasped then when I felt the hard coolness of motion under me. I was locked in a paralyzing ecstasy, doing my best to endure Emmett's fast, pumping hips in and out of the tightness that locked us together. God, it must take a hell of a lot of strength and stamina tolerate such a sensation for any longer. I was already losing my grip on pacing my pleasure. I was a novice, after all.

Reading my body language and mind, Edward egged on sexily, "Come inside me, Jake." I could feel my jaw drop and my eyes roll back from the sound of his voice and the feel of Emmett against me. With a pitiful whine, I locked lips with Edward's, my tongue plunging in that cold mouth tasting and inhaling how sweet he was. It burned so good. I could feel his cock hardening against my stomach, warm stickiness collecting on my skin. I held up a shaky hand, gripping his wild locks with my healthy hand, tugging his head back, exposing white skin. Emmett hummed in appreciation under, kissing the flesh. It suddenly looked like the perfect thing to do. I joined in, happy when I got the expected cries of our names. Our tongue trails overlapped and connected before the inevitable meeting occurred. I was once again bonded in a passionate kiss, only this time submitting to a hungry tongue and a booming growl of arousal.

That did the trick.

"I'm goi-" I couldn't even finish. White dots flashed before my eyes and it suddenly felt like I caught the case of vertigo. I lost all balance and concentration. Walls closed around my cock, hands enclosed my chest and a very strong tongue danced in my mouth.

I was riding one hell of a wave of orgasm spasms. And it was lasting forever.

"God, Jake, you look so sexy when you come." I could faintly hear Emmett now. That voice was so deep and alluring that-

"Oh!" I cried out. This couldn't be. No, this wasn't happening!

I was coming again?

This had to be physically impossible, right? There wasn't anything left in me. Long fingers snaked through my short hair, massaging my scalp as words of husky encouragement were uttered by Edward.

I panted, nearly dead from lack of oxygen to the brain. I could hear Emmett howl under me, "Fuck, that's hot!" he screamed, reaching around our bodies to grab my hips, keep me in place as he picked up speed. Fuck, like I could go anywhere. I could feel the subtle tightening of his sac on my thigh before he roared with an explosive orgasm. All that I was capable of doing was peck along his jaw and watch the beautiful sight of Emmett overwhelmed with the highest physical bliss anyone could feel.

Edward waited patiently between us, a happy smirk on his face. I pulled out of him, sighing when I felt the cascade of mix juices slip out of Edward's tight entrance. I rolled onto my back, doing my best to hide the wince from the slight throb in my hand.

"Jake?" Edward said, no light happiness in his voice now. I silently cursed myself. Fuck, I was spoiling the mood.

"I'm fine."

He sighed, getting off of Emmett before kneeling by me on the bed, "No, you're not." He gingerly lifted my hand, a look of disappointment on his face. I knew what he was thinking even without an extra ability.

"Don't you dare," I growled, "Don't blame yourself for something as trivial as a hurt hand. That's spitting in the face of the intense mind blowing orgasms I had. If you haven't noticed, I had two!"

"Mmm, I noticed." Emmett hummed calmly from behind Edward. He was on his side, head resting in palm. You wouldn't have put together that he just participated in a very awesome threesome. I saw a fleeting look cross Edward's face. My lips tugged up, immediately noticing the look of pleasure he was now trying to mask. I was becoming _very _familiar with that expression.

Still a bit weak from coming into another galaxy, I carefully got up on my knees, doing my best to look...sexy. By the way Emmett gave an intimidating growl and Edward's glazed eyes it seemed to be working.

"Can I have a kiss?"

**Edward**

I knew what he was attempting, but I couldn't help but fall into the warp-hole of submission just as Emmett had me but an hour ago. He bit his full lips, tired eyes already suggesting some more play. Emmett was no help, resting peacefully on his side, teasing me without Jacob's knowledge.

_You felt the way we fucked you? I know you enjoyed every minute of it. Hmm, but you're still hard. Were we not good enough? _

He wore a satisfied smirk on his face, so I knew it wasn't a genuine question. I could contain myself a bit better than Emmett and I had an intention to reciprocate their actions. I felt a devilish smirk cross my face and for a brief moment I had mirrored Emmett's expression, until his lips dropped in curiosity. I forgot that sometimes my skill worked as a gift more than a burden.

Jacob cocked his head cutely, trying to figure me out. I kept the face on, giving him what he wanted; a kiss and a reason to forget his hand. I made the kiss small and brief, using no tongue and very little pressure until he whined in frustration. I wanted him pent up and bothered, turned on again. I traced his jaw with my thumb, moving my lips to his cheeks, nose and forehead. My thumb moved down his neck to his clavicle bone, fingering the dip just above it. My lips soon followed, using my finger as a guide to his neck, suckling his fiery, warm flesh. Emmett smirked, enjoying the show, yet he still wondered what I was up to. So far today, he was in control. It was his idea to give Jacob the money, his idea to test the limits of the boy's kinkiness. Well, I'd have to say it was now my turn to put an idea on the table and test his limits perhaps.

Jacob inhaled sharply, humming in appreciation when my lips puckered on his skin. I vacuumed his flesh, enjoying the growl I got from Emmett and the gasp I got from Jacob. I pulled away from his skin, happy to see the mark I left. I kissed it softly, before whispering into his ear.

"Jake, baby," I whispered lowly into his ear, "Didn't Emmett make you a promise?" I watched with amusement as Emmett raised an eyebrow, rethinking the last words he said to Jacob. He came up with nothing. as well as Jacob.

Yet, in the last hour or so, both of them had thought back to that conversation in the car, covering everything word for word.

"Didn't someone offer you a lifetime of blowjobs?" I hinted.

I could hear Emmett snort behind us, "I don't think I can come again," Jacob said lowly, "But I maybe I could transfer that lifetime offer to you."

I leaned in, pressing my lips to his earlobe, "I think I have a better idea."

"And what are you boys planning way over there?" Emmett fell back on his other elbow, watching us leisurely.

I moved past Jacob, crawling my way over to my unsuspecting victim.

"I want Jacob to fuck you, Em."

**Emmett**

He didn't just fucking say that?

It was plainly obvious that I never been penetrated in the ass. There was no surprise there. I couldn't say I was against the act itself. I loved fucking these two men. In fact, I relished it. I was a master at it, a professional and I knew little to nothing about _being _penetrated. You don't tug hair, slap ass or use control when you bottom.

Jacob shared the same disbelief.

"I-" He stammered from behind, "fuck...Emmett?" Our eyes met and he turned away, skin flushed. I ate his ass out, watched him blow me, fucked him into oblivion and now the sexy fucker chooses to be embarrassed?

Edward merely...smirked.

"You were always the one for wild ideas." I rolled my eyes. he read every thought process that passed through me, so he knew why I wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea.

"You can do a lot as a bottom, Em." He teased.

"I had a first seat show." I confirmed.

"Well then, you should be a willing participant." When did Edward call the shots like this? "Don't forget, love. You're making up for a backlash." Yes, I know my foot - rather my cock - lives in my mouth, but Jacob forgave me, right?

I looked at Jacob again. That massive cock of his was twitching to life, but his eyes remained low. He looked so fucking hot. His lips were full - meant for sucking cock. His muscles tensed and relaxed as he repositioned himself on the bed and those fucklips parted to let out a small gasp when his brown eyes met mine. I'm sure I looked as if I wanted to eat him, "Jacob," I said his name and he gasped again, "Do you want to fuck me?"

"W-what?" His jaw parted, "But I'm- I don't think I can. I mean I can barely stand." He gave pleading eyes to Edward, who vocalized the wolfboy's concerns.

"Would you like me to fuck him, Jake?" Edward asked, causing my cock to jump despite my mental protests.

"You guys are going to kill me." Jacob mumbled, chuckling to himself, "I, um-" He stared pointedly at Edward who merely nodded and cast his glance my way.

His expression was gentle and serene now just as it was when he was speaking to Jacob not a week ago, "Em, would you mind if it was me that took you?"

To be honest, "I don't mind at all," I glanced at Jacob, feeling my own spur of an idea coming, "But only under one condition."

"And what would that be?" Edward asked with knowing eyes.

"I get to suck Jacob off as well." I didn't think it was possible, but Jacob's jaw dropped once again, his cheeks growing redder. If he couldn't fuck me, I'd have to milk him of everything left in his system - get the leftovers. I had no problems with that.

Edward didn't even have to ask, Jacob shut his eyes and jerked his head in a nod. No one could resist Emmett. I was getting two big heads at the thought. I positioned myself on my back, holding my arms out.

"Get to work, boys." I said coolly, although I had to admit, I was a bit anxious. What would it feel like with Edward in me. I fucked him enough to engrave my name on his insides, but he didn't know me that way. It was only fair, I suppose. I saw the way he filled Jacob and it turned me on just like anything else they did. I was sure I would get pleasure from this even if I wasn't in control. I tucked my hands behind my head, waiting for the show to commence. Edward was first, kneeling before me, parting my legs at the thighs. His head disappeared from sight momentarily, before I felt puckered lips to my hip bone. I hummed in appreciation, closing my eyes, enjoying how gentle he was with me, kissing down to my stiffening cock, but brushing past it.

I peeked over at Jacob, who seemed to be doing his best not to tip over. What I was here for was to make sure that would happen. I wanted him to enter an orgasm-filled slumber. I called to him, getting his attention, "Have a seat." I commanded, feeling the sense of déjà vu at my own words. With what looked like all the energy he could muster, Jacob crawled over and hesitantly cradled my face. I freed my hands from behind my head and lifted them, gripping his very warm ass. He gasped out my name hotly, distracting Edward briefly who let out a muffled moan onto my skin.

I suddenly found a niche to a plan. I took each cheek in a hand, massaging them deftly, as Jacob's form weakened, planting his hands on the bed as a support to keep himself up. Jacob's hips lowered and I felt the tip of his hardening cock press against my lips. I gave it an open-mouthed kiss and he hissed in pleasure. His arms wobbled above me and a sheen of sweat was forming on his toned chest. He wasn't kidding about the 'killing him' part. This looked like it was a killing he enjoyed.

"Em-" His voice shook as he said my name and I answered, stretching my tongue to apply pressure to the underside of his dick. I used his ass as steering, pushing him deeper in my mouth before I closed my lips around him, "Oh!" He panted heatedly.

Down below, Edward parted my legs farther, pressing a very frisky finger just over my opening, testing the tightness. Jacob had my attention once again, this time trying to regain some sort of control over himself, sitting up slightly, only to tug at the roots of my hair in earnest. To put him back in his wobbly-limbed place, I hallowed my cheeks, creating a vacuum in my mouth. The wolfboy began speaking in tongues and I just about hardened at that. Edward took this opportunity to slip a finger in me. It felt odd, but not all that special compared to the massiveness down my throat. Jacob's hips bucked into me and Edward entered another finger, this time using motion as if slowly fucking me. I moaned against the hardness gracing my throat and Jacob whimpered. He was hanging by a very thin thread. My ass intruder began a different technique, widening the space between the two fingers, scissoring his way in me. I hadn't felt anything like that in my entire existence. Unable to control myself, I let out a muffled grunt and got another buck from the warm boy on my face. I let up my suckling and kept to just massaging his length with my tongue. I wanted him to last a little longer. Edward pulled his fingers out and for a moment I felt disappointed. I couldn't exactly see what he was doing, but I had an idea. He was coating himself and the last time I checked, we didn't have lotion or lube. I wanted to snicker at the thought of him using the hybrid cum of both a vampire and a wolf to coat his own cock. Did he have to finger himself to gather the juices up? I heard him chuckle and knew I must have been accurate in my assumptions.  
>Jacob was catching his breath, relaxing on his elbows. There wasn't much I couldn't do that would have made him blow his load down my throat. I wanted him hot and bothered as long as possible. I inhaled sharply, feeling a pressure at my tight hole. Damnit, why did I agree to this? Here I was on my back, taking it with no question at all. The shit I'd go through just to get these two off.<p>

Pain wasn't necessarily as bad for Edward and I, but I must say, this was the closest thing to it. Well, up until I felt thighs meet my ass. An unfamiliar tingle shot through my spine right as Edward began to move.

I shouted around the boner, "Whoa!" What the hell was that?

"Agh!" I had to watch myself. Jacob was on a tittering point now. I waited patiently, separating my legs to allow Edward more access. He fell in quite comfortably and yet again I felt it. This time, I was able to control my outburst, but instead, thrashed and squeezed the luscious ass in my hands. Jacob whined, grinding against my throat in reply. Now it was time to work us both to bucket loads of fun - pun intended.

**Jacob**

Every bone in my body seemed to be made of a jelly-like substance, unable to keep any of my weight up. I was crumbling like a damn cookie in milk and Emmett wouldn't let up on my ass. In fact, he was squeezing the hell out of it, giving me zaps of arousal, a substitute for my energy. It was enough to grind into his mouth. My fingers curled and tugged on his boyish curls until I was sure I could use them as leverage to ride his face.

"Fuu-" I choked on a happy sob. His tongue stroked under my tender cock that was already at full length again. By the way he was jerking his body upwards, I could only guess that Edward was fucking him. I wanted to know what it looked like, but I was too scared that I'd cream myself out of existence if I turned my head. And I was too scared to leave it to my imagination. Lord knows that gave me enough boners to last a lifetime. I gasped, feeling my hips being pulled up by Emmett's strong hands. The head of my arousal kissed his mouth, threads of saliva and cum coated his lips, causing me to bite my own just in case I embarrassed myself with anymore noises.

"You think you could have another load ready for me, baby?" He asked. I tugged on his locks, forcing his chin up, exposing his neck. Pushing myself, down his chest, I leaned in, taking his wet lips with my own, penetrating his mouth with my tongue, something I never had the chance to do before. His body bucked and jerked under me, still active below the waist. I took this moment to turn my head and see the sight. It was so interesting to watch the smallest of us three dominating someone fairly bigger in height and mass. Edward was fitted between Emmett's thighs, his fingers tracing the inner legs in a light massage as his hips pushed and pulled from Emmett's body. I couldn't see the golden irises due to the fact that his own eyes were closed, most likely enjoying how tight Emmett must have been.

"You like seeing that?" Emmett said from under me. I nodded my head dumbly, unable to speak at something so breathtakingly hot, "Then use that image." I yelped out when his hands were on my ass. Once again, my hips were nestled on his face, cock sliding down the wet chute, being sucked and caressed with a wide muscles. This time, I fell, face first onto the bed, my lower body the only thing elevated considering how my cock was secured down Emmett's throat. I humped against it, already feeling that tsunami feeling edging ever closer. I was going to lose it for the third time that night. My hips picked up speed, my eyes shut tight as wetness gathered under my eyelids. I was getting closer...

I cried out Edward's name, knowing exactly who it was touching me now. The icy caress along my lower back down to my ass that was so conveniently spread by Emmett. I pleaded and cried for him not to. He was so close to it and if he dared to, I would indeed not remember my name for the next week. Yet he could read my mind and that he did. Two fingers slipped in my quivering entrance, fucking me as feverishly as Emmett was sucking me. I fought to contain myself, but my body had other plans, locking rigid. My muscles were overworked, screaming at the force this last orgasm was having. My stomach heaved at the overload of tingles, lifting my chest from the bed until the only remains of my body touching it, was my elbows and my damp forehead.

"Eh-eh," I tried to say their names, but it was an unsuccessful task. My body went slack, random limps twitching. I couldn't move. I was too exhausted to lift my eyelids either. My body slowly shut down, until there was nothing but quiet, blackness surrounding me.

**Edward**

One pill was enough to put a human out in under 10 minutes. I was almost sure it wouldn't have worked on Jacob at all, but with the physical exercise he endured, one pill was enough. Despite it all, Jacob's hand healed fine. He was still asleep, tucked under Emmett's arms, which wouldn't move in what he claimed was fear of waking him. I could see that that wasn't the case. The boy was alluring and watching the warm body as he peacefully slept was as interesting as a work of art.

I had just entered the room, fully dressed with the house's cordless phone in hand, "I explained to Esme that we'd finish up the kitchen in the house. It should give us time to shower and..." I didn't want to say it as badly as I enjoyed Jacob's company. I didn't want to admit that we had to cover our tracks.

"Get rid of the smell." Emmett finished for me. He was still nude, comfortably pressed against the darker body.

"You do understand why we have to do this?" I pressed. I didn't want to mention Rosalie's name. She wasn't part of this thing we had with Jacob, so she remained avoided, but realistically it was she he was with.

"I understand." He grumbled like a scolded child. I walked over to where they lay. Feeling compelled, I crawled into the bed with them, spooning the other side of Jacob's sleeping body.

"You like him, Em," I stated, reading his train of thought, "I like him too." I concluded.

"He's fucking delicious." He replied, "And so are you." He motioned his fingers, gesturing for me to come closer. I did and was rewarded with an open mouthed kiss when he met me halfway. The body between us stirred, encircling a hand around Emmett's waist before cuddling his chest. It alarmed me how attached we had become to this boy.

"Well," Emmett sighed, a wide, delirious grin on his face, "Seeing how he'll be out for a while, we'll have to save time by showering together."

"Em," I warned. It was already after dark. The family would be suspicious about our whereabouts if we didn't contact them sooner.

"I'm just saying." He shrugged.

But yet again, he had something cooking in that overactive brain of his.

"You're more than welcome to join of course." We heard Jacob's sleepy voice whisper between us. I stared at his form and exchanged a glance with Emmett.

Well...


	3. Extra Juicy

**You are currently reading Juicy. The title of the story has been changed for its protection against those that wish it down.**

**Disclaimer: **_This story isn't for the faint hearted. It's very much PWP, though with a slight twist of plot cohesion and it deals with explicit relations between men. (though, it's technically bestiality...so...) And if you're not jarred yet, its of poly-amorous relations. Read at your own discretion and perversion. _

**Jasper**

I thought I was going insane. It couldn't have been possible, it made no sense. There were conflicts in interests, more so than ever in the household. It was natural for affections to fluctuate and drop between everyone - Rosalie occasionally had desires for Edward, but they were short and gone the next day and on occasion, I noticed when the young wolf was over, the way Edward's sexual animal - caged and tamed - surged to life, even if the look on his face was convincing. Even Emmett had a pull to the young Quileute, but it had never surfaced in my mind that there was something between them.

They never spoke out of character. Emmett was still playful and unapologetic and Edward was still reserved and passionate. I would have never known, until that night they had came back from what they claimed was a day trip to the Port Angeles mall. They didn't smell as they usually did - it was soap, wet air of outside...and earth, a musky scent of earth. Had they gone hunting? Their eyes said differently, but there was a spark, a high pulse of lust radaiting off of them, and although their irises didn't speak of an immediate hunt, they shone with satiated hunger. From where I stood on the stairwell, I witnessed the exchange in their glances and felt it - a primal want. A want that could only be associated with a kill...or sex.

Alice, who I had forgetten was at my side up until that point, hummed in concern. Her little legs dangled between the banister columns. She looked like a little child, bored and confused.

Her worry was territorial and frenzied. It was an automatic reaction whenever one of us was involded in any particular visions, "Is it somethin' we should worry about?"

"I..." She looked up at me and her eyes were questioning, "I don't see you in a few days."

"Am I goin' somewhere?" I teased, not understanding exactly what she meant by that.

"I think, you may cross paths with a Quileute, but I'm not sure why." I considered the situation and agreed that it was a troubling idea. We had been in close contact with the tribe only because of the traffic of Wonderers in close radius to their territory and ours, but rarely did I ever personally congregate with any of them. That duty was always for Edward and Carlisle. I pondered on that and question...

"Does anyone else disappear?"

She focused for a second, "Emmett, Edward," Then with a shake of her head, she added, "They went off my radar today too, but with a trip to Port Angeles, that's bound to happen."

"They may need my assistance for a task then." I finalized, but the look on her small face and the anxiety rushing through her said that that was not likely.

**xXx**

Edward and Emmett, I noticed, kept their spaces away from each other. Edward, disappeared in the comforts of his room and Emmett, as unnerving as it was, kept silent, watching mindless T.V. programs. None of them spoke, not to each other and for that matter, any one else. It was a 12 hour spell, eventually broken when Alice prodded and poked in question about what happened during their trip. It happened, but never so often - I felt myself drown in a deep pool of desire, a strong urge for a taste, not of blood, but of flesh. It was different from anything else Emmett had ever exhibited. His strong desire for Rosalie was always the same, unique, like a fingerprint. This was something else entirely. That drowning feeling from him was usually a sweet taste on my tongue mixed with the tang of a heavy perfume, but this was completely different. I felt a fiery heat, a dry burn in my throat, a gritty, earthy pull, as if my newly found infatuation could have been eased somewhat with burying myself in the comforts of an embracing, dirt grave. I didn't understand exactly who this other party was, but I did know that Emmett had a yearning for someone other than his mate.

** Jacob**

I couldn't think straight at night. It was a string of reasons, most being involved with the two creatures I never saw myself ever talking to let alone fucking. But there I was, bare nude in my bed everynight, imagining one of them slipping in, gold eyes glowing, Cocks hard and pressed against slacks or jeans as they eased into my bedroom window, climbed on my bed and held me down, doing whatever they desired.

I imagined Emmett, all his thickness, filling me up while I was on my hands and knees, limbs shaking from his weight pressed against my back for such a long period of time. His cool fingers would thread into my hair, tugging me until my neck craned back and my mouth hung open, letting out short, heavy pants. I wanted him to own me, slap my ass, growl as he pressed against the fire button in my ass. I'd picture him coming in me, but continue to thrust until he was hard again and the cycle would continue until I buckled under the pressure.

I would come so hard in my bed alone, with that imagery.

I imagined Edward, like a cat, curling into me, purring in my ear, whispering words I couldn't decipher because all sensations where directed towards his hips, the slow glide of them until they met mine. I wanted him to bury his nose into the cradle of my neck, fan me in sweet perfume puffs of his scent. He would stroke me, as he massaged my insides, letting me come until I couldn't see anymore and finally coat the warm walls in me. I pictured him stroking my chest and thighs, kissing my jaw and lips with such care, you'd think I was glass. And I would fall asleep under him.

And I'd come again with that thought, ribbons shooting out, one after the other onto my chest. fuck, it was enough to raise cereal in a bowl.

It went on for a week, me in the confines of my room, beating off to any and every thought of them. They were walking fantasties, my two lucky shots (pun definitely intended) at the ultimate sex fantasy. I could care less that they were leeches, male, forbidden. I could give a shit, because they made me get off harder than I thought possible, even with an imagination. What more could a boy my age,ask for?

I admitted to myself, the last day I saw them that there was affection involved. I mean, who wants to just be a measly fuck, a 'been there, done that' notch in the bedpost? I doubted they'd go around talking at the blood cooler about how they fucked a shape shifter, a _mongrel_, but it did cross my mind, that maybe, on occasion, they'd nod to each other, boner inducing smirks on their faces with winks saying, "Remember that wild time with Jacob...?" The fear evaporated when Emmett apologized, when Edward held back, concerned I would hurt my hand, when they laid with me after I fell asleep. It all changed for me, when I realized that before sex, they thought about me and after, they _still_ thought about me. I couldn't say we were friends. It's not like we sat down on occasion, talking about movies, politics and crazy exes, but I couldn't necesarrily assume we were fuck buddies. There was something so dry and raw about that. The only option was _benefits_. Friends with benefits, without the friends part. I suppose to benefits was the caring and the ballistically awesome sex.

But there was the problem of the pack. Low outsiders didn't call for heavy duty patrolling, but it was becoming more and more difficult to hide what was going on. The last few weeks, I was clever enough to avoid patrolling with partners and pretty quick to phase back whenever someone was sneaky enough to tag along. Sam, on occasion tried to reach me for a personal talk. We got as far as me being 'depressed' before I ended the conversation. A few days after the second incident with my _benefit_ partners, Sam was on my doorstep again, the Alpha Look on his face.

The word _fuck_ came to mind.

"Jacob, I have been more than accomodating these last weeks, now it is time you open up."

"There's nothing to open up about." I sneered in my doorway, but let him in anyway. I had had the night to myself all morning, due to the fact that my dad felt it was the perfect oppurtunity to go out fishing with buddies. I slept in, jerking myself to nirvana before my cock was just a twitching mess of what it had been hours earlier. Letting Sam in, I forgotten how...sensitive our senses could be. With a snap of the head, he was looking at me with a fierce look.

"Jacob, you've been locking yourself away because of repressed...affections?" I stared at him, unsure of what to make from the question. It wasn't a big deal. There were many times I had visited Quil or Embry, smelling the cum reak off of them like bad cologne. It was easy to ignore, seeing how we'd all smell of our own essences on more often occasions than not, but looking at Sam's face, I could tell there was something that I didn't know.

"What's it to you?" I defended, feeling like he was stepping on my toes here.

"You smell...different."

"Like cum?" I voiced, feeling annoyed. This wasn't an after school special. He could say the damn word.

He exhaled through his nose, keeping a serious face "Desire changes, the stronger it gets," He said lowly, "You were not just satisfying a need, Jacob," And then he changed the subject, "Is there by any chance that you have imprin-"

I held up my hand, "Stop it right there," I shuddered, "No way in hell did I imprint on anyone."

He looked me over than nodded as if I wore the truth, "Are you in a relationship with anyone?"

"Sam-" I growled.

"I understand if you feel you need the privacy. All you had to do was say something about it."

I rolled my eyes. Yes, saying something about it, would mean people got nosy and would start prying, not that avoiding the confrontation was any more helpful, "Yeah, I'd doubt you'd understand."

And then Sam put on his concerned face, "Jacob, just because I'm in a different kind of relation than you, doesn't mean I wouldn't understand."

Without thinking, I replied, "Trust me, you wouldn't."

His concern, deepened into a worried face, "Jacob?" He asked, lowering his voice as if we had eavesdroppers, "Is there something you need to talk about?"

I played it cool as best as I could, "What?" I attempted surprise, "No, I'm just saying, you know. It's different when you have an imprint. There's love involved and..." What was I getting myself into?

"Does she not love you back?" he caught onto the topic and hooked himself in. Shit, he was being persistent.

"Look, Sam, don't worry about it." I attempted to look collected, "I'm not in some depression, my heart isn't broken and I'm not jerking myself to oblivion." He didn't seem to believe me, in fact he looked more determined than ever to get something out of me.

"Was she someone we know?" I sighed at his question.

"Sam, just forget it." Fuck, I was losing my patience.

"I can't." He looked almost as frustrated as me, "You're essential to our people's protection and if you keep up this isolation of patrolling alone and locking yourself away, you'll slip through the cracks as well as the wandering leeches that step foot on our grounds." He added with a hardened frown.

"Alright, fine. I'll keep watch of the damn territory, so that no leech falls through the cracks. Seeing how that's all you care about. Are we done here?"

He looked as if he wanted to say something, but held back, glancing over his shoulder towards the door, "I'm here if you need anything, Jacob." He turned to leave, "I know there's something you're hiding. Forcing it out is not going to work for either of us, but I'm here when you're ready."

"Sure, sure." I threw, watching him close the door behind him.

Well, _fuck _me.

**xXx**

The howl came from the edge of blackness, deep in the trees. This wasn't a round-up for a meeting, this was the Bat Sign. I dove out my opened window, landing on four limbs a few yards away. I followed the stream of thoughts, digging for information. Two leeches had been spotted, killing a hiker a few miles away from La Push. Paul and Jared caught the scent of both the victim and the bloodsuckers, but neither of them were able to save the hiker.

I was one of the first to respond, followed by Sam, Quil and Embry. Registering all the information, Sam laid out the demands.

_They'r splitting up to confuse us with their scents. Paul, Jared and Embry, take to following the vampire that went South. Quil, get Seth and Leah. We can't wait any longer for them. And Jacob..._

My head jerked up as if he was calling my attention right there personally. I couldn't help the reaction. Something about the way he said my name, had me strained in curiosity.

_Alert the Cullens._

Fuck.

I found the invasion of thoughts that ran through my brain. I whined, ducking my nose down, realizing the secret was fucking out.

There was a sharp crack and a thud. Paul had ran straight into a tree trunk. My thoughts distracted him that fucking much.

If a pin could drop between our mental link, it would have, and it would have sounded like an atomic explosion. The silence was..._loud._ I whined again, feeling the waves of perverse disgust from them. At least they knew why I had been MIA.

Sam spoke, this time with an air of relief and triumph in his tone. _We don't have time to waste. Someone has died on our land. They need to know, Jacob._

Swirls of questions rattled in everyone's head, but none of them spoke up against Sam's command. Not like they could anyway. I found it rather odd that he still wanted _me_ to meet them.

_Sure. _Fuck.

**Jasper**

"Where are they coming from?" Edward asked Alice in his usual relaxed tone, but the edge of anxiety was bleeding in at an alarming rate. I couldn't help my curiosity. What had him so bothered?

Alice, frustrated and confused, shook her head, "I'm not able to see much else, but we can't save the hiker." Her head shook in thought, "They're in La Push."

My body tensed and buckled immediately feeling overwhelming fear. It was a doubled sensation, coming from both Edward and Emmett. I caught them exchange the briefest of shared anxious glances, before without a word, Edward was on his feet.

"I'll check up on the Pack." Edward's tone was meant for no opposition.

"Edward," Carlisle spoke up. The dining room we had sat in to discuss Alice's vision, was used often for strategic set-ups for Wanderers. Edward had never before called anything to action by himself during these types of gatherings. Never had Carlisle to spoken up to plea for him to reconsider his choice, "You cannot go alone."

"I'll go with him." Emmett's words were out just as Carlisle finished speaking. He was up instantly, nearly hopping on the balls of his feet. Their desire tasted the same - the musk and earth. Waves of possessive need seemed to ripple off of them.

I pieced it together.

They intimately cared for a wolf and it was Jacob. I couldn't hide my intrigue and confusion. Not once have I ever seen such known shared affection between two individuals who...

And I noticed it just then, remembering those moments, bursts of lust and affection for the other. Was this relationship they had with with the dog mutual among all parties? Edward met my eyes. I felt his pleading insistance. He wanted me to keep this between those whom already knew. It was none of my business, no matter how interested I was about such a circumstance.

"Jasper?" Alice's voice startled me in the maelstorm of emotion. I unlocked my gaze with Edward. He sent me a wave of gratitude, "Is there something the matter?" I nodded, easing her concern.

I turned to Carlisle, "I agree." I spoke up, "It would be wise to alert the pack. This was transgression on their land."

Carlisle considered my words, but Rosalie, the instigator and opposition to most decisions between the family, spoke, "Did it not come to mind that they would assume it was us?"

"They know our scent. They'll realize it wasn't us." Edward retorted quickly, "Sorry, Carlisle. I can't wait for a decision. A moment here talking about it, is a moment there of one of the unsuspecting..." And his voice died in a grievance. A whimper escaped my throat despite my control. Whatever he felt was strong. I couldn't understand this connection they had to him at all.

"Jasper," It was Carlisle's concern this time. I nodded, knowing what he would already ask.

Control.

I emptied all thoughts from my mind, finding a calm to share with everyone in the room. Carlisle nodded to Edward and Emmett, allowing them their leave. They were gone before anything else could be said. Alice, intent to find out what just occured, gave me the look that wanted answers.

"Everythin's fine." I reassured, avoiding eye contact. It hurt me to lie to her. She was my best friend, not just my wife. And it was dishonest of me, but this was business I had no part in and neither should she. Rosalie scowled, but I could feel the worry she had for her mate, someone intimately connected to two others.

It was up to the rest of us to follow the scent, make sure they weren't directing their energies to Forks.

"Alright," Carlisle suggested with a look of determination, "It appears with two Wanderers, we can still outnumber them..."

**Emmett**

I usually hated it when he was reserved and sullen, but as of the moment, I couldn't help but keep pace with him, the same dread running through me. That fucking boy better had been smart and avoided getting himself killed. If something happened to him...

I couldn't finish my thought. It was becoming harder and harder to admit just how much our sexcapades had gotten under my skin. Sure, I loved fucking both boys until they screamed out my name in blissful agony, but my desire went a bit beyond that.

I fucking _snuggled_ with them after said screaming and orgasms. No man who fucked for fucks sake, cuddled. No man. And call me sentimental, but I had no desire to end the snuggling.

We were just a mile out from La Push when Edward stopped in his tracks, nearly causing me to knock into his back.

"What is it?" I prodded, watching as he stared out towards the beach.

"I hear them." He spoke slowly, probably still digging for information, "They found and took out one of the Wanderers." Well that was a relief.

"What about Jake?" My body pulsed with anxiety. Please be alright, kid.

"He's..." Edward stilled, "They know," And fuck, he growled, "Sam ordered him to get us. _Alone._"

"Fuck." I made to turn around, but caught that Edward was still deathly frozen, "Eddie boy, we need to find him."

"He knew." He whispered.

"Who knew?" I was a bit irritated. We needed to get the kid before anything happened to him, "And knew what?"

"They know about us, Em. The pack knows Jacob..." He stared at me, still listening to whatever they were thinking, "And Jasper knows."

"_What?"_ What the fuck? We were careful. We never spoke of Jacob, kept ourselves distant from each other so _we_ wouldn't slip up. How the _hell_ would Jasper catch us?

"He still felt our attraction to Jacob and each other. It's hard to disguise Em." And he was silent for a second, driving me fucking crazy.

"Edward." I pressed, "Let's get him."

"Everyone will know sooner or later. What if they take him away from us?" I could see the fear in his eyes. Fuck, I was concerned about him _being_ alive now, not what would happen after. But it really bothered him. I never thought about _not_ seeing Jacob again. He was just too intergrated in our lives. I reached over, taking his hand to pull him towards me.

"Sexy," I whispered against his lips, "No one is taking him from us." He whimpered in fear, coating my lips in his sweet essence. He tasted so good. I wanted nothing but to fuck his mouth with my tongue, but it just didn't feel right without Jacob, not knowing he was okay. Our lips touched for a moment, allowing me to give him that physical comfort. And we parted.

"Let's go." I urged. And we ran back towards home.

**xXx**

We crossed two paths, each having his scent. We were a few miles off from the house, near the small cottage Esme built a few weeks ago. We had to seperate.

"Follow his scent towards the cottage. I'll take the path towards the house." Edward ordered, turning to me to see if I got it.

"Okay, babe." I replied.

"Em," He whispered. He was too dramatic. Nothing was going to happen to me. It was the boy, I was worried about. I put his fears at ease, flexing my biceps and winking at him.

"Come here, babe." We shared a brief kiss, our tongues only touching for fraction of a second, "Let's find our boy."

**Jasper**

The task was swift and easy. Wisps of purple smoke curled and reached the sky, past the treeline. It took but a minute to take out the Wanderer. He wasn't much experienced for battle and he couldn't have been more than a year old. Fresh and stong, but still nearly a newborn. Carlisle, Esme and Rose were on their way to track down the last. If the other proved to be like the one who burned before me, it wouldn't be much of a feat for them.

Alice and I watched the the fire burn through the body before heading in the direction of the house.

"Everyone should be fine." She said with a sigh of relief, "I can't see Edward or Emmett though." There was a troubling look in her eyes, and a moment of panic, "Jasper. I can't see them at all."

"Perhaps they met up with the pack." I tried to soothe.

"No!" She shook her head in a frenzy, "I can't see them in any of our futures." I felt my eyes tightened. Perhaps this other Wanderer had a gift and somehow two vampires weren't enough.

Cupping my hands over hers, I brought her to attention, "Alice," I started, "Perhaps they will need me."

She shook her head, "I remember. You disappear with them."

"I'll come back." I assured, "I promise."

Her features contorted into one of anger, "Jasper, you have no control over what can happen to you."

"I never break a promise." I attemped to convince. I knew there was nothing I could do to make her feel better about this, but if there was anything I knew how to do right, it was fight a good fight. And it was something I preferred she didn't have to participate in, "Meet the family at home. I need you there so they know nothing happened out of plan."

She scowled, "But it did."

I leaned in, brushing my lips against hers, "I'm merely making sure Edward and Emmett made no plans to _stay_ in La Push." I offered, before pulling away.

There was a new look on her face. One of shock, then of pensive thought, then of anger before astonishment, "What aren't you telling me Jasper?" I hadn't realized just how much fuel my words gave her for thought. I let my secret slip a little, but that was enough for her.

"It was my attempt at a joke," I dismissed, "Apparently something I shouldn't try again." I tried to throw her off, but it didn't matter much. The wheels were already turning.

"Give me until sunrise." I offered, turning away at her silence.

There was nothing I could do about this now.

**Jacob**

Fuck. No one was home. _What a perfect ass time to go hunting. _I thought bitterly. I could still feel the echo of thoughts from everyone else. So far no one said anything, with the exception of Leah who entered our forum of thoughts with a resounding _HA!_ but that was all as she was quickly reprimanded by Sam. Despite my revelation, no one was more shocked than I was. Sam somehow had an idea what was going on before everyone else. Was it some Alpha knowledge or maybe because on more than one occasion I smelled like them from inside out for days, no matter how much I showered.

And why the hell was everyone so silent? Was what I done _that_ fucked up that it became unforgivably wrong? Could they not find a coherant way to say anything? I mean I had a few.

_Leech's Pet._

_ Bloodsucker's Cocksucker._

_ Pillow Biter Omega._

_ Venom Receptacle._

And I'm the one that fucked them!

My thoughts were put on the back burner when I caught what was going on by La Push. Sam and his round-up found that one of the Wanderers were already taken care of - by the doctor and his wife. As always, they were greeted warmly by the odd couple, being informed of where they split up. There was some mention of Jasper and Alice tracking the other leech, but there was no mention of Emmett and Edward.

Great.

But at least they knew. The little seer, Alice had weird visions of the hiker biting the dust. I kept my pace, blindly creating a distance between me and the Cullen house when I caught the scent. My body automatically responded, tugging me in the direction. He tasted so good on my tongue, it was hard not to follow it. Speeding up with my nose in the air, I wondered why it was just him. Did something happen to...?

I ran harder.

Cutting past trees, diving over dead trunks and large plants, I finally was able to see my destination, still as a statue, standing just a few yards from the very place he had last fucked me silly. His gold eyes met mines and a dimpled smile broke free onto his face.

My heart raced like a maniac's as I stared back, physically unable to vocalize my relief, so I let out a huff of a bark. Like heads turning, I felt everyone's attention on me.

Sam spoke up, _Jaco-_

I wasn't going to let him spoil the reunion. I swiftly shifted, standing on my two legs before him. I wasn't surprised or ashamed when his eyes looked over my body and he licked his lips.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," He spoke huskily. I didn't go without noticing that he mentioned _'We'_, "Come here." He growled.

**Emmett**

I had his scent before I heard him. I was sure he had mine. I waited until he revealed himself.

It wasn't a long search for him. Edward and I had split only for a few minutes before. Ironically enough, I found myself right back to the scene of the crime. Smiling and reliving the moment, I was brought back to my senses when I caught that musk in the air. My dick, like a damn siren, went off.

It was absurd how much I had grown to love that smell.

When he appeared from the trees, the relief washed over me. He was alright. And when he shifted, my body responded. In all his glory, with deep, dark eyes that watched me, he stood like a some fucking God. I couldn't deny myself any longer. I ordered him over and he didn't let a moment pass.

He came at me in a full run. I braced myself for the impact and caught him just as he wrapped his legs around my waist and secured his arms around my neck. In lost joy, I relished his fever hot skin with my lips. It was music hearing him sigh, exposing his flesh for me. I couldn't stop until I tasted all of him.

To say I was happy to see him was an understatement.

"Em." I fucking loved when he whimpered. My hands explored, running along his muscled back, pinching his narrow waist before finding and testing out the flesh of his round ass. I was satisfied with the moany squeal that was muffled into my neck, "Kiss me. Please." I couldn't deny him that. Our lips met, patially open to bypass an innocent peck. My tongue massaged his fervently, getting some more delicious noises in response. He shocked me by pressing his bare cock against my jeans.

"Fuck!" I growled out against his mouth.

Fuck if I had restraint.

With speed that could only be matched by Edward, I ran through the doors of the cottage, pass the living room and right into the bed I had fucked him but a few days before. I tossed him against the mattress, watching his hard cock bounce against his toned stomach. He looked up at me with those 'Fuck me' eyes and I groaned out despite trying to keep my cool. This kid _did_ things to me.

He leaned back on his elbows, adjusting himself on the bed, biting his full bottom lip suggestively, "Touch me." He panted. I could tell by his plea that he had wanted a round three as much as I had. I ripped off my shirt and jeans with two movements of the hand. I was ready to wreck this boy.

My hand wrapped around his thighs, lifting and turning him over onto his stomach. He whimpered into the sheets, grinding his cock against the bed. Fuck, how much I wanted to get him off. But first, I needed a taste of his ass. I pressed my knees into the bed, lifting his hips, spreading him with my hands.

"Em, what are you-" I didn't let him finish. My head dived, nipping the globe of flesh, getting a satisfying moan before moving over to the next cheek to taste that one as well, "Em!" My tongue, jealous and eager to play, darted out, tasting the earthy scent. I zeroed in on the ring of muscle that was was once hidden by his luscious ass. I tasted him again, moaning when his scent and warmth engulfed me.

Fuck teasing.

I stretched my tongue, flickering along his nerves, pushing pass the tightness, feeling him quiver around me.

"God!" He cried and I commenced to fuck his ass. The moment was filled with him crying and writhing under me as I so sufficiently ate him out. The noise he made had me harder than a rock and hornier than I was before I tossed him down.

Growling into his ass, I repositioned his legs on my shoulders, wrapped my arms around his waist and lifted him until my torso was at its full height and he was balanced balanced on just his elbows. I had his ass in the air, my face burrowed in him.

"Emmett, I-I can't-" He whined. I pulled up, lifting him in the air completely. My cock was pulsing against his cheek as he made to hold himself up against my thighs.

I pulled my tongue out of his tight hole, only to whisper against it, "Suck me off, baby." He obliged, letting out panty moans, before gripping me in his fiery hand. I pressed through the opening again, getting waves of pleasure, tasting him as he touched me. I squirmed, surprised to feel his wet tongue so soon, dragging up the underside of my leaking cock, "That's right, babe. Get me nice and wet for you."

**Jasper**

I came across two scents - one I knew quite well and the other I was vaguely familiar with. I couldn't understand exactly why this unknown scent was wrapped and mixed with Emmett's. Was it some sort of animal? He couldn't have been hunting at a time like this because he was looking for Jacob.

Jacob.

I was close enough to make out the noises. The whimpers and grunts that I knew well enough to connect it with sex. Right as that entered my mind, I felt the arousal coming at me like a tsunami wave. I fell back against a tree, overstimulated.

What was going on? Even as an empath I never felt something so intense as this. Jacob. I could taste him. I could _feel_ him. I never felt before. This was entirely new.

"Em, I-I can't." I heard Jacob whine. I groaned at the raw need in his voice. My back ground against the bark of the tree as my legs gave out. My own arousal was throbbing to life, pressing against my slacks.

"Suck me off, baby." Emmett's voice filled the air and I had to lift a balled hand into my mouth to block the pained agony of my pulsing member. What was this? Oh God, what was happening? I screamed into my fists feeling a tingle against the head of my sensitive organ, then another warm, vibrating feeling in an area I had just about forgotten existed. My neck pulled back, head towards the sky as I let out a breathy groan. A new scent was pressing against my nostrils, one I knew too well and was too close for comfort. I tried to gather myself, straighten up, look appropriate. But it was all too much. My eyes were fixed ahead, catching the reddish hair and golden eyes staring back at my own.

**Edward**

Well, I could thank Emmett later for occupying Jacob while I was gone. And I was largely thankful that he was alright. I had followed Jacob's trail to La Push and back, to the fork of his scent. This time around it was ten times stronger and mixed so nicely with Emmett's.

And yet I caught something else in the air.

Jasper's. I automatically felt my eyes narrow. I couldn't help suspecting the worse from him. I felt his curiosity and intrigue, yet I hadn't forgot his word choice for Jacob. He called him a _dog_. I couldn't be completely comfortable that he was here to _harmlessly_ observe. I thought back to my last talk with Emmett. I made it through the treeline, my eyes trained on where I smelled him. There was a muffled scream. I paused. Was he harmed? I focused on him, reading what he was projecting.

I felt the overwhelming lust and desire. Jasper could _feel _ everything that was going on just a handful of yards away. The forest was filled with the melody of three sets of moans and I couldn't help how my body responded. I inched closer towards Jasper, the intensity growing in me.

Jasper was pressed against a tree, the plant buckling under his weight as he gave under his own. I contained a whimper, feeling the waves bump off of him. And how his arousal pressed against his slacks.

Our eyes met.

"Mmm," He fell against the ground with a resounding thud.

"Jasper," I tested, but the warning tone I intended came out a breath of sex. I felt everything that was going on in that cottage through him. It felt almost as good as experiencing them myself, but it only made me ache more than I ever have before, "Can you stand?" He bit his lip, shaking his head. I walked over to him, securing my arms around his waist, bringing him to his feet.

"I-I never-" He stammered. _What is happening to me? I _want _to taste him._ Pictures of him pinning down Jacob had me momentarily tense, but his thoughts weren't violent as all. I frowned, noticing that he was channeling our own want for Jacob, confusing it as his own.

"Jasper. What you feel isn't from you. It's us," His eyes were lidded, his mouth parted. Something in me burned. Jasper was a dangerous force to be around when he couldn't control himself. I felt myself inching forward, pressing him against the tree, satisfied to hear a whimper leave him, "Jasper, control yourself." I all but growled and he moaned, hands gripping my shirt.

I angled my head, taking in what he smelled like in this state. I sighed, knowing that what drew me into him now wasn't normal attraction, but a response to his power. If he couldn't control himself, I should control _my_ actions. I leaned in, testing what it would feel like kissing his exposed neck. His throat hummed in vibration. His sweet taste was lessened with a scent very much like whiskey.

_I want to ask for more. I shouldn't. I can't. This isn't right._

"Edward," He said my name with a feverish need. I grazed my lips against his skin, moving up to his jaw where he panted my name again and again. Where was _my_ control? My only desire was for the two who waited for me back in the cottage. My mouth hovered over his. No matter how much I tried to put a logical thought on it, I still wanted to taste him. Our bodies met, chest to hip and he shuddered when his hardness met mine.

_More._

I held his chin, keeping him still. What would his tongue feel like?

The crescendo of moans cut me out of my haze.

"Em- I'm c-co-" There was a howl of ecstasy followed by some small whimpers. A harsh wave of an orgasm hit me through Jasper who fell against me panting as if he air was knocked out of him. I felt my hungry stare waver on Jasper. Jacob. I wanted Jacob. I turned, rushing to him.

**Jacob**

How did he do that? My cock was neglected. I didn't feel the extra pressure of Edward against me yet I was so turned on, I could feel the tightening in me, before the pop. I let out a furstrated whine, wanting the release. Emment chuckled against my ass, the vibration sending shivers through me. I was going to respond vocally, but any idea was cut off by the wiggling of his tongue in me. My hips ground against his face erratically as I tried my best to suction him into my mouth. It was such a hard task when I was on the brink and Emmett wasn't helping. Spreading my cheeks more, his tongue ventured deeper in my body. I felt it then.

"Em- I'm c-co-" I called out, kissing the tip of his cock. I felt my ass convulse around his tongue. I was being driven to an intense orgasm upside down. A vertical 69 was never something I figured to feel this good. I felt my body shift moments later as I was placed back against the bed. In my dizzying high, I couldn't make out where Emmett was, but I felt coolness against my back. I was being pulled into a spoon position, but instead of feeling Emmett's hardness, I felt clothes and I smelled...something that didn't sit well with me.

"Happy that you could join us." I heard Emmett tease. He sounded distant, too far away. I moved, eyes heavy as I felt the arm around my waist pull me closer.

"I was momentarily distracted." I felt the hum of voice against my back. It was Edward's.

He was distracted? Where was he?

"Looking for you, love." He whispered against my neck. I heard movement. Opening my eyes, I caught Emmett standing by the bed, big arms crossed over his chest. He was watching Edward with narrowed eyes. did I miss something?

"You smell like Jasper." Emmett's big voice didn't sound too enthustiastic.

"I ran into him." Edward dismissed. So that was what I smelled. Why was he _on_ him like this? It didn't smell like it was just Jasper's scent. It was something else. I smelled Edward's arousal. I frowned, sitting up on my elbows so I could look over my shoulder.

"With your cock?" Emmett asked. He could smell it too. It wasn't just me.

Edward sigh, moving his hand from my waist, before sitting up on the bed, "Jasper's talents seem to work differently around us when sex is involved." I raised my eyebrows, feeling a bit angry and confused.

_His _talents?

Edward's topaz eyes met my own, "Love, his gift. He's an empath and somehow, even with our control to not let our emotions or lust get in the way, he can smell our attraction to you, just how you can smell him on me right now."

"Why is he on you?" I asked, unable to control the jealousy I felt.

"Jacob," I caught the change in his eyes. Something _did_ happen, "No. Nothing happened."

"Did you fuck him?" Emmett asked over my shoulder. He had an eyebrow lifted in amusement. Of course he was taking this lightly, he had a wife. I guess cheating wasn't a big deal for him.

_Cheating_? What the hell was I thinking? It wasn't like they weren't allowed to do whomever they wanted. I knew they had some sort of affection for me, but they were _beenefits_ after all. I couldn't expect him or Emmett to be with anyone else. And where the hell would _this_ go anyway? This was bound to end, especially now that everyone knew. Fucking ridiculous. But hell, it was hot while it lasted.

"Whatever." I grumbled. I got up from the bed, feeling uncomfortable when I noticed the cold sticky cum on my stomach. I'd have to wash this off in the ocean or something.

"Sexy, where are you going?" Emmett watched me like a hawk, "Are you leaving?"

Without looking at either of them, I walked to the doorway of the room, "I can't do this anymore."

"_What?"_ I heard the disbelief for sure, "_Why?"_

I turned on my heels to face him, "Well for one, the pack knows." I tossed. They didn't seem too surprised about that. Of course they wouldn't. Unlike me, they thought ahead. They knew that somewhere in the future, we'd be found out., "Great." I shook my head, turning back to the door. There was a rush of wind and I felt big arms around my waist, trapping my upper limbs to my side. Cold lips pressed against my neck and a hard cock to my ass.

"Don't leave." Emmett ordered, "Stay." He felt so good behind me, pecking my sensitive skin. God, I fucking hated how they made me crumble.

"Emmett, stop." I tried to keep my voice leveled, "This wasn't meant to last. We need to end this before things get..." I gasped, feeling that damn tongue, coating my outer ear. This fucker was married. I pushed away from him, suddenly angry, ready to leave the room in a huff, yet again, I was met with another obstacle. I collided with Edward's chest, suddenly feeling trapped.

"What?" I exclaimed angerily. Couldn't I leave with at least an ounce of pride left?

"You're wrong." He said, catching me off guard.

"About what?"

"There's no one that I'm having an intimate relationship with, Jacob."

"So you didn't fuck Jasper, then?" Emmett said from behind me.

"I didn't," He shook his head, "But he was channeling what he felt from us. Any type of connection I have to either of you drew me to him. I was able to catch myself at the last moment. Before I could-"

"Fuck him?" Emmett interjected.

"Kiss him." Edward finished.

"You didn't even kiss him?" He shook his head, "Why?"

"Because I thought about you." I didn't know whether to allow myself to fall for that or not.

"I'm not saying that to keep you here," His melodic voice danced in my ears, "I just want the both of you to know the truth."

As if sensing my guard being down, Emmett was against my back again, "Are you letting jealousy get in that sexy head of yours?" Emmett teased. I wanted to be pissed. It was hard not to when I imagined their lips on anyone else. The way I came with either of them - I didn't want anyone else to feel that.

"No one else does." Edward tried to prove to me. But how could I believe that? "We can show you." Edward offered, lifting my chin with the curve of his finger. He stepped forward, silently pleading for me to allow him closer contact. _Fine, show me_. I huffed, feeling much like a damn brat. He gave me his usual sexy smirk, stepping forward. I was deliciously sandwiched between both of them. Edward's lips and Emmett's hands were everywhere. I tried to focus on keeping a straight mind, but the more I tried, the harder I felt it. My cock was already up and painfully seeking attention. I combed my fingers through Edward's hair, holding his body to me, so I could hump against him.

"Mmm," He hummed against my shoulder. There was movement behind me. I looked over just in time to see Emmett capture Edward's lips in his. Gasping out at the front seat show, I felt tempted to intrude. The last time we had a three-way kiss, I nearly came on myself. I wasn't sure it would be a good idea this time around. As if sensing just how turned on I was, Emmett's massive hands tugged my sensitive dick with so much force, I screamed out at the sensation. With a growl, Emmett pulled me away from Edward, who watched the scene with knowing eyes.

"Ready to be fucked, baby?" It didn't sound like he was waiting for an answer. And despite how much I knew I should have talked this out with them, discuss whether or not we should continue this when the pack knew, there was an overwhelming need to have him fill me, stretch me to the limit and fuck me into next week.

"I want to feel your fucking cock in me Emmett!" I belted out like I was possessed. As if I was 10 pounds, I was lifted in the air, my legs pulled halfway to my chest, my knees bent. God, he was going to fuck me like this? Edward ducked out of sight, on his knees, I was sure. I felt Emmett's cock, being guided to my ass, pressing against my opening. I hissed out at the harsh stretch. But I needed this so bad. I grunted, trying to fall against the pulsing rod, but Emmett gripped my thighs tighter, lifting me a few inches.

"Patience, sexy," He growled. The aggression had me whimpering like a hungry puppy, "Fuck, you're making this hard." My breath hitched when his head pressed against me, meeting friction. Emmett let me fall onto him slowly. My legs were open - I was exposed. My hands, feeling limp at my sides, lifted, wrapping behind my head to cradle Emmett's neck. I turned, stretching my neck and lifting my jaw so I could kiss him. When he didn't respond, I whined.

"Fucking kiss me, Em!" I demanded. His jaw clenched, but the only movement that was made was his cock sinking deeper into me. I felt every throb against my tight walls. I clenched around him, getting a roar of frustration.

"Jacob." He hissed.

"Kiss me, Em." I pleaded, snaking my tongue out, grazing his lips and chin. He snarled out, catching my tongue between his teeth before I could retract it. He suckled my wet muscle with enough vigor, I was sure it'd be gone from my mouth. And just then, he pulled me down, my ass meeting his balls with a thunder clap. I yelped out at the pain.

"Emmett, careful." Edward said somewhere below me. What was he doing down there? I got my answer almost immediately.

It was a mix between a gurgle and a howl that came out my mouth. How the hell do their tongues stay so wet and warm compared to the rest of their body? Edward worked his muscle from my sac to the tip of my cock before vaccuuming me in, bobbing like a proffessional. Holding Emmett's head to me with my left hand, my other shot out to wrap around the bronze locks below me. I couldn't contain the demanding grunts that came out.

"Don't stop sucking this cock!" I ordered before pressing my lips so hard against Emmett, I was sure I'd bruise myself, "Fuck my ass harder!"

What I was feeling was too intense to describe. No matter how much I was getting, I wanted more. Fuck feelings, fuck jealousy. I wanted them in me, I wanted to taste them.

They could have me until I was bruised and battered. I'd loved every second of it.

**Edward**

I was well aware what was going on. I still felt Jasper, still heard him as he fought to stay away, but the viscious circle of lust and want kept him just outside the cottage and drove Jacob to press onto my head until I swallowed him whole. Even with this knowledge, I couldn't stop myself. I knew I was selfish. As much as I didn't want this to come to an end, I knew there was a chance this would. I never felt guilt when it came to Jacob and Emmett. I wanted them plain and simple and I was willing to not worry about the consequences, cause frankly, I never cared for them.

I wasn't ready for him to leave us.

I suckled him deeper into my throat, satisfied to hear his demands turn to whimpering pleas. Emmett was working his body past its limits and even through the cloud of lust, I wanted him to be okay.

_Let's finish him off, baby._ Emmett spoke to me. _Get your ass on that bed. Clothes off. _He gave me the picture he wanted. Any chances of me prolonging this experience for Jacob, was out of the window. I pulled away from Jacob's swollen member, enjoying the satisfying pop my mouth made. I licked my lips, catching the thread of pre-cum that dripped from his slit. My mouth was coated in his essence. But I wanted it all in me.

I stripped off my clothes, keeping an eye on just how nicely Emmett filled Jacob. The view was beautifully erotic and if it wasn't for Emmett's suggestion, I would have easily gotten off just watching. I planted myself on the bed, lifting my legs so I my feet were planted with my back to the mattress. Emmett wasted no time, letting Jacob's legs fall to the floor, before pulling out.

"Edward wants that thick cock, baby. Give it to him." At the angle I was viewing from, I could see Jacob, weak limbed and bruised, walking over to me.

"Love, I want all of you." I gestured him to come closer. He looked blissfully absent, soft cries escaping his throat every now and then. He fell onto me, trying to keep himself up with his arms. I lifted my head, pressing my lips against his collarbone, before whispering words to bring him back to the world. His fingers found their haven in my hair again, tugging with new found aggression before I felt him enter my willing body, my venom and his pre-cum as lubrication.

My body was brought to live again with him inside me. His hips pulled back and pressed down into me with a graceful rhythm - slower and gentler than Emmett's earlier. It felt like he was making love to me. Our mouths met in a needy kiss, gasps and groans building in our chest before echoing in each other. Every thrust had me climbing to something I never felt before.

"Feels so good," I sighed and nearly came when he took that moment to push his tongue into me to massage my own.

_God, that looks so fucking hot._

I had forgotten we had an audience. From Emmett's perspective, I could see Jacob's copper skin, a shean of sweat on his rippled back as his ass clenched with each dip of his hips. Emmett watched with a steady stroke to his thick arousal before stepping forward. I knew he was in when Jacob's hips stopped and he grunted in pain. When Emmett was fully sheathed, there was a moment shared between us - a physical sigh of relief. It had been days since I felt this. I missed it so much.

I lifted my hips up off the bed, needing more contact, "Fuck us, Em." I directed and he had no problems with that.

"You bet your shit I will." Using inhuman force and speed, he pulled back and slammed into Jacob, who in turn filled me completely. In unison, we all cried out. Lost in a frenzy of Jacob's heat and body, I succumbed to everything, as did he.

Jacob collapsed on my chest, arms trembling as Emmett kept up his ministrations. My love was already losing control.

"Em!" He croaked out.

The pleasure written on his face already had me on edge.

"I love the way you feel in me, Jake." I whispered into his ear. As if on cue, his muscles locked against my body. I felt him harden and twitch in me. With a howl, he came harder than I ever seen.

**Jasper**

I felt every thrust, every kiss. I felt the brief moment of jealousy from Jacob and the fear from Edward. What was it that Jacob thought that could have him that way? It all didn't matter at that moment, because I played manipulator. I didn't want Jacob to leave. The way my body ached for him, I'd do anything to keep him there. I _needed_ to taste him for myself. I wanted to know how he allured them. Why did it feel so satisfying to experience all this as if I was right there? I recycled the lust both of my siblings had for him earlier, thrusting it into them, until they gave in. The rest was all their work. My arousal twitched and erupted for the countless time that night. They had been wrapped in each other for the last two hours or so, only switching positions a few times. I wondered what Jacob's limits were. As if answering my question, I felt him reach orgasm, before a wave of weakness hit me. He was tired. Little whimpers reached my ears as I heard Emmett and Edward sigh, their bodies connecting. There was silence, before moans picked up again, this time coming from Edward himself. Were they finishing without Jacob?

The wind picked up, brushing leaves and twigs in my direction. I had settled down, feeling my haze retreat. But only to be replaced by insanity. What hit me was the temptation of tastes. A hungry snarl escaped my throat, I hunched over wanting it for myself. With pressure against the earth, I dived for the cottage.

**Jacob**

Everything was suddenly too much. The smells, the noises, the cock in my ass, the tightness around my own. I forgotten my name, forgotten time. I didn't know math. Where the hell was I?

I was able to pull myself together, only when I felt the emptiness. I stared up from the bed, my eyes heavy, my body sore and slack from all the exertion. That was the first time Emmett went superman on me. I loved every minute of it. My ass twitched from the reminder. There was a dull ache there, but it kept the moment alive. I turned my head, searching for them. I smiled weakly, catching sight of Edward, so fucking hot and planted right on Emmett's cock. He lifted his hips, letting me catch sight of Emmett's thick pole, before sitting back on it. Emmett grunted, but didn't move, allowing the Bronze God to take control. I moaned in a weakened horndog way, getting both of their attention. Emmett, who sat so comfortable with his fingers laced behind his head, gave me a sexy ass wink.

"You're next." He licked his lips suggestively, "This time I want to fuck you until you pass out." The idea was so fucking welcome, I curled up on my side, trying to fight the temptation to sit on his face just like last time. He could eat out my ass and have me coming without getting myself off at the same time. That was talent.

I tried to sit up in bed, but was too fucking drained. How long did we go at it this time? Exhausted, I allowed myself to relax. There was a sudden bang, like the sound of wood being thrown against the wall. I frowned, glancing at Emmett and Edward. They were still, obviously having heard the same noise but had no contribution to it. What was-?

I yelled out, catching the sight of blonde hair and a slender body, before I was thrown on my back. My legs were pressed open at the thighs. Before I could register what was going on, I felt a tongue in my ass, greedily tasting me as if whatever held me down was starving and all the food that was available was hidden in me. I bucked against the tongue in shock.

It just felt so good. No matter what was going on.

The tongue was gone in an instant. There were a series of snarls and hisses. I sat up in the bed and gasped at what was across the room. Emmett and Edward held Jasper back against the wall as he stared at me with a savage hunger that made me tremble at the idea of what he would do to me if they were to just let him go. The insane person in me wanted to find out. I'd never seen their eyes so black before. He fought against the restraints. His eyes wouldn't leave me.

"I _want_ him!" He snapped at them and my body responded in the same way as before. Fuck, if I knew any better, I'd say it was _his_ tongue in me not moments before.

"Calm down!" Emmett barked. God, I couldn't understand why this was turning me so much. My cock had awakened and was already tearing up at the sight. Edward and Emmett still had managed to keep their hard-ons. The jerky movements to keep Jasper back had their cocks bouncing about. And Jasper...my eyes fell onto the tenting of his pants, a rather big wet stain on the front. He was fucking hard as a rock and probably got off earlier. I was confused. How did he know we were here?

Emmett seemed to think the same, "Did you follow Edward?" He growled. I never seen him so hostile with a sibling.

"No," Edward answered for the wild blonde, "He was outside this entire time. He heard you two earlier. It's what had him...like this."

"And you so conveniantly forgot to tell us?" Emmett asked. Oh fuck, he was angry. I held my breath, throwing my head back to contain myself. I was _so _turned on. I didn't understand this, "He could have hurt Jake!"

"I don't think he will." Edward said in a measured tone. It sounded like he was trying to figure something out.

Please hurry up. I can't take this feeling anymore.

My body ached, even with my bruises gone and my ass healed. I needed another release, almost as if I had been robbed of it for years. Someone please fuck me. My legs kicked out against the sheets and chewed my lip until I felt my skin break and blood touched my tongue.

There was a feral growl, before I caught Jasper trying to get at me again, "Let me _have_ him!" His bellow nearly shook the house. I couldn't take it anymore. I cried out, grabbing my fully hard and pulsing dick and attempted to relieve some of the pent up desire. If no one was going to get me off, I would.

**Jasper**

He tasted so good. The juice in his body, that had seeped out onto his flesh, heated and warm like blood. It was him and the essence of Emmett. The mixture had me nearly insane. I wanted more, but their hands tightened with each attempt I made. I felt the possessive protection and the rage from Emmett. Edward, on the other hand, seemed pensive. I hoped that he could understand what was going through my mind, what I couldn't say.

_He tastes so good. He is everywhere. His body. I want it._

Why couldn't he figure this out! "Let me _have_ him!" My voice rang out in the room. Emmett, who had never lifted a finger against me, didn't seem far from it. It wasn't fair that he had a taste.

There was a loud cry from across the room. All three of us turned to him, my hunger growing only more. Jacob, propped up by one elbow, his legs still bowed, was fisting his tanned member. The scent of his blood overshadowed by his desire, still had my throat burning. He had bit his lip to contain any more sound. He was so enticing, it hurt to watch.

"Fuck!" Emmett groaned from my side. His hands dropped automatically to his own tension for release. Edward let go me as well. I didn't let one second pass by. I dived again until I was between his legs, forcing his thighs open, lapping up the juices that still came forth with each clench of his muscles.

"GOD!" I heard him exclaim. I pushed my tongue deeper into him, loving the feeling of his fingers twisting and pulling at my hair. I felt the movement behind me, expecting them to pull me away, but I was surprised to hear Jacob's plea, "No, don't stop!" He whined, arching his hips into me. In under a few moments, his muscles contracted against my tongue. I smelled the new wave of arousal. I pulled away just as his member released ribbons of desire on to his stomach. A growl rumbled in my chest, suckling him into my mouth, tasting the last releases. I swallowed eagerly until he was softening in my throat. Still wanting more, my tongue explored the areas where his juices landed. It tasted so delicious on his fiery skin.

And I still wanted more. There was traces of him somewhere else. I could smell it. My head turned sharply, catching Edward's eyes. He stood still, waiting for my attack. He didn't move when I jumped forward. He was expecting it. He knew, yet he let me throw him down on the bed stomach first, next to Jacob.

I was so hungry.

**Emmett**

Where the fuck did this day go? My mind was still trying to wrap around Jasper and the fuckward way he disrupted and enchanced our night. Pinning Edward down, I watched as he lifted his ass in the air and with a hungry grunt, ate him out like a fucking buffet meal. I couldn't be mortified. I was so fucking turned on. I had just witnessed him tongue fucking Jacob so hard he passed out.

Didn't I promise something similar to that? Huh. Seems like Blondie beat me to the punch.

I watched in awe, shamelessly enjoying myself as he just about did the same to Edward, taking out what was left of Jacob's cum. Fuck, he had a fascination with this boy. I knew Edward was done and over with when there was a drawn out moan. Jasper pulled away, only to flip Edward on to his back to lick up his jizz, repeating what he had done before. Just when I thought he was done, his head snapped up and his eyes were locking with mines.

Here we go.

I didn't wait for him to catch me off guard. I know what he wanted. He wanted to taste Jacob and Edward on me. He wanted my load down his throat. Fuck if I was to deny him that.

"Right here, Blondie." I pointed at my cock, "Come and get it."

**Jacob**

Muffled voices, movement around me. I felt tired and drained and oh-so-happy. I rolled onto my stomach, feeling the bulk and muscle of Emmett.

"Mmm, good morning sunshine." He hummed against my neck, wrapping an arm around me. I sighed, trying to remember what exactly happened before I went to sleep. I felt the frown on my face as I sat up in the bed. The sun was out, only shielded by a thin layer of cloud. Emmett, still naked, lay there, eyes watching me in amusement. I remembered him fucking me to all hell, I remembered Edward's ass securing me in place as I came. Then...

I tried to focus. I remember the best rim job and tongue fucking I ever had. From Emmett? "What happened?" I asked, feeling dazed. It was like I had been too drunk or high to recall anything.

"Confusing huh?" Emmett gave me a shit-eating grin, "Yeah, imagine how we felt afterwards."

"Who?" I shook my head, "Where's Edward?"

"He took Jasper a safe distance away."

"Jasper?" I scanned my mind, trying to rummage around the haze to focus on blonde hair and black eyes. _Black eyes? _

Oh shit.

I remembered those wheat curls rather well, seeing how my fingers were wrapped around them when he tongued me to oblivion. I felt my eyes widen. Emmett snickered. "He-he..." I searched the room for evidence of the event. There were some turned shit tossed about and the room was heavy with sex.

"What happened after?" I asked, "Did you guys...?" I wasn't sure how to feel about it if they did anything with him. As if reading my mind like Edward, Emmett shook his head.

"We didn't fuck him." He sat up, pulling me to his chest, "He ate Edward out, just as he did you and licked up every drop of you in him as well as his own cum. Then, he blew me." He finished.

I was silent in thought, feeling strange, a sick knot in my stomach. Why did I allow this? This was getting to be too much, too soon. I made to get up, but Emmett was stronger, pulling me back again.

"Edward knew you'd get all pissy," His breath fanned out against my neck, "Something happened with Jasper. You know his gift, right?"

I didn't want to answer. There were too much thoughts in my mind. Emmett, shook my body gently with a laugh.

"Right?" He asked again.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"How you felt when you woke up, was how the rest of us felt when it was over. We were happy - _really_ happy - but it was confusing. Something about our relationship with you, stirred in Jasper. From what we could get out of it, not only could he _feel _emotions, he could feel me fucking you senseless. He got a little enamored with you. That's the only reason why he attacked you like that. Everything about you turned him on. But that should be no surprise." He added the last sentence with a shrug.

"Will he tell anyone?" I asked, fearful of what this might do to everything. It was bad enough everyone else knew.

Emmett shook his head, "No. Not even Alice. We're treating this as if we all got loaded. Let's pretend to forget."

"What if he doesn't?" It was Emmett's turn to be silent.

"No matter what happens with Jasper, nothing will change. _Nothing." _He promised.

"And what about you?" I asked. I didn't want to say her name, but fuck if this wouldn't get to her if Jasper said anything.

Emmett merely smirked, "Nothing will change."

**Edward**

I came back to a showered and wet couple, relaxing on the couch waiting for me.

"How did it go?" Emmett asked, now donning some of the clothes that was left in the closet of the spare house.

I sighed, recalling the guilt Jasper wore. All the aggression and hunger passed moments after Jacob fell under the deep sleep, completely exhausted. It was similar to a light switching off. Jasper's eyes had lightened considerably and the room was heavy in regret and anger. I had to catch up with him to calm him down. Something happened when he intercepted us at the house. Even I was unsure of what it could be. I had walked him home, suggesting he hunt first, get our scent off of him before going back home. It wasn't enough to wash off the last few hours from his mind.

"About as well as it could." My eyes rested on Jacob's. I was sure he tried to leave again. Now that enough people knew what was going on, our time together was in jeopardy, "How are you, love?" I asked. He gave me a weak smile.

"Wondering how this is all going to work out." He shrugged.

I took my seat, on the other side of the copper skinned boy. I leaned over, smelling his earthy scent and sighing before leaning over to run my fingers against Emmett's hand. There was no way we could give this up, "Okay," I started, "Here's what we're going to do..."


	4. Extra Juicy Part 2

**You are currently reading Juicy. The title of the story has been changed for its protection against those that wish it down.**

**Disclaimer: **_This story isn't for the faint hearted. It's very much PWP, though with a slight twist of plot cohesion and it deals with explicit relations between men. (though, it's technically bestiality...so...) And if you're not jarred yet, its of poly-amorous relations. Read at your own discretion and perversion. _

**Extra Juicy Part II**

**Jacob**

Oh, this is absolute bullshit.

And the most unbelievable thing about it is that I wasn't sure whether to be fucking pissed or relieved.

I was on my way back to the Cullens', because frankly, I didn't know where else to go. My problem here was not that I was _banished_ from my pack, it's that I was now on the _outskirts_ of it - whatever that meant.

I had to admit, that Sam took it all in stride.

After leaving Edward and Emmett in that small cottage a few miles from their house, my mind was whirling with Edward's plan. It didn't sound too impossible, but it did sound _tough_, seeing how we were to all come out, so to speak. But the problem was, I was already out.

The pack greeted me that night, still revved up from the hunt of the leeches and a bit irritated that they didn't get to do any damage to any of them. They were already reading what I experienced, and sure enough I was met with appalled reactions - and to my surprise - Sam's disappointment. He dismissed the pack, leaving only me and him.

_Jacob, phase into your human form. We're going to need to talk._

And that we did, right where Sam had so stubbornly tried to get me to out myself to him days before.

"There are some legends the Elders chose to keep from telling." He started, sitting on the edge of the patio steps in front of my house, "Some are irrelevant to us now and serve no purpose," He started slowly, giving me a stern look as if demanding that I listen to his next words, "And others are too taboo to even plant in young minds."

I lifted my eyebrows in curiosity.

"It appears that you've crossed one of them."

"Let me guess," I rolled my neck, arms secured in front of my chest. I was on the offense, "Fucking leeches?"

Without a word, he gave me his affirmative response, before continuing, "Jacob, it has never been in the Tribe's intentions to forge peaceful ties with the Cullens, so it was a subject never discussed, but you must know the consequences of your actions."

I felt my body steel then, "Consequences?"

He sighed, "The Elders don't know of your relations to the Cullen boys," He started, a sense of discomfort lingering in his words, "But if they were to know, they'd be deeply enraged."

"Because I'm fucking leeches or leeches with _dicks?_" He winced at the words.

"It because you unknowingly terminated any possibility of becoming an Elder." At my confused expression he went on, "As part of who we became years ago, our tribe, - our people - have a natural genetic response to vampires - some have been bold enough to call it a connection, but either way, our genetics only are triggered by the proximity and physical intimacy with a vampire."

Here we go, "Intimacy?"

"As you know, the presence of the Cullens spurred the change within us," Things I knew, "A physical relationship with them can spur something else."

I prepared myself, "What?"

"You lose the possibility of imprinting and you void participation as elder." Didn't really sound like a bad thing and this he seemed to notice, "Which isn't all bad since you seem to have a distain for being Alpha and there's also your attraction to _males_."

"And what does being attracted to males have to do with this?"

"Imprinting is nothing more but a nudge to procreate," He said frankly, "Amongst other things." And with an uncharacteristic shrug he added, "And considering your..._orientation._" Well, I wouldn't go as far as to say I was gay, but the only beings that ever turned me on were Edward and Emmett...and Jasper a little, last encounter considered.

...Yeah, so what, I was gay then, but what was the point?

"So where does this put me with folks like...oh say my dad?" I asked, feeling a big _gulp_ come to mind.

He nervously scratched the back of his neck, "I'll have to speak with him first. They need to know, Jake."

"You're not going to use details, are you?"

"No, but I'd have to tell him that you're in...an active relationship with a vampire."

"And where am I when this all happens?" And with that, I got a frown.

"I think you need to get some air, Jake. I know your father will need it."

"You're kicking me out of La Push for the next few days, aren't you?"

"Just a day or two."

**Emmett**

"Stay away from me. You smell like that mutt still." She hissed, lunging ahead of me. If I didn't know better, I could have sworn she knew. The last week had not been easy with her. Not to mention, the round ass and ample tits hadn't been giving me the occasional woody like usual. Rose, as fucking hot and desirable as she was, appeared to do nothing for my libido. In fact, I had been choosing to keep my distance from Edward and occasionally Jasper because somehow my sexual interests had taken to a 180.

"You haven't seen him in the last two days. Have you and Edward been meeting up with him on some pack updates?" Alice, too observant for her own good, asked. I chanced a side glance at Edward, who seemed so interested in starting a conversation with Carlisle.

"No." I was able to make out, getting a hum of thought from Alice. Fuck, I was surprised _she_ hadn't figured it out by now. Jacob's scent had been nearly scrubbed into our skin and there seemed to be no way of getting rid of it (not that I was complaining) so of course we were getting the occasional look and question, from Alice mostly.

Not to mention, Jasper had been acting funky since that night.

His black eyes clearly stated that he was starving, but the topic of blood sent a wave of disgust through all of us if he was around. Something had clearly strayed him off the crimson honey. Jacob's ass, I bet.

There was a snort in front of me and I couldn't bite back my grin. At least Eddy boy was on the same page with me there. I was ready to get back to our little niche in the world and fuck him like an animal, but keeping up airs was something he suggested until we came back home from our hunting trip. _That _wasn't something I was looking forward to. While I would say the last few days were an anticipation to see Jacob again, it was fucking confusing trying to figure out just what this meant for the relationship I had been in the last few decades. Rose was pretty much everything I wanted and yearned for before I had my first taste of Edward and Jake. Where she was sweet, they were savory and addicting. Sure, sex was what I wanted originally, but somewhere from having my dick in mouths and eating ass, I realized I cared more than I intended to.

That day when I fucked up, causing Jacob to split and eventually cry in the car, I couldn't fathom exactly why it bothered me. Of course, I've never been the type to enjoy seeing someone upset, but even Rose at her most classic tantrums didn't stir the discomfort and just sheer guilt I felt when seeing the tear streaked cheeks with a hint of blush. Fuck, he was hot even when angry and crying.

I wasn't the type to think about consequences, but shit, did I have it in me to drop the babe and go for the dudes I found myself thinking about more often? Was I just obsessed with this new sexual chapter in the usual boy-girl monotony? My thoughts were at a stand-still when I realized that I was naturally being overheard. My eyes met Edward's and I bit back a gasp. When the hell did that look have an effect on me? His eyes, now a fresh shade of gold held my gaze. Even through his cool demeanor, I could see the anxiety. Was I doing that?

_Does it bother you that I'm thinking about this?_

As expected, Edward lowered his eyes and looked away, jaw tightening in what seemed to be self-restraint.

_Do you want me, Edward?_ The intention was to tease, but I couldn't hide that I was truly curious. This wasn't the question of sexual attraction. This question was about... well, if he wanted me around longer than Rose had me.

Edward's look was subtle, even as we ghosted over land, keeping an ear out for the familiar heartbeat thundering of hooves on ground. We met in eye contact and I was truly surprised to see his eyes swim in want, something I've only seen directed at Jacob. Yeah, our feelings were mutual for the kid, but I never considered if we were just tolerating each other. I mean, if we both shared the same ass, we were bound to lose our patience, right?

I hadn't considered that there was a possibility of actually needing the both of them around. Hell, I'm no romantic, but there was something about holding that overheated body as he slept that stirred more than just my cock and consoling Edward when he nearly lost himself in worry like a damn mother...Was it weird to feel all gooey inside when thinking of that?

I didn't have time to really think on that, because at that instant, Alice stopped.

"Alice..." Carlisle knew what was up, but kindly prodded her patiently for the story. Edward was a safe distance away, but I did _feel_ him tense at my side.

"Jasper disappeared." She looked panicked. It was a shame we had to leave him alone at the house. The boy was truly fucked up. His aversion to blood pretty much kept him away from hunting with us. Alice, already worried to insanity, seemed to have uped the ante on freak-out.

And it appeared so did Edward.

Which could only mean Jake was in the picture now.

And if he was in the picture, at the house with just Jasper then...

Well, _fuck._

**Jacob**

There was really no use avoiding the place. It wasn't like I was a pariah to the family, yet I wasn't ready for the potential tackling of two very powerful female vampires. Afterall, things happened that I couldn't take back now, not that I wanted to.

I had been avoiding the house for about two days, enough time to come back home, but I was more afraid to go there. I'd take two vampires over an entire pack _and_ my father. It was pretty much me lurking outside the reach of pack's minds for the last 48 hours and now that I was on Cullen territory, it was time to face the music, well half of it.

I knew something was different when I arrived. There were two cars less in the drive-way, no voices in the house and lacking the two distinct smells I had become oh-so- enamored with. I wasn't sure what to do then. Was it alright to wait for them back at that cottage, or perhaps just knock anyway? There were times before sexcapades when I'd visit with information and Esme in all her welcoming glory would be waiting for me, a smile on her face and pie in her hand like a McCarthy era mother.

I was hoping to catch her and maybe have a chat...or something. Maybe she was taking this all in stride as she did pretty much everything else. With my mind made up, I approached the massive house and rang the doorbell, unlike the last time I was over, which...I shouldn't have been thinking of then.

I barely had a moment to myself when I saw the door open. My heart caught in my throat, realizing just what was staring back at me. A black eyed, hungry looking Jasper.

Fuck.

**Edward**

Her mind was just about everywhere it shouldn't have been the moment we left Jasper alone. She was noticing the changes amongst us, the biggest being a future she couldn't see with either me or Emmett in it. It had been troubling her almost as much as Jasper's behavior.

I couldn't accurately describe _how_ I felt about Jasper. Something about his gift had him susceptible to a desire for Jacob. It was primal, and appeared more uncontrollable than his desire for blood. It scared him, but over any other feeling, it had him insatiable and constantly _thinking _about Jacob. It was infuriatingly hard to refrain from inflicting some harm upon him, even if I partially understood his pain. I couldn't deny that Jasper's actions were sexually stimulating, but where it came from...it wasn't affection or a desire to make Jacob feel good. It was to only satisfy a hunger.

That thought had me hesitating. Was that Emmett and I not a few weeks before? Was there a desire to satiate a beast within rather than fulfill what we were aware he wanted? Were we slaves to just another carnal hunger?

Admittedly, yes, we were. I couldn't shake the difference now. The Wandering Coven the days before brought it to light - we cared about him. How much, was left up to speculation. Emmett still had Rose, and it was fair to remember the danger that came with associating with Jacob when he had a pack to keep allegiance with. I was almost certain there would be permanent consequences for our _interactions_, perhaps even something irreversible. I wasn't quite sure if it was worth the risk, considering our particular odd circumstance and no matter how much I dug for an answer, I couldn't be certain if Jacob's were reciprocated. I heard his reference to us as 'benefits', but if it meant anything, I wasn't sure. I recalled that he was easily jealous, but his jealousy could very well stem from sharing our attentions with another, rather than our affections. I was leading myself in circles trying to decipher the code that was his mind. And it didn't seem Emmett was doing any better keeping Jacob out his thoughts either.

The perfect distraction to my thoughts was the loud and vivid pictures of Alice's. She was trying her best to focus on Jasper so much that it took her by surprise when he disappeared almost instantly.

Something changed. And I was almost certain I knew what it was. As Alice alerted us what she saw, I tensed. No one knew the true opportune danger this could bring. No one but Emmett and me.

_Oh fuck._

My thoughts exactly.

"Do you think perhaps Jacob stopped by?" Esme spoke calmly, attempting to ease down the panic that seemed very much tangible around Alice.

"He might be bringing news of new Wanderers." Carlisle added.

"They might need one of us there, do you think?" Emmett spoke up almost instantly. He was nearly hopping on the tips of his toes.

"Perhaps." It didn't take Carlisle long to consider, "we should have someone make sure-"

"We'll go." I spoke up, "Emmett and I fed already."

"I'm going too." Alice's usual slight chirp of a tone was now demanding and rough. Her company would prove to be troublesome. As if reading my thoughts, Emmett's eyes met mine.

"Alice, we're sure he's fine-" I tried to persuade, knowing already it was a pointless attempt.

"He's been acting weird, Edward!" She snapped, "Or can't you see that?"

My silence was answer enough.

"Okay, then. Let's go." She huffed, already directing Emmett and I in the direction back to the parked cars miles away.

"Great," Rosalie growled in annoyance behind our retreating backs, "Just what we need, more mongrel trouble and stench."

"You have no idea." Emmett replied regretfully at my side. Rosalie, at her distance, chose not to hear him.

**Jacob**

So what do you say to man that ate your ass out without a proper introduction? Hello? How's it going?

I went for "Uhh, are Edward and Emmett...around?"

I was taken aback by his raw and very feral growl, "You're not supposed to be here." So much for hospitality.

"I'll just come back later." I couldn't help that the sight of him unnerved me for a _very _valid reason. His eyes were dark and violent as if he was straining himself to hold back. He held the doorframe in tight fists, causing it to crack and crumble under his grip. I needed to go. I backed slowly, unsure if I should turn my back to him. He didn't move, rather, he stood there and glared viscously at me as if expecting _me_ to do something, "I'm sorry I-" I tried for friendly, but it didn't appear to be working. He still looked put off by me there. I couldn't deny it though, he was a beautiful specimen , nothing like Emmett or Edward, but there was an air about him that was..._edgy_.

This coming from the guy that felt his tongue in his ass, "Right." I gulped, licking my lips nervously. His black eyes darted to them and I knew I fucked up. Taking another cautious step back, I watched as he finally moved...towards me, "Jasper," I tried to reason, "I know it's hard-" A growl seemed to expel from his chest and I silently cursed myself, realizing I should choose my words wisely. He moved with a grace that Edward and Emmett didn't have. In his fluid movements, he had me by the arms, pulling me back in the confines of the house. I gasped out, fearful of what he had planned. I never knew what to expect with Jasper. He was like a damn M. Night Shyamalan movie - you had no idea when or what the twist to him was.

I was once taken by surprise, when I felt my body collide with the wall of the house, before he followed, pressing his hard chest against mine. The coolness of his skin was easy to feel through his casual shirt, but it did put aside some level of intimacy. I found myself retracting that statement when he grabbed my thighs, lifting them to wrap around his waist. In an attempt to find balance, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Jasper, you don't have to do this." I whispered. Do _what_, I wasn't sure. Would this be rape? It wasn't like I didn't find him attractive or that I could easily stop thinking about that day he _did_ what he did. If there was anything going on right now, it was purely physical, but that would mean I had no attachments to Edward or Emmett. I wanted to scoff at the idea. Emmett - married - would have a problem with me physically with someone else? What about Edward though? He had every intention of seeing me again and he did say that day that the best thing to do was tell everyone? We were supposed to 'come out' to those involved with the treaty. It was the only way to make things easier. How, I had no fucking idea.

I felt the wetness of Jasper's tongue as he tasted my skin. I couldn't move to accept or deny his touch. I was on the fence with this. Part of me really wanted something to come of what I had with Edward and Emmett. The way we worked so effortlessly together, was...I just couldn't put a finger on it. I cared about them. Yes, I had some off, but, real feelings for them. Yet, what was the fucking point? In this world, nothing would work so easily. Emmett would go back to his woman, the elders would attempt to force me off Cullen grounds and Edward would admit what this really was; a tryst, a fling, an experiment. As honest as I was being, that didn't sit well with me.

I was startled out of thought, feeling cool fingers on my chest, pressing and pinching the curves and bumps along my torso, before teasing my nipple. I cried out at the sensation. Why hadn't any of the boys utilized that yet? "Jasper-"

"I can't feed." He panted against my neck, "There's something about your scent, the taste. It's insatiable."

"You need blood." Logically he need. I had never seen their eyes get that dark before.

"I know what I need." He barked dangerously.

"No-" I heard the tear in my jeans. Fuck, now the next few days I would need to spend phased. There was no use walking around naked. Moving a hand down my side, I felt him cup an ass cheek, before spreading.

Jesus, he wasn't going to do this now, was he?

"Jasper, please." I begged, "You'll regret-" He was panting, glaring at me hungrily. For a second, I actually thought he'd feed on me. Yet, foolishly I had no intention to phase or defend myself. What was I to do? He was horny as hell and wanted to tongue fuck me and I was going to resort to violence? Call me a male, but the proper response should be a heartful 'Thank you.'

I wasn't allowed the moral dilemma of choosing what and what-not to do. The aggressive growl at the doorway did it for me. Jasper and I both turned to see a very different kind of Edward Cullen. His eyes were bright and gold, but if I didn't know any better, I would have assumed he was in for the kill.

"Edward, its fine-"

"Back away." Edward ignored me. He only had eyes for Jasper. There was an internal battle in the blonde's black eyes. His hands were like vices on me as he considered Edward's order. I felt a rush of air at my side before big hands fell on Jasper's shoulders gently.

"It's alright, man. Come on." Emmett's deep voice spoke softly.

Something seemed to snap into Jasper and instantly he let me down, backing away with a guilty look, "I couldn't..." he seemed unable to finish his words as he turned to Emmett in a last ditch effort to understand what was going on, "I don't know what's happening to me."

"We'll get you to Alice." Emmett assured him, "She's on the way." Emmett walked him to the front door, bypassing a still Edward who appeared to be glaring at the area Jasper had stood.

I let out a breath of relief. That was a close call, one hell of a close call, "Where were you guys?" I asked, totally forgetting the torn jeans still in piece over one thigh. Edward's eyes moved to that general area, a wrinkle between his brows marring his perfect, flawless face. He seemed to have cooled down, but still looked upset, "Edward." I said his name, hoping to get his attention, but he didn't meet my eyes.

"Hunting." He finally spoke, "Why are you here?" I gaped at his question. It was just as accusing as his brother's. Fuck, it even sounded unwelcome.

"I-" I stammered, caught off guard by his tone, "I needed to speak with you two." I finished, suddenly reconsidering if I should at all. Was I really right all this time? I didn't have time to ask. Emmett was back in the doorway, looking between us as if trying to piece together what he missed.

"Everyone's back. You might want to-" He eyed me, "Fuck, boy, he really planned to do a number on you." A flicker of a grin was on his face, before he met Edward's eyes, "I guess now's the time to tell them."

"No." I spoke up, getting their attention. They both watched me curiously, "This never happened." Even despite my nudity, I held my chin out defiantly, "Jasper and I had a confrontation. I almost phased, but was able to control myself in time." The words came out effortlessly. I was actually proud to have a back-up for the situation. God knows, it was a hard situation to cover.

Edward's frown deepened, but he didn't say anything. It was Emmett that spoke instead, "Nothing's going to happen to you, kid. We'll be fine."

"No." I shook my head. Emmett wasn't getting it, "_We_ aren't doing this anymore."

"_What?"_ Emmett growled, closing any space there was between us, "You want this, don't you?"

I looked to Edward, noticing his lack of a reaction. This apparently wasn't worth it. Jasper's freak-out, Emmett's relationship, the whole fucking Pack, and the Cullen drama. If this wasn't a relationship, then there was no reason to risk so much. I had already lost privileges, "That's not what matters."

"None of the fucking dramatics." Emmett took my shoulders in his hands, turning me to face him, "Babe, the only way this can work for us is if we tell everyone. If you're scared-"

I shook my head, "I'm not." wiggling out his grip, I tried to explain, "What _is_ this? All we've been doing is fucking. It's hot and it's great and all, but fuck, look at Jasper. Look at my pack. You're not my imprints - not like I have the right to that anymore anyway - there is no true peace between our families. None of us are even in _love_. What we have here is unconventional and-" It was hard to say this, but as I looked between them, I knew this was for the fucking best, "-it needs to end."

Emmett looked to Edward for back-up, but once again, we were getting nothing. Shaking my head, I walked between them and out the door only to step into a semi-circle of vampires who were watching from the front yard of the house. Looks of confusion and disgust (from Rosalie) were directed at me and my very naked body. Emmett followed me, protesting my departure until he met eyes with his wife.

Fucking fantastic.

"Jacob, would you mind explaining what is going on here?" Carlisle, the head of the coven and family asked me. I groaned.

**Edward**

I was through the line of trees, the house in view. I prayed I wasn't too late. Jasper was unstable; there was no telling what he could do. Checking the outside for any signs of struggle, I cursed seeing that the front door was open and indeed, there was some sort of resistance occurring inside.

"Jasper, please-" That was all I needed. I ran to the entry of the house, but was frozen in the doorway at the sight. Jacob, his beautiful muscular body hugging Jasper's lithe form, hands secured around his neck, head thrown back as if in a blissful ecstasy. I found myself speechless, hearing his mind race through what to do. He wasn't putting up much of a fight and clearly wasn't against being touched, even as Jasper's hands spread him for some form of entry.

A fury took over me. One I had never known. Green as the scenic forest behind me, I was with jealousy. Both sensed me there, turning to meet my gaze. My eyes met with Jasper's, "Back away." I ordered. I knew he was incapable of controlling this desire he had, but it was hard to understand just what was fueling this thirst for Jacob's desire.

_Forgive me. I can't help this._

I spoke no other words even as I knew that Jasper was regretting his actions like he had just a few nights before. We had spoken then as I walked him home. He expressed everything through his empathic power. Our sex was different, more tangible and held more weight than a simple emotion. Our sex was..overwhelming.

But perhaps that that burns most brightly dies sooner, because before me Jacob was taking back every touch, kiss or caress we ever shared. That look in his eyes when he reached that utopic place; I wasn't sure I'd ever see it again. Whatever this was, he was giving it up, throwing it away, perhaps to try a taste at his choices.

I knew Jasper could feel my contempt.

It was an uncomfortable company and an awkward silence. Jacob sat away from us, uncomfortable on the ottoman. He refused a seat next to anyone, his thoughts flickering between space and discomfort. He refused to meet my gaze and part of me burned furiously for it. His tone, copper colored leg was sheathed in an old pair of Emmett's jeans that was easily ripped to supply leg room for him. His head was bowed, his eyes on his twitching fingers. It didn't take an empath to see and feel his tension. It had been brought to his attention that they heard our conversation and despite it coming to an end by his hands, it was the remaining members of the household that wanted to know the entire truth from the three of us.

I had spoken for us mostly, giving them the simple story - I knew there was an attraction between three of us and with a confrontation, we all acted on it. I explained that it was a short affair, but somehow the intensity of it affected Jasper's emotional stability and gave him a..._hunger._

"That's intriguing." Carlisle leaned in towards the center of the loose circle we unintentionally made. Before uttering any words, he looked to Esme, getting a stern look. It was best to keep the conversation on one topic at a time. For this moment the attention was strictly on our affair. He cleared his throat, "So we're to understand this will not happen again. We overheard Jacob-"

"It won't." He spoke up, voice tight, "It wasn't supposed to happen."

"So we're to believe this was a physical relationship."

No noise was made from Rosalie, but I could hear her screaming words of fury. She had kept her stone position, standing on the outskirts of the circle. No words were uttered from her yet, but her calculating mind wasn't planning on letting the night end without a plan to action. I had to watch her. I felt two sets of eyes on me at once. I didn't have to meet them to know from whom they were from. They were asking me silently, pleadingly if this was all this was. If Jacob was ending this, then that's all it could have ever been.

"Yes." I added flatly, getting a dangerous growl from Emmett and a whimpering sigh from Jacob. I could hear Rosalie's jaw clench from the power of keeping her words to herself. She was doing a miraculous job.

"So," Alice spoke up, her eyes distant and mind whirring, "This is it? You create this whirlpool of emotions, get Jasper involved and now that's its over we can just forget?" The anger in her voice was far from the exasperated annoyance I had grown accustomed to. She was hurt and it was because of us, "You've cheated and hid from us!"

"Alice, honey," Esme gently chided, "No one said that this would go without consequence."

Alice turned her head towards Rosalie before looking between Emmett and I, "Maybe it should," And with a sad sigh, she elaborated, "I'm sorry, Edward, but Jasper won't feed. He's-"

"I'll survive, Alice." Jasper, eyes still obsidian in color, gave her a reassuring smile.

"But it's their fault you disappear. I can't see you anymore, Jasper!" She gasped out fearfully.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle was alert, his mind rushing through the worst case scenario. I, on the other hand, had to contain a growl of rage. Death was one way to go, but another -

I looked towards Jacob, only to see his head cocked in confusion and his moutha jaw. He was already coming to the same conclusion.

"That's not going to happen." Emmett's deep voice cut off any thought out of my muddled, fuzzing mind.

"How can you be so sure?" Alice protested, "He's _gone_. You really think this won't happen again? Jasper can't control-"

"Alice," Jasper's tone was much sharper, "I'll be fine. If we go away for a while, I can-"

"But I've already thought of that!" She was near frantic, "I thought of taking you with me out of state, but your future is never clear."

"Alice, get a grip." Emmett was sure of his words, even with the evidence Alice presented, "Nothing will happen with them."

"How can you be so sure?" Rosalie's icy tone seemed to stutter any winds in the sails of Emmett's argument. It was hard to defend a lover in front of his wife.

"Because I won't." Jacob spoke up. The tension in the room seemed to become more dense and heavy. As Jacob lifted his eyes to meet Rosalie's, he spoke again, "I'm too sorry for what I've done, I really am." He was genuine in his apology and I couldn't understand why it hurt, "It'll never happen. I wouldn't do that again." He promised. I felt my spirit crush. The only comfort that would have kept me together was the touch of Emmett and his light words, but the space between us was too wide and no matter how tempted he looked to come to my side, it wasn't his place.

"You're right," Rosalie spoke and before I could lose myself into speaking out against Jacob's words, I saw the vision, her long fingers around his neck, tightening and pinching flesh until she- "You're right. It won't happen again."

**Jacob**

There was nothing I could do. Rosalie was right across from me. She had been like a caged hungry lion. There was nothing but _hate_ in her eyes and even as beautiful as she was, the bitch looked quite intimating. It was as if she wasn't there for a minute. She hadn't spoken at all and I was assuming too soon that perhaps I would leave the house without her or Alice's claws in my back. Jasper looked frustrated and upset even as he tried to assuage some of Alice's fears. I couldn't take it any longer.

"Because I won't." I sighed, then daring a look at Rosalie, I expressed my regret, "I'm too sorry for what I've done, I really am." I knew it sucked being in her situation. Finding out your husband was fucking around with the enemy who also had a dick, "It'll never happen. I wouldn't do that again."

"You're right." I didn't know what to expect from the answer. Was she being sarcastic, snide or was that some way she was letting me know that she believed me, "You're right. It won't happen again." And there was a breath of silence – a calm before a storm – and I felt it. That _whoosh_ of air and a room of angry fucking vampires growling.

I blinked in surprise at the shattering of glass and shot up on my feet. Edward's back blocked me from the view, but I could make out the whipping of blonde locks outside the living room window. How the hell did Rosalie fly out the window?

"Keep her _away_ from him!" Edward barked in rage at Emmett. Stepping from behind Edward, I could see the look of an internal fight on Emmett's face, before he turned to what I could now see as Rosalie on her feet outside, hair in disarray and a look of shock and fury in her eyes directed at _me. _What a minute? What just happened?

"Rose," Emmett spoke softly, "Fuck." I couldn't control the way my gut dropped at the sight of Emmett in distress. He turned his back to the hole in the glass wall, walking towards the back of the house. I looked to everyone else, everyone on their feet, alert and prepared for something else.

The Doc finally turned in our direction, sighing as if his last nerve had been struck, "Take him home, Edward."

I stared back at the broken glass, trying to piece together what just happened. And it finally hit it – Emmett pushed Rosalie out the window.

But why?

**xXx**

**Emmett**

It was too fast for his eyes.

Hell, it was too fast for anyone else's. But I knew Rose. She didn't take blows without throwing a few of her own. I could understand her anger with me and I would have gladly stood there as she reigned in every punch in my gut, but looking at the hate in her eyes and seeing them directed at Jacob was unnerving and I found myself suddenly protective of the little pup.

Edward could read her mind I'm sure, so his reaction was as quick as mine.

I didn't mean to, but when the words left her mouth, I knew it was coming. I moved before she could take a step forward and in a blind need to protect him, I pushed her.

I fucking pushed her.

I guess that is what happens when a man never thinks of his consequences.

I chose him. It wasn't how tight his ass was or how fucking hot he looked whining my name. It was his defiance, his ease, his humor.

This wasn't ending at all. That fucking boy was ours.

**Edward**

I felt his heat at my side and I quietly listened to the questions that rambled through his brain. I knew the question was coming. It took a mile or two before he asked it.

"Why'd he push her?"

"She was going to attack you." I answered silently. It didn't matter now what he felt. He said he didn't want this. Emmett found his feelings too late.

"Is he upset that he pushed her?"

"He's upset that he feels guilty."

"Maybe we should-"

"I need to take you home."

Jacob growled in irritation, "I can't fucking go home, why do you think I was over in the first place? To fuck Jasper?"

A stirring burn of flames licked the inside of my gut. I couldn't contain the jealousy or anger that coursed through me. He didn't need an answer.

"You _asshole_!" Jacob snapped, "Is that why you were treating me like shit?" The warmth of his hand pushed against my shoulder, "Answer me!"

"I heard you. You didn't want to fight him."

"Did you ever think about his fucking _gift_? I can't help that it works with me!" He argued. _And it's not like we have any type of relationship for you to be jealous anyway._ He finished silently to himself.

"Is that what you want?"

"What does it matter?"

"Because I do."

I couldn't hear his footsteps, so there was no sign that he stopped walking. I felt it though -the stiff disbelief.

"Why should I believe you?" He whispered, "All we've ever done is fuck around. We barely talk…and what about Emmett? Do you really believe all parties are willing here?" He huffed angrily. It didn't take a mind reader to tell he was skeptical.

"You forget I have access to everyone's thoughts." At that he scoffed.

"Yeah, because you definitely could see how much I wanted Jasper, right?" It was a comforting relief to see his childish attitude, "You're quite the mind reader."

"I apologize for how I behaved. I had been worried about you when we learned you were with Jasper. I thought he might have lost control. I didn't expect to see what I did."

"Not after he ate my ass out, of course." Jacob shrugged. There was no hiding his sarcasm.

He was right to be angry, just as I was right to assume Jacob would possibly be giving in to his hormones and desire. He was young after all, "Is that what you want?" I repeated

"I-" He licked his full lips, "I don't know what I want exactly. I want you, I want Emmett, but I know I can't. I want things like they were, but at the same time-" He stammered, "We already fucked things up, you know? So is it worth it to continue?" His earth colored eyes met mine, demanding a just answer. I had none, but the desire for him burned in me like a flame. His moistened lips were drawn in a frown, his russet skin glowing and burning in heat. He didn't know his effect on Emmett and I, both physically and emotionally. He couldn't see it when it was transferred in a primal untamed want from Jasper, he couldn't see it when Emmett pushed Rosalie through the window and he couldn't see it as I stood before him. I watched in want as his bare chest rose and fell. I heard the steady strumming of his heart and the flow of his blood. I heard the panic, confusion and concern in his thoughts. His alpha knew, there was some fleeting thought about imprinting and becoming an outsider to his pack. He didn't know what our future –his especially –would be.

I needed to show him.

I used my speed as an advantage, closing the gap between us. Jacob, in his trusting manner, didn't expect this. He flinched, following my movements, but didn't stop me when my hands gripped his narrow waist. His eyes followed in curiosity, widening when I lowered myself to my knees, taking the last of his jeans with me. He was as ever a perfect vision, his member hanging heavily between his thighs, soft hairs cradling the impressive member. It was a second of admiration –all I needed. Using my lips only, I took him quick and deep, suckling softly and humming in satisfaction when I was rewarded with the low, guttural moan from above. My hands curled around his warm, strong thighs, caressing the pliable skin before moving to his round backside. I kneaded, using my grip to take him deeper than before. It didn't surprise me when the tips of his fingers dug into my scalp.

"Edward…wait-" He gasped. I lifted my eyes, offering him my attention, but didn't relent in my task. He was growing on my tongue and that made the flames in me roar in greedy satisfaction. Despite his protests, his hips bucked in rhythm. I suckled and he kept pace as our eyes remained locked, "Ed-" He bit his full lip. The beautiful sight resulted in me moaning. This was something new entirely. Without Emmett, there was a sense of newness and as much as I still ached to have the big, aggressive lover present and participating, I appreciated getting to be intimate alone with the young wolf. Intimacy was something we practiced very little of and it was intimacy that Jacob feared we didn't have with him. I needed to show him it was exactly what I could give him.

He was so warm in my mouth. I expected him to melt.

The pad of his thumb stroked the jutting of my cheekbone. There was a sincere moment shared, something Jacob never allowed, but it always echoed under his consciousness while asleep. My eyes remained on him, watching the pink of his tongue tease his lips, his brows wrinkle in concentration as he kept himself from going over the edge. I pulled away, allowing my tongue more freedom to explore him as I wished, playing with the crown of his arousal before allowing him to hit the back of my throat once again.

"Ungh!" He was gasping, nearly close. I wouldn't allow him to avoid his high any longer. I bobbed in an unnatural speed, humming and moaning around his thickness. He filled my mouth so right, my body _needed_ for him to fill it in every other way possible, "I'm-" He panted, as his bucking became erratic and short. I gladly waited for his hot juices to coat my throat and as it did, his scent, his arousal invaded my senses as he warmed me from the inside. He pulled back, stumbling a few feet before catching his footing.

"_Fuck_!" He exclaimed, "Edward, why'd-?"

"Because I wanted you to see." I had risen to my feet, still clothed, but my need for him evident. He watched as I adjusted myself, his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped.

"See what?" He whispered weakly.

"It's not just sex."

As if the cloud of lust lifted, his eyes snapped to mine, "So what if it isn't." He scowled, "Just because we care enough to tolerate each other, doesn't mean we're _all_ in love or some shit. All we ever do is fuck each other."

"We don't always have to, Jacob." I reasoned, "We're never given time to not worry and see what could happen."

"And you really believe me, you _and _Emmett can have a happily ever after? Your head is in the clouds, Edward." He growled. His mind flitted around between our words, hope ebbing and rising every few seconds. All he needed was a reason to give it a chance and his words sparked an idea, "Like we could stay in that little cottage your mother made and live as some poly-amorous couple. Fuck that."

"Maybe we could try." I started, "Jacob, it was only a matter of time before everyone knew, thus why I advised that we come out."

"_Come_ out?" He exclaimed in agitation, "Jesus, don't make it sound as if-"

"We've been having a relationship?" I finished for him, "Whether it was sexual or otherwise, our affair was going to be found out." I took hesitant steps toward him, gauging for a response. When he didn't protest, I stepped closer until I could feel his body heat fan me in warmth, "We could try. We care about each other."

"We care about each other's' dicks. That's different." I smirked, despite disagreeing with his retort. Leaning in, I pressed my lips along the column of his neck, tasting him on my tongue as I breathed in earth and salt water.

"After you left us at the mall, we followed behind you. I could hear that you were upset."

"Ugh," He snorted in disgust. He still couldn't get over just how emotional he had become on the drive back from Port Angeles.

"When I shared with Emmett that you were crying, he-"

"Why did you do that, by the way?" Jacob whined. I couldn't help my laughter. Applying pressure to his neck, I sighed.

"I knew if he realized how hurt you were, he'd take it upon himself to fix it." As if on cue, I was awarded with memory of Emmett's boyish face, expressing his apology in the cab of the truck. I chuckled as Jacob relived climbing onto his lap in a searing kiss.

"He seemed upset." Jacob mumbled.

"He was." I answered, "Do you think he would have been that way if he didn't care about you?"

I could sense Jacob rolling his eyes, "I never said we hated each other."

"Emmett doesn't apologize to just anyone, love."

The response I received was a low grumble.

"Come back with me."

"Where?"

"We'll go to the cottage." Taking his warm fingers between mine, I brought his knuckles to my lips, "You can tell me about what happened back at home as we wait for Emmett."

His brows furrowed in confusion, "What makes you think Emmett will meet us?"

I couldn't contain the smile on my face, "Because he clearly wouldn't go back home where an enraged wife would be waiting for him.

**Emmett**

I knew I was going to get my ass handed to me.

But, fuck, for once I needed to face the music after running off like a little bitch.

When I arrived at the house, there was an eerie silence. I couldn't hear or smell Jacob. An unusual sense of fear chilled me, but before I could run in head first, ready to rip heads, Jasper was in the doorway, using his gift to calm my fucking nerves, "Everyone left."

"Where _are_ they?" I couldn't contain the growl. I knew Jasper wouldn't take it personally, but if Rose did something to the pup-

"Edward took Jacob home," Jasper answered with a skillfully blank face, though it was easy to tell he was upset about something, "and Carlisle and Esme accompanied Alice and Rosalie."

Rosalie _and_ Alice went somewhere?

"Where-"

"We both know there would be no civilities with the current situation. Carlisle is taking a pre-caution and sending the girls with the Denali coven." At those words, his dark eyes shimmered with an odd sadness. Why was Alice going, for moral support? She had a very hungry and horny husband to cater to.

"Why did Alice leave, Jas?"

"She couldn't see me anymore."

Weren't vampires supposed to be open-minded, "That's fucked man, you couldn't control it. Whatever had you humping our legs-"

"She couldn't see me in her visions, Emmett." He reiterated for me.

"Oh." I answered, getting the problem a little too well. I automatically felt my eyes narrow.

"I have no intentions to harm or touch the dog again. As long as he's not in my sight-"

"He won't be." I finished. I didn't want to make a fucking problem of it, so I took my fucking leave, "I'll meet up with them."

"You know the treaty doesn't permit-"

"They're not going back to the reservation, buddy." I smirked, turning my back and walking in the direction of a lingering sweet and earthy scent. I knew Edward a little too well. The boy was weaving quite a tapestry of an argument to change Jacob's mind.

Even after being such a little bitch.

**Jacob**

I couldn't allow myself to be optimistic. Edward nearly raped me with his throat and it fucking changed something. Entering the comfort of the little cottage in the woods, Edward finally released my hand, closing the door behind us.

Fuck, the house still smelled like sex.

"When our scent mixes with yours, it lingers." Edward hummed in agreement, "We had to figure that out pretty quick." Edward pecked my shoulder affectionately.

"I literally had to swim in the ocean for a few hours before going back on the rez." I snorted, "But it didn't matter. Sam found out because I fucking smelled like cum."

"You couldn't get our scent off?"

"I was able to. It was the jerking off that gave me away." When all I received was a curious look, I continued, "Sam could smell me in it. I was wanking every fucking minute I could get." I rolled my eyes, getting a smug smirk.

"We could smell you too."

I felt my jaw drop, "What?" Was everyone aware that I was abusing my dick for a week?

"We became attuned to you, Jacob. Also, your scent is more distinguishable, especially when you're aroused." I felt my body responding immediately, but I attempted to shake it off, "Take now for example. It's as if I smell the sea and earth. It's natural and enrapturing and I naturally respond in kind." He wasn't helping.

"E-Edward, I thought we were going to figure this out."

Cupping my cheek tenderly, he whispered gently, "We are." Our lips met in a chaste kiss. I was a bit surprised that we were capable of doing such a thing. Everything about Edward and Emmett screamed sex. That's all we ever really knew about each other, but the kiss…

Edward's pink lips curved into a gentle smile, "Did you think we were incapable?"

"No." I argued, but I wasn't sure if that was true. Not days before, I assumed they'd only be able to function as _benefits_. But their family had mates, _Emmett_ had a mate. I sighed. We were fucking our way into circles. Where would we go from here? What about the pack? What if I couldn't go back and Emmett and Edward decided-

"Jacob," The cool tip of his fingers were grazing my jaw, "breathe for me and listen," I waited patiently, "I've already told you, this is what I want and it is clear that Emmett does as well. As for everything else, we're taking it one problem and one day at a time."

"This is fucking-" and I was silenced again, this time with his fingers actually pressing gently against my mouth to shut me up.

"Allow me to show you." Edward gracefully escorted me to that familiar room where the scent of our sex still hung in the air.

"Has no one been in here?" I asked. I assumed Esme built the place for the couples to have private time.

"With the Wandering coven and Jasper's previous behavior, everyone has been too distracted to spend any extended time here, let alone this room." Edward cocked his head towards the bed, but didn't say anything. I wondered like hell what the vampire was thinking. We both knew he walked me in the room for one reason, but _I _was the only one who wasn't sure why.

I waited in anticipation as he took my hand in his and guided it along the chill of his cheek, "Jacob, I want you to take me." He pressed his lips against my palm, "Do whatever you want. From now on, I want you to see that I belong to you."

I've been the one to fuck Edward before. I could remember each time vividly. Edward was oddly sensual and nurturing whenever he let me own him and this time was no different, yet something wasn't as it used to be. It wasn't just Emmett's absence, it was his words. There was no way he could mean that.

"You belong to me?" I asked, skeptically.

"Our problem here, love, is that you will not allow yourself to accept that you just may have an effect on us as we have on you." He walked me back to the bed, stopping only when my knees knocked against the mattress, "I want to show you that we do. And we're starting with me." He didn't allow me time to comprehend. He was already lowering himself to his knees.

"Fuck." I groaned, just at the sensation of that skillful tongue touching the tip of my cock, "Edward."

**Emmett**

My mouth watered and I damn there felt my cock spring up. That taste at the back of my throat that damn good burn was of sex. And not what I had become so used to over the decades. It was that delicious pup and Edward.

I didn't need to let him know I was there. I was pretty sure he could see the movie that was playing in my mind. I knew it from the moment I first fucked him, that there was no way I could hide those thoughts again.

I was pretty bummed to find I had missed the party. Even in his size, Jacob looked a bit vulnerable and…cute cuddled against Edward as if what had just occurred was lovemaking not a good romp.

Edward's body melded against the brown, shimmering skin, a hand over his waist and another cradling Jacob's head. His long fingers were stroking him as if it was the one thing keeping the tired pup asleep.

"You exhausted him before I even got here?" I teased, raising a questioning eyebrow for effect.

If he was capable of being playful, I'm sure he would have rolled his eyes, "You know well enough that it wasn't sex that drained him." And of course, those eyes pierced through my mind, bringing his point home.

Yeah, of course. All that shit with the family….and Rose.

"She's not home." He stated. It was a rare occasion when I was thankful for him reading my mind. This was one of them.

"Yeah, Jasper said something about Alice, Esme and Carlisle taking her to the Denali's." Edward sighed at the news, his eyebrows pinched in thought.

"Why did Alice go?"

"You're asking the wrong person." I scoffed, but I did have some information that he was reading right then and there. His frown deepened into that sexy, concerned worry.

"Em-"

"It's not going to happen." I didn't mean to sound as serious as I did, but I couldn't help it. No one was touching our boy, but us.

"But if he disappears like that, it could only mean one thing." Edward moved from Jacob, pouting when a tan arm reached for him in sleep. I smiled at the sight. Standing to his feet, Edward reached over the bed to grab some discarded clothes. I couldn't have that.

"Uh-uh." I disapproved. Grabbing his wrist, I pulled his hand away from his slacks, holding it at his side, before slipping both of my arms around his waist to get a handful of ass. I appreciated the throaty moan he gave me, but that wasn't what I was fishing for. He knew what I wanted, leaning in so our lips could meet in a rough, devouring kiss. Holding a cheek in each hand, I kneaded and spread him as I pleased, pressing his lower body against mine. He gave me another moan when he felt my dick press into his stomach.

Feeling the urge to throw him down and fuck him over Jacob's sleeping body, I began teasing, slipping a finger along his crack, teasing his quivering hole. To my surprise, I felt a wetness on the tip of my finger just as I breached the tightness.

"You let him fuck you without me being here?" It was fucking unfair.

"Emmett," He whispered. I guess he didn't want to wake our sleeping boy, "I don't want you to think that-"

I knew what he was worried about. That wasn't what bothered me. I just wanted to see it. Shit like that, I never wanted to miss, "Take pictures next time or something. Fuck, it's hot when he fills your ass."

He pulled away far enough to look me in the eye, "I needed to assure him." I sighed, understanding what he was getting at. I counted on Edward to take care of Jacob and his second-thoughts. I wasn't exactly good at being sentimental and shit. I had a hard enough time enough apologizing to him for opening my mouth and speaking without thinking.

"You need to show him."

"Show him what?"

"He doesn't understand, Em. He still has some doubts." Doubts? Shit, I could fix that, "Em, this isn't about sex." He sighed.

"You have cum in your ass and you're telling me this isn't about sex?" I was surprised to hear the low rumblings of a growl erupt from his chest. Fuck, it was such a turn on when he got angry.

"I can't promise I'm not going to want to fuck him in the future." It seriously was hard not to when he eagerly took me down his throat or in his ass. _Fuck,_ the thought of it.

"That's not what I'm asking." And I was holding air as Edward pulled away. He wasn't pissed, was he? "No, I'm not. I just know this will be hard for you." He was gathering clothes in his hands at inhuman speed while simultaneously putting them on. I'd never seen a vampire get dressed so fast. Shit, he _was_ pissed, "I'm not." He argued.

"Then what's with attire?" By that, I meant why the fuck was he dressed, "This does nothing to my ego. I hope you know that." I joked.

"I'm going to go check on Jasper."

"Not a good idea, sport." I remembered quite clearly the look Edward gave him when he caught his ass with Jacob. Fuck, if no one had been there, I didn't think I could guarantee nothing would happen. And now, it was just the perfect time for something _to _happen, "We already have two in the family reeling and pissed. Do we really need another?"

"I'm not going back for a confrontation, Emmett."

If I had caught the action like Edward did, I wasn't sure I'd be able to back Jasper even though I was aware of what the effects of our relationship had on him. I really couldn't stand there and believe that Edward would leave a naked, sleeping Jacob for a civil conversation with Jasper.

"I'm not going to fight him." I watched silently as Edward finished assembling his clothes, "It's important that I talk to him."

"About what? About keeping his hands off of Jacob? I know you're more than a little concerned about his future _not_ existing."

"In fact, I am." Edward sighed, "But not in the way you think." Like that wasn't fucking confusing.

"What way then?"

"Stay with Jacob?" He asked, walking towards the bedroom door, "I shouldn't be too long."

I followed behind, grabbing him by the elbow, pulling him toward me, "I can't believe I'm saying this but promise me you're not going to do anything."

"I promise." He let out a sigh and fuck if he didn't smell like sex just then. Cupping the nape of his neck, I brought him close for a rough kiss. His lips parted with a whimpering moan and we made out rather heavily in the doorway of the room. Now, if only Jacob was up-

Edward pulled away, "Please, Em." Was all he said and he was gone.

Please _what?_

**xXx**

There was nowhere I preferred to be, even if it was odd to be laying on a bed with no sleep or sex involved. I would have felt out of place, I would have been compelled to actually get up and go somewhere, but the damn kid was too cute to leave alone. As if he sensed me, the moment I got in with him, an arm was thrown around my waist and his nose was nuzzling my shoulder. A _wolf_ snuggling a damn _vampire._ I snickered knowing he'd want to hear none of his sleeping habits from me.

An hour passed of his earthy breath on my skin. An hour passed of him cuddling close. An hour passed and I was _fucking_ hard. He still smelled of that odd mixture of Edward and his scent. His body felt so fucking warm and inviting and I couldn't forget the boner pressing up against my thigh.

But I was met with a dilemma.

No sex.

No _sex?_

Fuck.

Jacob hummed in delight, fingers too close to my dick. I didn't know what to do. Move or remain there with throbbing wood. And shit, he wasn't helping, rubbing his meat on me, almost bucking against my thigh in his sleep.

I had very little self-control.

And it was cracking…

He bucked.

And it was cracking…

He moaned.

And it was cracking…

He whimpered my name.

With a growl, I held him to me, rolling him on to his back at a quickened pace, pinning him on the bed. He was coming to, mumbling softly under his breath and I was there to bring him back, touching every patch of fiery skin with my tongue and lips, tasting the searing heat of his body.

He gasped, finally awake, "Em?"

"That's right, baby." I answered, dipping my tongue into his collarbone.

"Oh God…" He was still a bit out of it, but hell his eyes few open.

I trailed and grazed his skin with my hands, stopping only when I reached those full lips. Closing my fist, I lifted up two fingers, pressing them against his mouth, "Open up for me, babe." His lips parted and my fingers were touching his wet tongue and feeling the insides of his cheeks as he sucked hungrily on my digits. A jolt went straight to my dick.

"Fuck." I couldn't refrain from jerking my hips against him. Like the little horny boy he was, he moaned around my fingers, pressing and flicking the tip of his tongue along the underside of them.

It wasn't sex if I didn't fuck him with my dick, right?

I slipped my fingers from the wet warmth, groaning at the trail of saliva from my tips and his tongue which was so deliciously peeking out from his mouth. I leaned over, pressing my cock against him and kissed him greedily. I pulled back only to whisper how much I wanted to feel how tight he was, to wiggle my fingers around in him, find that special spot and make him see spots from coming so hard.

I slipped one slickened finger in him. I needed to watch. I pulled away from his swollen, pouty lips and sat back on my heels, taking in the site of fucking art. His eyes were lidded, the tendons in his neck taut as if to hold back from moaning. For me, he bowed his leg, holding his knees with each hand.

He was open and willing.

And _no_ sex?

I added the second finger once he couldn't contain the small thrusts. He stretched so nicely for me. I watched in awe as the tight hole literally engulfed my digits as if starving for them.

"Fuck!" He cried out. And his hands were no longer holding his knees up, but grasping my wrist, pulling me in deeper as he took advantage and was literally _grinding _on my hand.

"Well, fuck me sideways." I growled under my breath. He was fucking himself on my fingers and I sat there slack jawed watching the show. Unbelievable.

I curled my fingers from inside of him and got delicious responses. I wiggled in and he shook violently in front of me. God, the things I wanted to do to him.

I really didn't understand the request Edward had. I couldn't fuck Jacob-

And I replayed the conversation again. He never said I _couldn't_ fuck him. He just said it wasn't about sex. And what was that supposed mean? _What_ wasn't about sex? The last time I checked, fucking was pretty much about sex. And right then, I couldn't help but recall the sight I caught when I walked in earlier.

_Jacob looked a bit vulnerable and…cute cuddled against Edward as if what had just occurred was lovemaking not a good romp._

_Was_ that lovemaking? Is that why they didn't wait for me? Because I didn't have it in me? I did admit it earlier to myself. I wasn't into the sentimental.

Shit, was this the assurance Jacob needed?

**Jacob**

Waking up, I knew it was Emmett. It was the scent, the heavier weight on the bed, the lips on me. In under a minute of being awake, fingers were in my mouth and I was sucking greedily, knowing exactly what he'd do with them. And when he was finally in me, I had temporarily forgotten about our dilemma. All I could focus on was the fingers in me and ghost of the ass around my cock, still closing in, though that must have been hours before.

I didn't think I would ever forget Edward asking me how I wanted him, sitting on my cock, riding me while I was on my back. It was so different from before. The way he threw his head back, rolled his neck and hips. It was in the way he stared at me, bright, gold eyes more expressive than I had ever remembered. And when we kissed…

I hadn't realized my mind had traveled or that I was gripping Emmett's wrists, riding the wiggling fingers in me.

And I hadn't realized there was a far-away look in Emmett's eyes. Were we both distracted? Were we both thinking about something else other than each other? Were we both thinking about Edward?

Edward's words still echoed in my mind. I believed him…to an extent. I knew they both wanted me around and I knew they cared, but it was different for both of them, wasn't it? Emmett was _married_ and was all about fucking –not that it was a problem –and I knew that eventually we were going to reach conflict with the pack and I'd have to face that it wouldn't be worth it for him.

I was kind of scared that right then and there, he was thinking the same thing; Thinking that I'd be fine with just Edward that he wouldn't need to stick around.

Talk about a complete 180 from weeks before. When the hell did I get so wrapped up into what they felt about me, when days before, it was just about what they thought?

"Babe?" He asked softly, "What are you thinking about?" I was surprised to hear such concern laced in his deep voice. But it was exactly what I needed him to ask, because I had a few questions.

"Why'd you push her?"

If there was any way to soften both of our cocks, it was mentioning Rosalie. Emmett sighed, slipping his fingers from me. I suddenly felt exposed. I turned on my side, hiding my shrinking cock, curling on the bed. He wasn't having any of it. He laid his body next to me. We were face to face. It was odd watching the slight flicker of concentration and upset on his face.

I didn't mean to, but my fingers were already tracing the small, almost invisible creases between his brows. It was odd how beautiful Edward and Emmett were. I remembered I used to despise their beauty and grace. Hell, I didn't like their scents all that much either, but facing him now, I couldn't quite believe I ever found him unappealing.

"She was going to hurt you."

"I would have been able to protect myself." I spoke up. We both knew that. I was made to fight his kind and apparently handle being fucked by them as well.

"You didn't see it coming."

That was true, "How did you?" We both knew the only one that could have was Edward.

There was a small grimace on his face, "I've been with Rose for a long time. I know when she is about to strike."

I suddenly felt guilty, seeing him talk about the very woman he _cheated_ on, "I'm sorry." At that, his frown was evident.

"Sorry for what, sexy?" He seriously looked confused.

"When I said it would never happen again, I meant it. I didn't want to make your marriage worse. I didn't want to make it any shittier than what it was."

"That's not for you to worry about, babe. I'm a big boy. I make the choice." He was silent for a moment as if considering something, "And it's you."

**Edward**

I didn't want to think about what waited for us once we left the small cottage Esme built with her own hands. I didn't want to think about the present danger we'd be putting Jacob in with his pack. I knew this would come, but I just didn't want to think about it now. What I wanted to focus on was the scent wafting my way as I came within the territory of where they were.

I got more than what I expected when I traveled back to the house to speak with Jasper. I didn't want to think of that either. It had taken longer than I expected to control the situation. I was concerned for his future as well as our own.

But we had to focus on one thing at a time.

And right now, I was happy to hear their voices and the scent of their arousal heavy on my tongue. Their murmured conversation was clear from my distance. I could see in Emmett's mind's eye, Jacob's eyes widen in surprise.

"Emmett, I-" He stammered, looking lost, yet filled with gratitude. I heard his relief, his exclamation of joy that Emmett had no problem sticking by us even after being outed to both families. As much as it was a shock to Jacob, it was expected of Emmett. I knew his mind due to my advantage. I was aware of his limits, his personal peeves and when he cared. Pushing Rosalie was perhaps the hardest choice he ever had to think about _after_. He still cared for her, but something changed.

"What is this?" Emmett chuckled when Jacob's body collided with his in a side hug, "Rubbing your junk against me is going to cost you being held down and taken advantage of, wolf boy." I winced, hearing the resounding slap of Emmett's hand on Jacob's backside. With a sigh, I knew their private conversation was over. I ran the rest of the way to the house, opening the door without losing momentum in speed.

"Right on time!" Emmett rejoiced, "I'm hard, he's naked, you're here. Let's fuck!" It had only been an hour of my absence, yet I could see Emmett's patience wearing thin. He stuck by my request and spoke to Jacob first before satisfying any carnal desire and I really appreciated it, but it didn't mean he was a completely changed man. Moving onto his back, I could see the thick flesh bobbing along with his change in position. I suddenly felt like a hypocrite, focusing too long on his engorged manhood.

But the extra male body on the bed had my eyes refocusing again. Jacob's eyes met mine and he bit back a groan noticing my physical reaction to the both of them. I advanced towards the bed, noticing the ripped garments of Emmett's jeans and shirt –I hadn't heard Jacob rip them off. Unable to contain a smirk, I halted right at the end of the mattress. Both pairs of eyes watched me, but no one spoke. The silence was tense with sexual arousal, but I couldn't deny the undercurrent of emotion bubbling to the surface. We were all concerned about the world outside our little cottage.

Finally, unable to contain himself, Jacob spoke, "How do we do this?"

"Easy." Emmett answered without pause, "Edward fucks you while I fuck Edward." He leaned over, cupping Jacob's impressive manhood, getting the desired reaction of uncontainable shudders.

"You can stay with us." I replied. I knew the plethora of questions circling his mind. There was a high chance that he would be ostracized from his tribe due to the _contamination_ of his bloodline. This _imprinting_ he lost the right of was intriguing and questionable, but now wasn't the time to explore the why's and how's. As much as the world outside our bubble was pressing in, it would just have to wait a few hours.

"Stay?" Jacob moaned. Emmett's hands hadn't ceased its teasing.

"Mmm," Emmett leaned over; capturing Jacob's searing flesh between his teeth in gentle nips, "Yeah. Right here. This'll be our little home."

"Home?" Jacob babbled incoherently. I watched mesmerized as Jacob hips followed the pace of Emmett's hand. The small, graceful winding of his hips was enough to make my mouth water with venom. Throwing his hand over his shoulder, Jacob grabbed a fistful of Emmett's short, black curls.

"Yes." Emmett hissed at the strong tug of Jacob's fist, "Right here." I watched as his grip closed around Jacob's already leaking arousal. My body hummed to life as the scent of sex wafted to my nose like the scent of a home-made meal to a human. Only I didn't desire a bite, I desired to drown in the moment, take in the essence and sheer bliss of feeling those two bodies writhing and releasing. I unconsciously had been undressing myself while watching. By the time Jacob was gasping and crying Emmett's name, I was already climbing onto the bed completely without clothes. Emmett's attention was briefly on me as I lowered myself onto my chest, right between our boy's thighs. Jacob cried out, feeling my hands force his legs apart. He hadn't noticed me climbing into bed with them. He was clearly lost in Emmett's touch.

I pressed against the soft mounds of flesh, separating them for proper viewing of the puckering hole before me. Already at heightened arousal, Jacob whimpered my name under his breath. I didn't let him go any farther. Massaging and kneading his cheeks, I peppered kisses along the inside of the separated skin, only sneaking out my tongue when I couldn't contain my need to taste him. Jacob was strong, so it took a bit of effort from Emmett and I to restrain him. His bucks and cries progressed from growls to pleas, but we were both agonizingly slow. Emmett had loosened his tight grip, only now stroking Jacob in a slow rhythm. Every so often I'd hear the smack of lips closing and pulling apart or a sigh of content when a caress or extra touch was given, but it wasn't enough to get Jacob there yet.

Not until I tongued the tight ring of muscle. I really couldn't help myself any longer. Emmett's hand moved from the throbbing need between Jacob's legs and moved to spread his knees out wider, keeping him open for me.

As expected, Jacob bucked against my tongue. I allowed him this one request. My tongue slipped in the warmth, earnestly looking for the solace of the caverns of his insides.

"You love getting that ass eaten out, don't you?" Emmett was delirious in his arousal. He watched me with hungry eyes as I kept up my ministrations, sloppily enjoying the meal laid out before me. His eyes flickered between my tongue and Jacob's quivering muscle, "Fuck." He growled.

He had an idea.

Without moving his hands from Jacob's thighs, he took to straddling Jacob's torso, facing my way.

"Let's see if you learned anything from our good friend, Jasper." He chuckled. With that, he lifted himself, crawling backwards up Jacob's chest. I watched, momentarily distracted from where I was, as he positioned his backside over Jacob, "Fuck my ass with that hot tongue of yours, babe."

**Jacob**

I still couldn't understand how a day like this could end so fucking hot. I never expected when Emmett threw Rosalie out the window, that he'd be riding my face only a few hours after. The tongue in my ass was cool, wet and…it felt like home. Something about a mouth there was…_sublime_.

But having a very eager and horny Emmett order me to eat his ass out at the same time was heaven. I was sure that Emmett wasn't ever really into being fucked or having anything put _near_ his ass, but he seemed okay with the brief explorations we did have. And I wasn't going to pass this opportunity up whenever it arose.

There was finally something I could do with my hands. Spreading his tight ass apart, I flicked my tongue against him, just as he applied pressure on my face. There was a deep growl and a muttered "Fuck" right as I did it. I had help with his weight on me. All I really had to do was wiggle and work my tongue. Pressing it into him and feeling the strength of his muscles damn near suck my tongue in was quite an experience.

I really was in heaven.

Well, I thought I was, until Emmett's fist was gripping me again.

"Nngh!" It was really hard to talk while I was being smothered. But I think they got the idea.

"Em," Edward's voice was quiet. I whimpered feeling a rush of cool air to my exposed, wet ass. Emmett had me nice and splayed, legs apart and ass open for the world to see. I whimpered again when the pleasant pressure against my mouth and chin was gone, but I had a nice view of Emmett rising off of me as he climbed out of the bed. I wanted to protest, whine and pretty much be a baby about being denied a very strong and earth shattering orgasm. My dick was hard, painfully so, and the tingle in my abdomen, that pleasurable fire was right around the corner until they evacuated the mission to get me off.

But before I could utter a "What the fuck?" strong hands scooped under me and I was flipped over like a flapjack with my ass in the air. As if that wasn't enough, hands wrapped around my waist, turning me so I was facing the edge of the bed. I felt like a rag doll.

"Is this what you want?" Edward spoke softly, climbing in bed behind me. I didn't know what they had planned, but they had my full trust and consent. Looking over my shoulder, I nodded. Edward studied my expression –and my mind too, I assumed –before continuing his movements behind me. Emmett took advantage of my permission, pressing his fingers underneath my chin before turning my head towards him. He was standing at the foot of the bed, dick hard, and body tense with the need for release and a look of complete and utter primal want. I think I literally shrunk under him. I had never seen such an intense look about him before even at his horniest.

"You're going to suck my dick as he fucks you." He barked in that sexy, deep rumble of a voice. It was ridiculous how all things changed in the bedroom. I would have had someone tackled to the ground if they had ever used that tone with me. As much as I wasn't an alpha, I rarely ever buckled as a submissive to anyone.

But of course, that all changed when I started fucking Edward and Emmett.

I nodded eagerly and watched as Emmett gripped himself and stroked almost in a teasing manner before thrusting it towards me. I gasped, feeling the cool cock slap my cheek. Emmett chuckled from above, "Suck that shit, baby." He groaned. It was impossible to hold back. I lifted my right hand, covering his fingers with my own and followed his stroke, pulling the excess skin back over his rod. I leaned in without hesitation, seeking the special taste of his cum. Something about the way the dangerous liquid numbed my tongue slightly and caused a sensation of prickling needles, was unique, but on top of that was the sickly sweet flavor. Both Emmett and Edward tasted like molasses. I suckled his tip between my lips, gathering the pre-cum that was eager to make an escape from his slit.

"That's right." He encouraged with a growl. There was a slurping noise from above, but I paid no notice, my mind fully on the task of my lips following the movement of my hands. I wanted to take him as deep as I could. I was hoping I could have that numbing, sweet sensation coating my throat. Maybe then I could-

"Mnngh!" I cried out around his cock. There was a slickened finger in me, wiggling and pressing against the walls in me. And like that, I was gasping around the cock in my mouth. He found that sweet spot in me and took no shame using that finger to stimulate it. I pulled my mouth away from his dick, in fear my teeth would graze or clench around it, "Emmett!" I panted, getting a devious snicker in response, before he added another finger. I angled my ass higher, hoping to swallow all of his fingers, he pulled them out to the second knuckle scissoring inside of me. There were no thrusts or pressing along that sweet spot anymore. He was merely stretching me out now.

Desperate to get what I wanted, I suckled his dick in my mouth again, my mouth air tight around him before taking his rod to the back of my throat. The control of my gag reflex wasn't spectacular, but I was able to hold back the sudden need to cough or pull away. In fact, I found it the perfect time to swallow like so-

"God fucking-!" Emmett roared, pulling his fingers out of me, "Edward, baby, fuck him until he can't stand." I could feel my cheeks heat up at the thought as my cheeks were being spread by Emmett's big paws. The pressure of something bigger in girth pressed against my hole. I did my best to relax, but I couldn't help the excitement that was building in me. I was sure I'd never have this again, being sandwiched in-between the both of them, tasting their cum, being filled. It was happening again and according to the two it wouldn't be the last time.

I could get fucked this good for a long time.

My cock was happy to hear of it.

Edward entered me slow, stretching me nicely, but mindful of my comfort. His hands were around my waist, using my body as leverage and control and once he was fully in, I heard the sound of kissing from up above. I whined pathetically around Emmett's cock feeling that it was unfair that I didn't get to watch or join.

But I soon forgot just what I was being a spoiled brat for when just as Edward pulled out, a palm hit my ass in a sharp sting. I swallowed around Emmett's cock in surprise while simultaneously clenching around Edward. There was a harmony of moans from up above.

I was beginning to understand the control I had.

"Uh oh." Edward giggled.

"Uh oh is right." Emmett replied, moving his hands from my cheeks. I grunted around him as his fists tugged at my hair, guiding me along his length, "You're about to get done, boy."

I moaned extra-long and loud around him and was fully satisfied when he grit his teeth and growled. I wanted him to lose control and cum right in my mouth.

**Emmett**

It was frustrating keeping the pace with Edward. He pulled out, I pushed in, he pushed in, I pulled out. It was excruciatingly slow and too gentle to get Jacob off. What this boy needed was to get done so hard he forgot his name. I wanted him passing out again, whimpering and whining like a little, lost puppy. All this was doing now was encouraging him to egg us on to go farther. The little tease clearly understood that that mouth was lethal. I observed his full lips, suckling me in before I pulled my hips away. It was a delicious sight, but what was driving me mad were those dark eyes watching me, wide and innocent as if there was no cock in his mouth.

He wanted it bad.

_I believe I said 'fuck him until he can't stand', babe. _I directed at Edward. He merely smirked. _Fine, let me help you._ I responded in agitation. Edward's eyes widened at the display of what I planned to do. I could have sworn the gold in his irises got darker as he nearly stopped fucking Jacob altogether. Pulling my cock away from that delectable mouth with a satisfying _pop_, I walked around the bed and climbed on behind Edward. I noticed the shudder that ran threw him at the anticipation. I grabbed a fistful of his soft hair and pushed him over until his chest met Jacob's back. I wasn't gentle about it either.

Holding my dick with one hand, I spoke, "It seems I have two teases I need to fuck into submission." And with that I guided my wet cock into Edward's giving ass. It was easier to fuck him without much preparation, given the advantages of his body. Reaching over for Jacob's waist, I held them and swiftly pulled out until the tip of my dick was breaching Edward's hungry hole. He followed my movements as well and with a thrust that could crush human bones I entered Edward who simultaneously entered Jacob. Both boys howled in delight.

_That's what I'm talking about. _

And the moment went on as that, giving them the rightful treatment of a real crippling fuck. But sooner than I expected, my body was giving in. I held Jacob's waist a bit tighter and picked the pace up. Edward was unable to hold out any longer. With a weak cry, I felt his ass convulse around me. He dug his head into the crook of Jacob's shoulder, whispering to him about how good he felt before finally relaxing around me. I kept my pace until I was sure he was completely spent and pulled out, my cock ready to explode. And I had just the place to launch it on. I rounded the bed quickly, surprising the trembling Quileute boy under Edward.

I held my cock at the base, hoping to hold off just for a few more seconds, "Open up." I ordered. Jacob greedily opened his mouth just as I aimed and fired. His face was painted in my spunk, though a fair amount of it made it in his mouth. I watched, still completely hard and horny as Jacob closed his mouth to swallow and after, darted his tongue out to collect what was left on his chin and cheek. What he didn't get, dripped like melted ice cream along his russet face. It was fucking art.

"Edward…" I called. I really didn't have to elaborate on the order.

"Turn around, love." Edward said in that gentle, melodic voice of his. He really was the water to my fire; complete opposite.

Jacob rolled onto his back, still shaking, still hard. Edward straddled his waist gracefully. He leaned over, placing his palms on either side of Jacob's head and leaned in. He surprised me when he tenderly kissed Jacob first, suckling and nibbling his bottom lip. He fucking knew I was watching. The world ending wouldn't have distracted me. As if on cue, his eyes met mine and he pulled slightly away, the pink of his tongue showing as he scooped up my cum and fed it to Jacob. His eyes never left mine when their lips met for another kiss and when Edward fed him seconds. It was until Jacob's face was clean and rid of my jizz, did Edward bring his attention back to the wolf.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered. He flattened his body against Jacob's and from there, they proceeded to have one hell of a make-out session. I watched the show while stroking my dick. I was ready to blow another load and this time I wanted it in that tight, warm ass.

I gave them a moment to enjoy each other, but Edward knew the limit of my patience. He pulled back, looking right at me.

It was time to get our boy off.

**Jacob**

My blood was rushing to my cock, to my lips, through me, everywhere. When Edward pulled away, his eyes were soft and held something I really couldn't decipher. I caught the gaze he gave Emmett as if giving him permission to do something, but he didn't say what. I missed his weight when he climbed off of me and there was something else. But again, I wasn't sure.

Emmett was instantly between my legs, holding my thighs apart, but this time with less force. He used his handle on my legs to lift my ass off the bed and level it with his cock. I bit back a grunt of pain when he entered me. I was still sore from the epic fuck earlier, even if I was healing. It was a bit unnerving for Emmett to be watching me so closely. He had never done that before. Sure, there was the hungry stares and licking of his lips, but Emmett wasn't watching me with a desire to fuck me out of my mind, he was watching me for something else entirely. As if he was coding to his memory every response I had with each inch he put in my body.

"Em, fuck me." I pleaded, my throat hoarse from the vocal excitement. He complied with my request, smoothly filling me before pulling out until just the tip of his cock was pressing against my ass. My heart jumped in my throat when Emmett did the unexpected; he kissed me. And not one of those raunchy porn kisses either. It was gentle and soft and…similar to Edward's kiss from earlier. I gave in, allowing his tongue to guide my own, following and mimicking his every flicker and thrust. He kept our lips locked as he continued to fuck me. It was new and felt…I really couldn't put a word to it. But he had me. By the time he moved his lips to my neck, the heels of my feet were digging in his ass and my nails were clawing into his back. I thanked God for Emmett's cool body, because I feared my skin was going to burn right off my muscle and bones from the heat building in me. When the hell did these guys get so…_intimate_?

It wasn't brought to my attention until I felt Edward next to me that he had left the room. I was then instantly being lifted in the air, my ass still impaled by Emmett. There was movement behind me, before lips pressed against my neck. They belonged to Edward. Another pair pressed my along my shoulder. They belonged to Emmett. They continued their torture as I wiggled and attempted to ride Emmett's cock whilst in the air. There was a deep chuckle in his chest.

"I think our little pup is getting impatient." He spoke to Edward, "Do you want to be fucked?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes!" I hissed, finally relieved to hear that they were going to do something about my needs.

"Do you want the both of us?" Emmett asked.

"Please!"

"Love, do you want us in you together?" Edward asked from behind me.

My gut dropped and I'm sure my eyes must have widened. The idea was hot, but I wasn't sure if I could…do it. Edward took it like a champ, but there were obvious differences to our bodies.

"We don't have to-"Edward tried to convince me otherwise, but I really wouldn't have it. They had wound me up all night and promised to stick by me even after the possibility of being disowned by both our families. I want this. I was selfish and greedy and I wanted them for myself.

"I want you both in me." My voice shook, but it was only because I wanted it so _damn_ bad. I trembled when I felt the kiss at the base of my neck.

"Alright, love." Edward whispered, "I going to lubricate myself. I want to make this as painless as possible. I heard a cap opening and the sounds of a bottle squirting out its contents. As I waited with Emmett's cock still in me, I couldn't help but wonder just when they had decided to buy a bottle of lube and where they hid it in the house.

"It was already supplied." Edward answered.

"And just what would vampires need with lube?" I asked.

Emmett snickered, "We like to fuck in asses too." Obviously. I rolled my eyes at that comment, "And you forget what this place was built for. The ultimate fuck shack." Well, at least we were putting it to the _right_ use.

Emmett lifted me off of his dick, ordering me to walk over to Edward. I dropped my legs first, then my arms and walked over to a prepared Edward, who was laying on his back, cock glistening in sex oil.

"I want you to sit on his dick for me, babe." I did as he ordered, straddling Edward's waist. He held his cock steady for me and I lined myself along the tip of his prick. It was rather easy getting him in me. Emmett was a bit thicker, so I was stretched out nicely. When my ass met his thighs, I couldn't help grinding my hips in circles. Edward's hand shot out, holding my hips in place.

"Love, I'm already on the verge." He panted.

"Really?" I teased.

"Watching you and Emmett…" He gave me a crooked smile. I got the idea.

There was the sound of squirting again, before I heard Emmett approaching us. The palm of his hand pressed against the middle of my back, a silent order for me to bend over a bit. I gasped out when a wet finger separated my insides from Edward's cock. It was invasive and the stretch was already a bit too much. I but back a painful whimper, digging my head into Edward's shoulder.

"Em, stop." Edward gently requested.

Before Emmett could pull his finger out, I cried, "No! Keep going." My voice was muffled by Edward's neck, "I want this." I whispered against Edward's ear, "I want you both so fucking bad." I couldn't help that I sounded like a fucking slut, but I was so far gone and eager to get off by the both of them that I just couldn't bring myself to care. Emmett had already eased a second finger in me just as Edward rocked his hips up. The feeling was indescribable and overwhelming. Just as one would pull out, the other would push in. It was nothing like having my mouth and ass fucked, yet the simultaneous sensations were there. And of course, there was the pain of it. They had obviously both fucked me before, I had adjusted, especially considering Emmett's girth. My body gave another tremor at the thought of his cock invading my ass.

Sensing my discomfort, Edward distracted me with a kiss, a rather hungry one at that. The distraction worked. It didn't take long until I was writhing and moaning, riding Emmett's fingers and Edward's dick. The pain had ebbed and I was able to enjoy the way my ass quivered around the stretch, the dynamic of Emmett's scissoring digits against Edward's thrusting. I was enjoying it. A bit too much, because the sudden absence of Emmett's three fingers had me whining in defeat.

Well that's until his thickness was opening up my ass. I bit my tongue, hoping Edward wouldn't notice the brimming ache. I could take it, as I was used to pain , but still…_fuck_, it hurt.

"Emmett." Edward warned from below.

"It's okay." I encouraged. I still wanted him in me as well. Emmett was slow. And the worst of it was over when the head of his dick was nestled nicely against Edward's cock. Testing the elasticity of my ass, Emmett pulled out a bit before pressing in again. He did it over and over until that pain was shadowed by the new sensations I was observing. I could feel my blood pulse through me and against them, I could feel every ridge and vein press against my walls. They both heaved a sigh when Emmett was in me completely. I was now stretched to maximum capacity. I let out a breath, I had no idea I was holding the entire time and waited until Emmett began to lead us in with a few short thrusts.

And like that, the world was tilting.

A gaspy cry left my lips as I braced my weight on my hands at Edward's sides. Already my arms were trembling as a jolt of some sort shot to my dick.

What the fuck was _that_?

And Emmett moved again, "Unnghh!" I wasn't coherent enough to explain just how fantastic that felt. By Emmett's third or fourth thrust, my arms gave out and collapsed on Edward. I was mumbling words that never existed; I was trembling like a human naked in a blizzard storm. I could barely make out Edward's form through the tears blanketing my vision. My cock screamed for release. I wasn't going to last any longer.

I lost track of time. I was barely there, but I did feel them both inside me and out, covering me in cool temperatures, bringing me back to life with open mouthed kisses on my exposed perspiring skin. Emmett was fucking me good now. There wasn't much movement Edward had optional to him, but judging by his light gasps and curses; he could feel the intensity all the same.

"You love this hole being filled up, don't you?" Emmett whispered harshly against my right ear as Edward's moans filled my left.

"Yes!" I answered enthusiastically.

"You couldn't have it any other way." And he was right in more ways than one. I couldn't have one without the other. I would never be happy if one of them decided they couldn't do this anymore. It was fucking stressful questioning which one would end this first. I needed it like this. This was…perfect.

And I was coming. A string of words –none that made sense together, I'm sure –rolled off my tongue as I literally became a sack of weight against Edward. My vision tunneled, the sounds of skin slapping along with the pants and moans drifted away and suddenly I was suspended in air.

The world was black for a short period of time.

When I finally came to, I was on my back, facing Emmett. I was still stretched to my limit and the wet trail from my shoulder to my neck let me know Edward was still in the game.

"Thought you could pass out?" Emmett growled. He apparently didn't approve, "You're not done until we say you're done. You got that, Black?" Oh hell. It couldn't be so. My cock couldn't be waking up again, not after an orgasm that rendered me unconscious.

But as I looked down my torso, I realized that yes, I was sporting wood.

"Now would you look at that?" Emmett chuckled, "Hard again?" He thrusted in me rather roughly causing both Edward and I to moan.

"Emmett.." I reached for his torso. It was cool and smooth, like a statue, but I could feel his chest expand as he breathed in. I wondered why he needed to do such a thing when he didn't need air.

"What's that?" Emmett teased, "Two cocks not enough for you, Black?"

"Oh God!" My cock twitched against my stomach. It was the name, the way he said it that fucking had me rock hard again.

"I'm close." Edward grunted from under me.

"Are you, baby?" Emmett seemed so fucking smug, "How about we fix that?"

I wasn't sure what Emmett could possibly do to 'fix that', and I didn't have the time to figure it out due to the impossible –Emmett's mouth around my cock _as_ he fucked me. I watched flabbergasted and completely mute at the way Emmett curled his body effortlessly, still moving his hips as he suckled me deep in his throat. Unable to take the visual anymore, I threw my head back, shutting my eyes. This was _unbelievable_! My hands were thrown over my head. I was suddenly eager to feel Edward. It felt like I hadn't seen him in hours.

"Edward.." I whined.

"I'm here, love." And he was, sending feverish kisses along my neck, before he reached my cheek and finally my lips. Our kiss was more heated than I expected, but fuck if it didn't fit the circumstance –Two cocks in me, a mouth sucking me off and another sucking my tongue. My gut was already tingling from the sensory overload.

I couldn't last long.

And I didn't.

It took only Emmett swallowing around me and Edward's hum of affirmation and my vision was tunneling again. I was only brought back by the whimpering cries of Edward under me. I felt his cock pulse and twitch before he came. Emmett followed not two thrusts later with a roar, pulling his mouth away from my cock so he could hold my hips up to thrust into. It took a good while for anyone to speak. I think we were just too far gone with the experience, bathing in the last of our highs. I mean, _fuck, _who could find something to say after that?

"You think Jasper would have loved this?" Emmett grinned broadly.

I took my question back.

Emmett lifted himself up, pulling me along with him. I was glad for the support, because my legs were too wobbly to balance on.

"Emmett, I appreciate if you didn't bring him up again." Edward scolded. I silently agreed. I couldn't help feeling a bit of anger boil at the idea of Edward and him together. I looked to Edward, smiling only when I could make out the scowl on his face. He was probably thinking the same thing. He sat up and our eyes met. I silently confirmed that the chances of me doing anything with Jasper were the same chances of me fucking a human _girl_.

"I'm just saying." Emmett shrugged, "But who's to know? Alice did say she couldn't see him anymore."

Something in Edward's expression changed. I frowned, ready to ask what he was thinking, but Emmett momentarily distracted me with his arms around our waist.

"Let's see him try to get to our boy here." He whispered in a husky tone, kissing just under my ear. My eyes fluttered closed despite my efforts to focus on Edward.

"And what about the pack?" I suggested, "I'm sure they'd want to tear me limb from limb now that they know we've continued this."

"The same could be said about Rose." Emmett muttered.

"What's done is done. No one is going to get to you. We won't let it happen." Emmett hummed in agreement from behind. Edward's hand was cupping my face, directing me to look at him. He then stepped closer, pressing his chest to mine. Leaning in, he watched me with suggestive eyes, telling me something I wasn't sure I was ready to understand, but when our lips met, I could feel every word he wanted to say but refrained from using. Angling my head, I silently asked for Emmett to join. And he did. All three of our tongues worked together effortlessly, sweeping over the other, massaging and battling. I didn't know what would come or how long we'd last, but I knew I couldn't give this up. World be damned, between these boys was where I wanted to be.


End file.
